Adam Out of Egypt
by AlexanderSilverthorn
Summary: NaNoWriMo story involving Black Adam and the world's acceptance of his rise to power in Kahndaq. This is based in the not too distant future of Action FanFic. In the Superman section of this website
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into Kahndaq**

"Make sure you're getting this down Jimmy, I want to get this up on the webpage right away!"

"Sure thing Ms. Lane!"

"The warring factions reached Kahndaq at early dawn. On one side a group of Muslim freedom fighters and the other group a renegade faction of white supremacists looking to stake the small country of Qurac. The supremacist group was lead by Captain Nazi, a World War II experiment whose age virtually stopped in his mid 20s. The Freedom Fighters have been giving as good as they got, showing that they too have a metahuman fighter of some power. His name in Arabic translates to 'Allah be Praised' and he's kept Capt. Nazi at bay. As they reached the borders of Kahndaq, the ruler of this small nation stood hovering in the distance and the fight broke the borders and entered and he went straight to work."

************************************************************************

The gunfire and battling metahumans created such a noise. The human factions were running purely off of adrenaline trying to eradicate the menace that was in front of them. Captain Nazi's group was more focused on doing what he felt that the Americans wouldn't do. Nazi was going go escalate matters and take over. Rather than take out a dictator, he was going to replace one and be ruler of what he felt would be the new Motherland, and once he had those land and killed the American contingent that refused to join his ranks, he could invade Africa. He could've tried to do this single-handedly, but instead the idea to create soldiers and give him an entourage of new Nazis would give him something to believe in. Make them a uniform group looking to give a world order to the chaos that inherited the Earth. At least that's what Nazi had told them….

The Quraci Liberation Army had decided to use Qurac as their base of operations. The small country could be used to invade Iraq and remove any sort of American resistance without much difficulty. The orders came from their higher ups that they wanted to start finding metahuman contingents just in case the American heroes were ever to escalate the war effort. This man they got was super strong, and had the ability to cause energy blasts of such great magnitude he could make himself explode like a nuclear weapon. He was not the only meta in their ranks, but he was by far the most powerful in this motley group.

When Nazi's group, calling themselves 'the Supremacists', entered Qurac the fighting started immediately. They were unexpected and Nazi's appearance on the battlefield caused an uproar. Nazi walked up to the first line and killed them in an experts fashion. He broke their necks, their spines, and ripped the heart out of their leader. He told his men that he wanted this sort of dedication from them. The ability to look into a man's eyes and take their life as if they were nothing more than animals. They, after all, were unclean, rabid, and the acts of cowards. These and their sympathizers had but one place in the world, they should all be dead. His devotees stood their motionless until he ended his speech then gave him a uniform Sieg Heil, His face was that of pleased evil as he saw faced devoted to live and die for the cause that he'd lived by since his creation by Hitler's hands.

The Supremacists marched through the streets, where hovels stood out of destruction thanks to years of abuse that it had been put through thanks to all sort of invasions by different militaries. Capt. Nazi's force examined the ruins of many places looking for any signs of hidden invasion. They found a few pockets of resistance, but nothing cohesive. Nazi knew that meant that they'd not stumbled on to the truth threat that he knew Qurac held. He would have them, and once he had them, he would execute them with such ruthlessness that he hoped to make the enemy squeamish. The Americans were fools to him. They screened for metahumans and kept them for special needs. If a metahuman entered the battlefield then the Americans would call one of their ranks in to take them out. He told his men of this possibility, but left them thinking if they struck hard and fast they could wipe out those that didn't believe in the cause and swell their ranks with those that would willingly go. A united front would keep them from too extreme of action. Nazi knew that such a new power could not be ignored and as the Americans seemed unwilling to use nuclear armaments since this war had started, who would stand opposed to him? Superman? He said in his very first interview that he refused to take part just in case of escalation. Captain Marvel? He was too focused on keeping the home front free of terrorists. The military would eventually send in Captain Atom and Nazi knew he could easily destroy his metallic hide causing an explosion so great it could wipe out a nation easily. After all, the one group that could oppose him, the Justice League, was too afraid to step into these matters. Not that they couldn't, but the governments of the world never recognized their authority. Of the two world powers that are present among the League, the only one that ever held a voice within the United Nations walls was Wonder Woman. Aquaman felt little need after a time as they never showed any real concern for his agenda. His kingdom was three-quarters of the world, but the land walkers were less than impressed by that. They never took him or his powers seriously despite his warnings to beware the time when he had to make them realize just what sort of man he was. Nazi kept up with such politics and world news in general. The power vacuum that both the United States and certain Arabic nations were feeling left room for another faction to come in and seize control. Nazi let that be his ultimate reason to the people, the truth was far more grand.

During World War II, the Germans were known to have great knowledge of science and the occult. Captain Nazi was a great believer in the occult world, and how could he not! He saw such creations as Doctor Fate, Green Lantern and the Spectre. The men that used magical powers of such magnitude that even their own teammates could not comprehend the power they wielded. Such people were hard to combat. If not for the Axis Barrier, the war would have ended quickly. This is why the United States put a moratorium on allowing metahumans into a combat zone until they could be sure as to what would happen. The Spectre was the vengeful hand of God, by all accounts. The Axis barrier made superhumans turn against their natures and into the thrall of those that commanded it. A Nazi powered hand of vengeance was the last thing anyone wanted to deal with. Capt. Nazi took this all to heart and decided that in the years following the war he would search for an artifact that would make him more powerful and rise a grand army of humans and metas alike that would allow the domination of the world. He would see Hitler's dream of the master race come to fruition. Perhaps with the right combination of artifacts he could resurrect his dead leader. Today however, his army looked for one artifact. It was an artifact meant to give the person wielding powers of the Egyptian God, Ra. It a gold medallion of the Eye of Ra.

In a scroll found in an ancient temple, the eye was forged by the hands of Ra's priests in his honor. When an attack by the sect of Apep was discovered the priests prayed for a solution. Ra answered; he blessed the eye with great gifts. The wearer of the eye would have the powers of the sun at his disposal. The high-priest wore it as he felt he might be the only one worthy enough to do so. The power surged through the priest and was able to destroy the onslaught of Apep's sect. The priest felt so empowered by this that he decided the best recourse of action was to keep it on at all times. Ra came to him and warned the priest that such power could easily corrupt him. The priest said that he would not allow the power to go to his head, because he knew that his power came from Ra. He would always serve his God. However, Ra's prophecy came true. After several years of wandering the kingdom on a crusade to make sure that Egypt would be safe from outsiders the power eventually went to his head. Slowly he allowed himself to slip into the mindset of ultimate power. Many years became centuries and the madness of these years took their toll on his mind until he too thought himself to be a God. He flew unto the farthest regions of the Egyptian Kingdom and tried to destroy their defenses. He swore that he was the living avatar of Aten. The God that Akhenaton brought to being as the only one true God. His delusion brought him to believe that he was not the wielding Ra's power, but he was always the avatar of Aten awaiting someone to awaken his true potential. In this far part of the kingdom, after a slaughter of people that cursed the Pharaoh's name, he screamed to the heavens that he was Aten. One survivor of this massacre wrote further scrolls about this man . He said that in the moment he made his declaration the visage of Ra appeared. He told the newly claimed Aten, that if he wished to challenge where such power came from, then he would have to be shown. The eye glowed with such power that it burned the priest to cinders. His screams were heard for miles. The eye dropped into the sands and Ra told the few survivors that they were meant to keep it safe until someone who could wield such power made themselves known. After 60 years, Nazi triangulated it to be somewhere between Qurac and Kahndaq. He knew if the legends were true, he could have such abilities to add to his own that no one would be able to stop him. The legend had some substance to it, as evidence of these magical heroes of then and now. He had to find it, and if it cost him his men to do it at least he would've had a distraction long enough for him to conduct his business.

As they reached the capitol of Qurac, Abu Dhabi, they met with the biggest pocket of resistance ever. The Liberation Army shot at the invaders with abandon. The screams they gave were war chants. The sounds of them telling their comrades to kill the infidels covered the streets. Rockets blared into the air at Captain Nazi which exploded violently across his chest. "It will take more than that to bring me to my knees, dogs! Surrender you and your leaders and your deaths will be quick and painless!" His response was more explosives sent towards him.

He flew towards them and scattered them into the gunfire of his army. As he approached the citadel in the middle of the city a forceful blast took him out of the sky. He met the ground with such force that he cratered a small piece of land. As Nazi crawled out of the hole he looked to see a very tall and well built man with a jet-black beard standing over him. The man laughed as he said something in Arabic that Nazi could not translate, but understood nonetheless. The man's intention was to kill him, with no questions asked. He grabbed a death grip around the meta's ankle and tossed him into a ruin of one of the buildings. The dust flew as Nazi raised from the ground, hovering there. "Is that all you have?" Another blast came out and Nazi flew backwards into another set of ruins. The two quickly rushed out and the two gladiators met face to face in combat.

The fight raged for days across the 200 mile expanse between Qurac and Kahndaq.

*************************************************************************************

Within Kahndaq's borders, a tall man in black and gold stood within a rather lavish palace looking outside towards the market place. He stood proud seeing the prosperity of his people. His name was Teth-Adam, but most the world referred to him as Black Adam. They outside world thought him to be a power-hungry despot. Another supervillain that only wanted to add another conquest to his name. They knew precious little about this man. He was an enemy of Captain Marvel, he was also supposedly Theo Adam. Maybe at one time that was true, but Theo Adam was long since dead.

On an archeology dig, C.C. and Marilyn Batson were murdered by Theo. Theo was hired by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana to steal artifacts that were rumored of great power. Though Sivana didn't expect him to kill the Batsons. However, Adam's goal was accomplished. He retrieved a necklace from a mummy he expected was the Wizard, Shazam. However, such was not the case. What was in his hands was a lock that held the powers and soul of Black Adam. Should he say the wizard's name he would have access to them. With a little prodding, he found the word and Black Adam was reborn! Theo enjoyed the benefits that this newfound power gave him. The voices that spoke inside his head told him what sort of power he had access to, he felt like he could take on Superman and win!

His newfound power was to be shortly unchallenged. Soon after Black Adam's appearance, another person dressed in a similar garb to his own appeared. His uniform was red with a white caplet and it was all trimmed in gold, especially the lighting bolt blazoned on his chest. This individual called himself Captain Marvel. Marvel himself disconcerted Theo as not only did he have the same powers as he, but he wore the face of C.C. Batson, the man he killed! The battle between the two is remembered well in Fawcett City, the destruction was massive. However, Marvel brought him down and rendered him powerless. It was not forever, however. Eventually Theo Adam found a way to regain the powers of Black Adam.

Theo found it difficult to change back and forth between Black Adam and his normal mortal form. He knew, like Teth-Adam before him, that his power form was where it was best to stay. In doing so, the soul of Teth eventually found himself in the back of the subconscious of Theo. At first Theo's control was absolute. The few times when Theo had to power down Teth would be there to taunt him. Theo would beat him senseless, but the soul of Teth got stronger. Eventually his voice became as prevalent as those of the Gods that spoke in his head. At one point Black Adam disappeared for what seemed to be months. Inside the shell, two souls fought for control. Theo fought as a madman trying to keep the experienced warrior back. However, Teth and gained much strength and brought Theo to his knees.

"You are my descendant? I do this world and my family a service by destroying your Ka once and for all. I am ashamed at the petty killer that has come from my lineage!" With a final motion, he had vanquished the soul of Theo Adam for good. In that moment, the true power of Black Adam was unleashed.

His thoughts were interrupted in the blink of an eye as one of his palace servants broke the silence. "Sire! There is trouble to the north!"

"Speak, Admir. What sort of trouble would dare show itself in this kingdom?"

"Two war parties battle each other, they will cross the borders in mere hours sir. They battle as men possessed."

"Tell the armies to stand ready, but not to take any action without my expressed say. I will come and witness these fools myself. If they dare cross the borders, they will answer to me!"

"Yes, sire. May Adam and Kahndaq live forever in glory." He bowed out gracefully.

Adam returned to looking outside and his expression had changed a great deal. The anger lines were hard and he raged like a lion in a cage. _'How dare the outside world believe they can bring their problems upon my lands! I have kept my word and not entered their domains! This disrespect will not go unpunished or unheard of. There has been an assembly of world press outside the borders waiting to get some sort of glimpse of me. They shall finally have their wish!" _ he thought to himself.

He allowed the time to pass while angry thoughts ran through his mind. He asked for the wisdom of Zehuti as to what he might do. The voice told him that if his true intent was to protect his lands then the course was clear, they have not learned by example what happens to those that dare bring these injustices upon the helpless. However, how he chose best to deal with such a situation was left to him, he had a crossroads in-which he must make a choice. He knew what that choice would be. The one he'd followed since his days as the warrior Teth-Adam. With his mind made up he took to the air and waited at the borders. _'Come, trespassers, meet your fate!'_

*************************************************************************************

"Go ahead, Ms. Lane. I've caught up with you."

"Thanks, Jimmy. In the mere moments since the fight between the Quraci fighters and Captain Nazi's army crossed the border into Kahndaq, Black Adam has been gone to action. The US Military contingent here has kept us back while the fighting has continued. While they've engaged the enemy on this side of the border, once they've crossed over no bullets from American weapons have been fired. The horrific imagery of men being ripped asunder by the hands of the Kahandaqi leader turns even the most experienced soldiers stomachs. Captain Nazi has disengaged the fight and broke Mach speeds into the lands. Adam is dealing with the Quraci metahuman. Wait, Jimmy… don't type out this part. Adam has just put his fist through the man's skull. The body's twitching. My God…"

*************************************************************************************

Adams turns his attention back to the dust cloud where Nazi once was. He takes off breaking the sound barrier himself aiming to catch up with the errant man_. 'What possesses him to believe that I would not catch up to him?' _With each moment it takes him to cover the distance, his anger grows.

The cloud settles at a ruin 40 miles outside the capitol city. Here stands a ruin with the mark of Thoth on it. He looks strangely at the ruins which have been looted several times over. It was said that the short lived Pharaoh Amentep once traveled here and he had a temple to the God Thoth built. Impressive as the architecture was, he didn't understand what would interest a man like Nazi. He walked boldly to the opening and started searching.

He didn't have much trouble finding Captain Nazi as the rumbles of punches started. Walls started to crack and the dust flew. The smell of ancient times filled the rooms. "Such boldness invading my homeland, Nazi"

"Fortune will favor me for my boldness! And soon you will find that your homeland will be nothing more than a beginning of a new Motherland for me and mine!"

"Motherland? Why do you come here for that? This is not Berlin."

"No, but this land offers me opportunities of resources that Germany does not! Such as this!" Nazi held up the Eye of Ra. Adam looked over the artifact. He nods.

"Then you wish the power of Gods to course through your body! Allow me to make your wish come true." Adam rushes Nazi and yells "SHAZAM!" He moves gracefully out of the way as the lighting bolt hits Nazi. The power of the artifact starts pulsing as the magical current from the lighting bolt surges through it and Nazi. He starts to shake uncontrollably as Adam makes another pass saying his magic word again. Three more bolts of lightning strike Nazi with great force eventually the eye explodes with energy and engulfs Nazi. He start to burn to a cinder as Adam stands triumphant. The eye and Nazi's body drops at the same time. Grabbing both, Adam flies back to the border.

In the short time he had been gone his army had engaged in battle with the Supremacists. Nazi's men go to grab a rocket when a body comes flying from the sky at them. The smoking corpse of their leader was lying in front of them. Both sides ceased fighting. "There lies your leader! If you wish to join him you will stay and fight! Make your choice, NOW!" What's left of them drop their weapons and run into the desert.

Adam within some distance to the media parked outside of the lands. "I trust that this will make my intentions understood. All are welcome under peaceful terms! You will pay the penalties for their aggressive trespasses, on pain of death!" He turns to leave.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER!" A woman's voice shrieks out behind him.

Adam turns to meet the eyes of this bold woman. "Who dares…?"

"I do! Lois Lane, Daily Planet! Mister, you just drop God knows how many bodies on the ground, leave this ultimatum to people to stay out unless they cross you and then let us come to our own conclusions. You've got some real stones!"

"Your Superman's concubine, are you not?"

"Superman's… LISTEN SPOCK, I WANT A REAL INTERVIEW HERE!"

"I do not give interviews, Lane. I have said my peace, now you will leave."

"I'm outside your borders, mister! And I have a question for you!"

The anger burned across his face, "Ask your question, then still your tongue woman!"

"What do you say to the accusation that a known murderer and possible delusional supervillain has been allowed to become the ruler of a land with little to no resistance from either the Justice League nor Justice Society, despite your direct betrayal of the latter group?"

"Delusional and murderous? How dare you accuse me of this!"

"I've got every reason. According to Captain Marvel you were Theo Adam, a thief and murderer for hire. You were able to tap into your superpowers because of something found on a dig with C.C. and Marilyn Batson, whom you were suspected of murdering. However you've made claim that you were the ancient Teth-Adam and thanks to peculiar circumstances of other superhumans they've had to take it as a real possibility that you weren't Theo Adam. However, such has never been fully confirmed as you've never turned yourself over to questioning by authorities."

"So you believe me to be a liar."

"I'm saying that these aren't good qualifications for a leader to have. Didn't seem to work out for Saddam anyway. You're for all intents and purposes metahuman-like and you run an entire country. With a history like yours, under so much suspicion, your word is under a lot of scrutiny. You say, you come in peace and you will have a good stay. How do we know it's not all a ploy to lull people into a false sense of security until you make your ultimate move?"

"What would your judgment say I should do to convince you that I am true to my word?"

"The UN has been begging to come into Kahndaq. Your country is a member of the United Nations, so allow them to conduct an investigation. Allow people to see what it is that you've done for these people and your future intentions."

"And why do I wish to listen to you?"

"Because if turns out that you do care about your people, and something does happen, they're going to look at you as being solely responsible for the deaths of the innocents under your care. It'll be Iraq all over again, but this time with a metahuman contingent."

"You speak your mind, Lane. Few dare to, and I respect that. Fine, the United Nations wishes to come in, then I will choose one delegate to meet with me. That delegate will tell the others if my intentions are pure or not! I choose Diana of Themyscira to investigate me and my lands. She and small entourage of no more than four may come. I will await their answer." With those final words Adam took off towards his palace leaving the media corps and their military escort stunned.

Lois Lane stood there watching the dark figure disappear into the sands and thought to herself, _'Diana, you're gonna owe me an interview for this!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Invitations**

"Diana, I wish you would reconsider going without one of us by your side," Superman said with a slight plea in his voice.

"This is unlike you Kal-El, you act as if I cannot handle myself." Wonder Woman responded. The Amazon Princess stood before Superman and Batman as if she were in front of the United Nations panel. The day before she was being grilled by the members of the delegate because she was asked to go and they weren't. Despite that, they had hoped she would be welcome to the idea of taking other of their ranks along to help in these talks. Some were up in arms because she too was a superpowered individual, and it seemed like she'd be likely to give sympathies to him. Others felt that Diana's entourage into Kahndaq would be more metahumans and there would be a battle that could cost them future chances in there effort to investigate Kahndaq. Still, while the naysayers were in full voice, most delegates knew her to be an understanding woman whose ability to be a human lie detector would be more beneficial than a pencil pusher with limited experience. Besides if there were troubles to be had, she's got a strength that could level Superman and a fighting skill that any martial artist would give a year off of their lives to learn. Still, no matter what anyone thought they had to agree to send her. It was the one chance anyone would get to see how well things were inside and she was the only one he asked for. Who, out of all the United Nations members, could say no to him should he start making demands?

"You know better than that. I just don't trust Adam. Marvel says that he can't be certain that he's telling the truth about being Teth-Adam. He may just been using this whole thing as a dodge to escape authorities."

"That's one of the many questions that I have in mind to ask. I have assessed people before. There have been others that have asked for me personally for evaluation purposes knowing that I would be fair."

"That's all fine and well, Diana, but if it is Theo Adam in there and he does have access to the skills and knowledge of their former keeper then you might have bitten off more than you can chew," the Batman said in raspy tones.

"I understand your feelings, but I have made a choice as to who will be joining me on this excursion. Captain Marvel and Hawkman will be joining me there. With any luck Doctor Fate too will be done with his independent investigation to join us there. If not, I believe that the three of us will be more than adequate to the task."

"If Fate doesn't show up that leaves two spots open. Diana, we want to help." Superman interjected.

"I'm sorry, neither of you can. First and foremost Kal-El, you're vulnerable to magic and despite some training by Bruce you're nowhere near a skilled enough warrior to try and fight Adam in combat. Bruce, you're a fine tactician and you are a skilled warrior, but he will not hesitate to stand over your corpse rather than gloat over you defeat. You two are needed to protect a world while I am away and come up with a contingency plan in case my mission goes awry. You two are my dearest friends, but do not treat me as if I'm am some delicate flower incapable of doing this on my own. I am an Amazon, and I should not have to remind you of that." Superman's expression turned a bit more remorseful while Batman kept his overly-cool demeanor.

"My apologies, Diana. I don't think either of us mean to make it sound like we doubt you. In this case, if things turn ugly we wanted to be there."

"I don't apologize. Kahndaq doesn't have much in the way of computers. Someone needs to look deeper into things that perhaps even the "great" Teth-Adam doesn't know."

"Thank you Kal-El for your concern, I will be fine. As to you Bruce, you know I don't doubt your abilities, but I would not have you jeopardize my goodwill mission on your fact finding mission. No, we need real diplomacy. Not the brand you normally carry until your backed into a corner." Batman scowled at her.

"And so Hawkman is going along."

"He knows Adam, and his mace tends to negate magics. It seems a logical choice in this case. Besides he can be a rather diplomatic man, he has been the elected leader of the Justice Society many times over."

"While true, he's also come to the age where he has less patience for such matters. Add to that, he's made it quite clear how he feels about Black Adam. If Marvel doesn't care for him as Theo Adam, Hawkman hates him worse as Teth-Adam. He's a poor choice."

"And you are so much better? As either, you would still want him put away because of his ferocious tendencies and it will show regardless. Hawkman still has two benefits that you don't. Live with my decision Bruce."

"Fine, but I hope you don't live to regret it." Batman stormed off.

"I must be going Kal-El, if there is nothing further."

"Just for me to say good luck, Diana."

"Thank you." Diana goes to the teleport chamber and appears in her office at the Themysciran embassy. There's a point of relief that washes over her, now that she's away from her two comrades-in-arms. With Superman she knows what drives him to want to be there. He wants to be sure that not only does she have backup, but also a sounding board for her troubles. He's there as council when she needs it most, which she is grateful for. Patriarch's World calls him a Boy Scout, and from what she's learned she agrees. He's eager to lend a hand anywhere he can. It's not for glory, it's for the sake of helping. She admires him for that. It's different with Batman.

Bruce Wayne watched his parents get murdered when he was 8. Since that time he took the fear and hatred that seethed in him and turned it into a tool. He personifies fear. His inner strength is so great that he has seen the abyss of the human soul and has been able to keep himself from falling in. What pains Diana about this man is that while he sees the world from all angles, he will only accept it on his terms. Understandable, it's about controlling outside forces so that he's prepared for all eventualities. However, when in conversation with someone he tends to talk to them in those terms. Getting him to talk is difficult, he observes things. The man in the back of the room for as long as he can be. However, when you get him to speak more than just maybe a word or sentence, he tends to work around the subject. It's not avoidance of the topic, it's trying to see what your thoughts are and if you can defend them. The entire conversation about Hawkman was just to see if she'd thought it out. He knew that she had, but he wanted to listen to hear it. She humored him this, because that's what she does. She's kind and understanding, but he did push his limits and I think that's why he chose to disengage. He knew the buttons he was pressing and it told him that she wouldn't take much more of his constant questioning of her decisions. She's done too much in the world of politics and fought many times by his side for that sort of behavior, friend or not. In fact, it made it worse that she had to explain herself to someone who knows her so well. She let it go with a small prayer to Athena, _'Thank you for the further gift of my patience. Please Goddess, temper his tongue, I implore.'_ She slightly giggled.

As she said her final words of prayer the buzzer on her intercom sounded. "Diana, are you there?"

"Yes, Jonathan. What may I do for you?"

"You have two visitors to see you. Hawkman and Captain Marvel."

"Thank you, send them in." Soon the door swung open and standing there was a legendary hero from the World War II era and a champion that came soon after her appearance.

Hawkman walked toward the desk and offered his hand in friendship. "Princess Diana, it's an honor to work with you."

"It is my honor, Hawkman," she shook his hand and smiled. She turned her attention to Capt. Marvel, "And I am equally happy that we might work together again Captain."

"Thanks, Wonder Woman! I can't tell you what it means to me to be chosen for this assignment. I figured you'd rather work with Superman on this stuff."

"Superman wished to, but you are more qualified for this task." He beamed at the thought.

Hawkman folded his arms over and stared at the two heroes with a determined look. "That brings me to a question. What is it your hoping to accomplish with Khem-Adam?"

"First of all, we need to call him by Teth-Adam. Call him Black Adam may offend him. Second we need to start a dialogue with him. Try to understand his point of view, but in order to get a better understanding of him, I want to know what the people who have dealt with him most have to tell me."

"I could tell you many of stories, most of them from my past life as Pharaoh Khufu."

"Precisely. Let us get under way as we do have a long journey and flying will be our only mode of transportation, which will give us ample time to discuss things. To start, do you believe that the man we will be meeting is Teth-Adam?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Theo Adam might have access to the knowledge of Teth. If I had to make a guess, yes. Especially considering the looks and conversations we shared during his tenure in the JSA."

"What sort of things would he say?"

"There was one occasion in particular while in my armory…"

*************************************************************************************

Hawkman stood over the forge in his armory. He took a piece of glowing metal from the fires and started to pound it with a hammer. With his mask off, Carter Hall was a ruggedly handsome man with eyes the betrayed the age of his soul. He often came in here to work on new weapons and to relax. It helped to work out pent aggressions in his system. In recent times he had just been risen from death in the latest line of Hawkmen. Still, by the fortunes of Horus he once again took the mantle and returned as the chairman of the Justice Society of America. He was adjusting to the world around him, though his death was not that long ago. In the five short years since his death he found much had changed. Old friends died of age and some new faces with familiar names rose to take their place. One in particular was a new Hawkgirl, a person who was related to Shiera Sanders, Carter's dead wife. She was Kendra Saunders and she wanted little to do with Hawkman in general. Then with the appearance of Black Adam upon his team, he felt like a stranger in a strange land.

As sparks flew from the rod he struck he looked up to see someone standing in the door way. There standing in the doorway was Adam. He walked in as he was noticed. Carter put down hammer and kept staring into the eyes of his one time servant. "My apologies for my interruption, Khufu. I was hoping we might speak."

"What do we have to say to one another Khem-Adam?"

"We are teammates now, I feel it is time to put a peace between us."

"You seem to think I will treat you as anything other than the murderous dog that I know you to be."

"Khufu, I am trying to learn your new ways. This way of rehabilitation that you and this new breed of hero seem to embrace."

"You find it distasteful, don't you?"

"I will admit that this is not my way, but I will learn the taste for it if you give me the opportunity."

"Like you did in Kahndaq all those years ago?"

Adams eyes flashed with anger, " I did what anyone in my position would have! The kingdom was invaded and Kahndaq was still under the rule of the outsiders. The Savage was in control. He fled the lands and left others to rule, much to my shame. Someone needed to bring it back to the control of it's rightful people! Make the murderers pay! My wife and children died! Some of my family were sold into slavery elsewhere, some fled as cowards. I did what you refused to!"

"You slaughtered them, Khem-Adam! You killed every last one of them by different cruelties. Ripping them in half, folding them into little more than parchment, mutilating their bodies. Then took the kingdom as your own and declared your undying protection from all outside forces. "

"When I was brought to be your personal guard, I had assumed you would put someone into the lands to protect my homeland. Instead you allowed it to be the rock in the road!"

"Kahndaq was protected by a powerful sorcerer in my service!"

"Who must've died or been captured, because he did little good! I protected my lands best and if you would have just allowed me to continue the Savage would never have done as much damage! With these powers I could do so much!"

"Those powers drove you mad and you needed to be stopped!"

"You and the wizard made sure of that, didn't you? Locking me away in that tomb. People called me the monster. If history only told the truth, eh Khufu?"

"What are you accusing me of?"

"History was lost thanks to Akhenaton and the rigors of time, but people remember you for being pyramids you have nothing to do with, heroes and villains alike know the history between you and I and how you and the wizard valiantly stood up to the rampaging beast and made sure to jail me for all time. If it weren't for sheer luck, I would have been lost forever. You however, aren't known for the sheer cruelties. The workers did not complete tasks and they would starve, people would ask for your forgiveness for minor offenses and would be tossed to the deserts branded as traitors. "

"Those were apt punishments for the crimes of those times. I spared lives and made them go forth and try to become more than the sum of what they were. From their offenses, their punishment was to become better than what was brought before me."

"Justification for your acts. That sickens me that you cannot own up for your own actions yet you would make me pay for mine. Go back to your pleasures, Khufu. That was what you were best at." Adam walked out the door.

*************************************************************************************

As the story came to a close, Wonder Woman turned her eyes toward Hawkman. "Were you just trying to justify your acts."

"In a way I was. Times were different then, and people needed to understand actions and consequences. He didn't outright call me a hypocrite, but it was on the tip of his tongue the entire time."

"What happened in Kahndaq?"

"Most of what I know is the aftermath. Adam had become restless because we had stopped the Savage's forces just outside Memphis. You know the Savage, he would come to be known as Vandal Savage. Still, a small force was deployed to Kahndaq to see what the situation was, and the heads of those men were returned to us. The plan at that time was to capture one of their numbers and question them at length. Where they came from, who was the Savage, and most of all how much more of their forces could we expect. Adam was being held back because his grief was too much. Shazam tried to keep his champion back, but sometime late in the night Adam left and the guards who were watching him were killed. Their necks snapped until their heads were facing the wrong way. Shazam suspected that he'd been corrupted by power and an outside force. We gathered a force consisting of Shazam, myself, and the royal guard and went to Kahndaq. I wielded a weapon found in craft that hailed from Thanagar. It was a mace much like this. "

Captain Marvel's eyes widened, "Holy Moley! There were aliens in ancient Egypt?"

"They came at the behest of their Hawk-God. In Egypt we called him Horus. The craft reached my palace, but the pilot had died some time before. However I took the weapons from the ship and did as Horus instructed. He said that magics did not effect the metal which these weapons were created."

"When you reached Kahndaq you saw the carnage."

"Beyond carnage. I've seen very few war zones with the amount of sheer gore as Adam left in his wake. They didn't stand a chance. As he spotted us he shouted…"

*************************************************************************************

"Stay away, Khufu! I have met the enemy and found them wanting! This is my land now!"

"You defy your Pharaoh so openly? Even use my name in the familiar like some common rabble?"

"I defy anyone that would keep me from my doing my duty to my family and giving them the proper death rights!"

"Madness! Look at this! No one in their right senses would do this!"

"In my right senses? They desecrated the people of this town. They uncovered the dead and feasted as if on animal flesh. They do not even get sick and die from doing such horrid thing! You think me mad now? "

"You've become corrupted! I did not think it would happen to you Teth-Adam!" Shazam said with a disheartened voice.

"Do my words fall on deaf ears? I am the savior of this land! I have done what you could not! What you refused to!"

"You have murdered these men. This was not a battle, Teth-Adam. Your powers were much more than a match to these dogs. You could have done so much else, and you let yourself get blinded with so much rage that it's driven you insane."

"So you've come to strip me of my powers, is that it? You might have given me access, but the Gods fuel my power. They still deem it worthy that I have these abilities! So Wizard, who are you to tell me I am wrong?!" Khufu and Shazam stood there. The wizard's face grew long and saddened. He didn' t know what to tell his errant champion other than he was sorry for what would have to be done. Khufu was less apologetic. In his would-be protector he now just saw defiance. It was something he did not tolerate from any of his subordinates, even those with immense powers.

Adam hovered with his armed folded, as if to wait for them to give him an answer. The glares said it all, they still believe him to be in the wrong and he felt them same of them. He looked down towards Kahndaq and saw the carnage that he caused. He looked back at them with renewed faith that he killed rabid animals in the proper fashion. "We come at an impasse, what will you do? Are you willing to risk your life?"

Khufu stepped forward and raised the mace, "The Gods will be with us, Adam."

"Let us test that!" He turned and started to bolt towards them. He tried to pick up more speed, but it was for naught. Khufu stood there patient and vigilant. He prayed silently that Horus would help him strike true. As Adam came within striking distance Khufu swung the mace. The strange metal did the trick, Adam flew backwards and crashed. As he raised up he wiped blood from his mouth. He stared at the heavy stain of crimson on his hand with wide eyes. They turned to pure hatred in mere moments. "You..."

Khufu tried to take advantage of the situation. He rushed Adam ready to strike him down again. Adam smiled at the act. He raised his fists and smacked the ground with such force that he knocked his opponents from their feet. Khufu laid before the hulking Adam as he stood up and loomed over the Pharaoh. "Your life means nothing now! Make your peace with the Gods, for you will have your heart weighed tonight!" Adam raised his fists again when a bolt of energy struck him in chest. He winced at the sheer burning in his soul. Khufu had another chance and took it to strike him across the face once more. He fell to the ground and Khufu continued to beat him mercilessly.

"Pharaoh, do not continue!"

"For what reason, Shazam?"

"Because I cannot be certain your actions will kill him. His power derives from the Gods, and it may well resurrect him. I have a tool that might keep him locked away though." The wizard pulled a scarab necklace out of his robes.

"This will lock away his powers and his soul for all eternity. It will store them inside this and the body will die as any mortal's might."

"Do it, Shazam. Lock away this evil. We will take him and place his body elsewhere so no one may find Khem-Adam."

*************************************************************************************

"And he was locked away for what you presumed to be all time?"

"Shazam seemed so sure that he would never be freed from his bonds. He told me there was a price to pay with magic, which is why we locked away the body. The scarab would lock away his powers, but it had to siphon them off slowly. He didn't die from the wounds inflicted, he was in a like-state of petrification slowly turning back into a man and suffocating in his sarcophagus."

"What was the price?"

"The power could be unlocked by anyone who spoke the wizards name in possession of the amulet."

"But if the amulet petrified Adam, why wouldn't it work on anyone else."

"It was tuned to Adam. A carefully crafted spell for him which I suppose faded once there was no life left in the body. Nothing to keep it going when it's has nothing to fight back."

"So there they lay dormant for several millennia until the Batsons and Theo Adam discovered the chamber. When you heard that Adam had returned, what was your first instinct."

"At that time, the Justice Society was retired. We were getting on in years, on that face looked almost as it did those many years ago. I wasn't aged, as mine had become. My first thought was that somehow he managed to circumvent the scarab and return. What he would do now in a world that had left him and his ways behind those thousands of years. It wasn't until I saw Captain Marvel that I realized Shazam still lived, and that he'd already chosen someone to be his champion. Still, I wanted to find the Rock of Eternity and speak with Shazam personally."

"Did you find it?"

"It wasn't easy. That's when I first met Captain Marvel."

"I remember that day," Marvel said with a great amount of almost childlike pride in his voice.

"So do I. Long story short, he took me there where I met with Shazam for the first time in a very long time."

"What did he say?"

"I asked if it was the genuine Black Adam that had returned or if it was someone who managed to unleash his power. He confirmed that it was Theo Adam and that he had chosen Captain Marvel to help him. I wasn't sure it was a good idea. No offense, Marvel."

"Oh, none taken!"

"He told me that his newest charge was different. Someone who could ease better in his powers than his predecessor. He could defeat Adam with the help of the Gods fueling his powers, but his heart and soul were pure. That made the difference."

"What is the difference with you Captain?"

"Well, my alter-ego is about 13 years old and I'm not fully powered by the Gods."

Diana's face was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I draw from two separate Pantheons; the Greeks and the Romans. However, the wisdom comes from Solomon. Someone that was human and could help me in a way that the Gods could not."

"That is interesting, did he say why?"

"Adam's powers were derived strictly from the Gods. He felt as if that power might've corrupted him."

"Then why allow anyone to have this power at all?"

"Because he's one of the keepers of magic. He and Nabu were charged with the position long ago which is why the Tower of Fate and the Rock of Eternity exist. No one person could keep it all. Should the Wizard die and Nabu's spirit move on from this realm, someone would need to take the place of them. Fate chooses people to wear his helm so they may take the mantle. Shazam chooses champions so that one day one of us might replace him. That's what Adam had to potential of being. The Wizard saw such greatness in this warrior and his kindness to his family that he wanted this man to take up the position. So he petitioned six Egyptian deities for their gifts. One or two of which he had to use other names in which they were called in order that it should work. "

"As it has been explained to me, each God's name made up the acronym Shazam."

"Yes, it was a name give to him by Anubis."

"Anubis? What did the Jackal-God want with him?"

"Merely a guardian at the gate. The wizard's power came from ancient Gods whose names have been forgotten to history. He used the name Vlarem to become their champion. It was an acronym of their names. Which is why Anubis stepped in. At that time the wizard had the Rock of Eternity and saw a wondrous age being built by the Egyptians. He was getting old, and had been alone so long that he wished to move on and leave the Rock into trusted hands. With him becoming one of the court sorcerers to Khufu, he saw the opportunity to seek out his replacement. He went and petitioned the Gods that any would listen, Anubis answered. The Wizard asked to see Ra or Osiris, but Anubis said that the only he would answer at this time. He petitioned that the Gods fuel a champion that could be a protector of all ages. Anubis said no, he would have to petition individual Gods themselves and see if they would accept. The wizard agreed, but Anubis put conditions on this petitions."

"He challenged him," Diana interjected. Marvel nodded.

"Anubis told him that such infinite power of all the gods would never be accepted. He would have to choose a select group that he believed would make a good champion. The wizard told him that he could not give the champion the same name as he used. Anubis said to him that if it was a new name he wished a new name then he would bear the name Shazam." Lighting flashed and they moved to avoid it.

On the horizon, there was the coast of Africa which meant very quickly they would be in Kahndaq.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reception**

Adam walked the halls making sure that all was in preparation. His servants made up the rooms for the guests while others made banners for the visiting heroes delegation. When word was sent of who would be accompanying Wonder Woman, his face turned a bit warm. He stopped to consider why she would choose two people he least liked, he realized that it was because they also knew him best out of anyone she could bring. They would likely brief her on the way to Kahndaq, which will give her the oppositions view. What else could she have by inviting them? He knew that Batson hated Theo Adam for the murder of his parents and Khufu hated Teth-Adam for too many centuries to count.

As Adam came to a stop on the balcony of the palace he pondered if Khufu ever expected to see him again. If there was some part of him that wondered if Adam would ever be freed from that prison. He came to the conclusion, no. This "Hawkman" might have given it more of a thought than any other incarnation of Khufu, but he was just as surprised as the wizard must have been to see his return. He knew that Captain Marvel and Hawkman often talked about their common enemy and what ties them together. Marvel couldn't pass up the sheer amount of knowledge that Hawkman had access to. Often while he was with the Justice Society, he'd see the two talking and then go silent as he passed them by. He would intentionally gaze into Hawkman's eyes, just to make the point that he wasn't ashamed or afraid. Then he would meet with Marvel's gaze. What had Khufu told this boy? Surely he knew that the secret identity of this man was merely a child with the powers of Gods at his fingertips. Would it make any difference? This Hawkman was old in soul, although his youth had been restored. It seemed as if he would talk to a ten year old like he would talk to a sixty year old. If that were true, what sort of monster did Billy Batson see now? It's not like he didn't see Theo Adam every time he looked, but now that there was a possibility that he saw someone who has been painted a mass murderer. The look on Batson's face almost betrayed the idea that he was afraid he traded one evil for another. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see what sort of disdain that this young boy had for him in either case.

In all honesty, he wasn't fond of Marvel either. That was less Marvel's fault than he'd ever admit to. It's what Captain Marvel represented that angered him so greatly. The wizard chose another person to wield such power as his champion because he was deemed a failure. What's worse, to his mind, was that he felt that he'd been judged unjustly. Yes, he broke the laws of the Pharaoh, but it was time for action! They lifted a finger when a sword was the better choice. Shazam chose him to be a champion, and with the gifts he was given it meant doing things that no normal man would do. Still, it was looked at as corruption and it was unthinkable to allow him to disobey the Pharaoh. Still, was not Sehkmet a Goddess with the purpose of purifying the lands? Did he not serve the purpose? He slaked his thirst with the death of the invaders. It quelled the invoked Goddess that their blood ran red and she could feed. Khufu was a Pharaoh and knew what greater power meant when in service to the Gods, he of all people should've understood that. Shazam handed him these abilities knowing that greater purposes would come, and yet when he answered the call he was locked away. What happened when he awakened? He had been replaced with a boy who had done nothing to prove himself. He was favored as Adam was, but found to be innocent so he wouldn't fall into the darkness as "Khem-Adam" had. Adding insult to injury is that when Marvel came to watch over him in the JSA he actually extended out the hand of friendship to Adam. Though it was clear he didn't believe that Theo Adam was gone, or at least not without some influence, he still tried to put aside his differences and gave him the chance to prove himself. It was a grand gesture, but it burned worse than hellfire across his skin. Especially because despite Batson's willingness, he could not reciprocate.

He turned and saw the banners indicating the three heroes that were on their way. The flash of colors on silken banners displaying emblems of people that were looked up to as he once was. He looked at the weavers and nodded with approval. "You've done well. Many thanks for your hard work, and the blessings of staying at the palace for the festivities."

"Many thanks to you Lord Adam! We are not worthy!" as they bowed their heads to him he reached down with a gentle finger and placed it under the chin of one of the ladies. He raised her head slowly and so ever slightly as to not injure her.

"You are more than worthy. You are an exemplary citizen that has done her duty with the utmost standards of excellence. You are an inspiration to others. Never think otherwise and that does apply to all of you! You are favored for your fastidiousness! Blessed are the Gods that they give you such talents, and many thanks to them for sending you to me." Tears of joy rolled down their eyes as his normal angered demeanor turned to a soft smile. "Now, go about any other duties you may have. I have to prepare for the arrival of our guests."

Fifteen minutes passed when word came that three costumed figures were making their way to the borders. Adam nodded in approval and flew to meet them.

*************************************************************************************

Wonder Woman saw the American military and the media caravan that was attached to them. She landed and her escorts followed suit. She smiled and shook hands with the military members, thanking the soldiers for their continued efforts in keeping the world safe from terrorists. Hawkman and Captain Marvel made their rounds.

One of the personnel turned to his buddy, "Kinda feel like small potatoes in comparison to them, don't ya?"

Diana turned to soldier with a soft, understanding smile, "You shouldn't feel small at all. Your work is so very important. We who wear these uniforms make sure that the superpowered and paranormal threats are taken care of, but we cannot fight like you do. Without you, the world falls into true chaos."

"But you have powers that we don't! You could take out a missile like they were shooting bottle rockets! We're just humans!"

"There is nothing just about being human, Corporal Jimenez. The misconception is that we can end wars with the snap of our fingers. Maybe our gifts give us the power to do these amazing things, but at what cost do we do them? What sort of mistrust could we breed ? We are not above you in any way, we are comrades-in-arms. If we step in to remove dictators, and do things that you could do for yourself then we take away your drive. We remove the want to do for yourselves. We make ourselves rulers by some default because who is left to make decision? Elected officials become outmoded. Then what if we fail? A time when we as "heroes" as you would call us fail? What do you do then? You have become so used to us doing these things for you that the concept of human achievement is lost. Our greatest failure, we take destiny out of the hands of the majority only to see them fall because we made them inactive. No, my young friend, you serve the biggest purpose of all. You made a choice, and the choice was to fight no matter the threat. It opens doors for future generations of humanity, so they too can take destiny by the hand and lead it into a brighter tomorrow. That is to be admired and respected." The young corporal nodded as if the world had just been opened up to him. She shook his hand again and hugged Jimenez. As soon as she let go the media started to circle her. The first questions were just about to be asked when a black-clad figure landed near her. There, standing on his side of the border, was Black Adam.

The stares started almost immediately from the non-metahuman contingent. He looked back at them all and raised one eyebrow. He started to meet the gazes only to have them broken off. There were a few that kept their eyes on his, which he was impressed by. He kept scanning the faces who went dead silent until he had but three left, and they never looked down. He looked at Hawkman first and nodded. The slit eyes of Hawkman's mask kept on Adam as he returned the gesture. Marvel offered his hand, Adam looked at it a moment then reached up with his own. Finally, there was Wonder Woman, he gave her the royal courtesy of a bow and she did the same. Old world manners, something Adam felt was refreshing in this day and age. The voices stayed silent for a moment more as people tried to find the words to say. Lois Lane started to move forward as if to start asking questions when Diana caught it out of the corner of her eye. She had to be quick before the hard-nosed reporter started rapid firing questions about policies and what would be discussed.

"Teth-Adam, I thank you for the personal invitation."

"Princess Diana, it is a pleasure to meet you for the first time as an ambassador. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Yes, the breeze was cooling and the smell of the ocean was invigorating. However, I am pleased to be here now. This is an historic day. "

"For all of us, I imagine. Captain Marvel, Hawkman I glad that we could put differences aside for this occasion."

Hawkman stepped closer to Adam as if to meet him literally face to face, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Nor I, Hawkman. Nor I..."

Lois moved up and decided to start with the questions. Being the reporter that she was, she couldn't miss an opportunity like this, even if the tension was so thick it couldn't be cut with Wonder Woman's sword. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Lois Lane, Daily Planet... Hawkman, are you eager to see these proceedings happen?"

"Ms. Lane, we really don't have the time..."

"You're standing here shaking hands, I think maybe one or two questions couldn't hurt much. Do you?"

He sighed deeply and looked back at Adam with glaring mistrust. He turned his attention back on Lois and there she stood smiling a devilish grin. "The answer to your question is yes, I am very eager. I feel that perhaps we can put to bed once and for all what Teth-Adam and Kahndaq stand for. "

"In spirit of that, do you regret his rise to power as the leader of this nation?"

"If there is any regret, in my opinion it's simply that his time in the Justice Society didn't leave as lasting an impression on him as we would've hoped. However, he did help to save a nation, so it's a bit of a double-edged sword."

"Wonder Woman, what are you hoping to accomplish here?"

"I am hoping that perhaps a dialogue can be started that will lead to greater trust and friendships. It will be a rough road for all concerned, but nothing worth having ever came easily. Now if you will excuse us Ms. Lane, we must be on our way." Diana turned back to Adam, "Shall we be going?"

"Of course, your Highness. Let us be underway." All four took to the air and made their way towards the capitol city.

Diana didn't admit it outright, but there was a part of her that was glad Lois stepped in. She knew Lois through Superman and has made good friends with her. She knows however that when Lois senses a worthwhile story, nothing tends to stop her from trying to get it. Her bravery walking boldy up to people with the ability to crush her like an insect in legendary. Most people think it's because she knows that Superman will save the day, but it's not. She does it because that's where angels fear to tread, and where they fear is where the news has to be. Diana appreciates that quality in her to a point, but she also realizes it places her in dangers she cannot fully handle. That has made her a liability in the past, but it's also guaranteed that the threat she was under would be stopped by the Man of Steel. In this instance, however, her interruption was more welcome. Hawkman and Adam's tempers were flaring and neither would back down. Diana was going to step in herself, but it worked out that the media got the sound byte they were looking for in the process. She often found herself pondering if Clark had a computer with him on missions, because there were times she couldn't understand how he got to tell a Superman story before Lois did.

As they entered the city, the group was welcomed with the roar of the crowds. Foods were cooking, dancing took place, and on the palace walls were the symbols and colors of each hero. Captain Marvel looked towards Hawkman, whose face was as stone. It was obvious this wasn't how he was expecting things to be. He was wanting to see the downtrodden faces of people in which Adam lorded over. Instead, he saw a relatively happy people that were celebrating the gift of life. Hawkman finally turned his face towards Marvel's and you can tell there was a modicum of surprise. There was no other word that would describe the sight before them.

As they landed on the palace steps Adam stood out in front. "People of Kahndaq, I wish you to welcome our esteemed visitors! This is Princess Diana of Themyscira!" The crowd roared and threw flowers towards her. One small girl wandered up and handed her a small bunch which made Diana smile. She knelt down and accepted them graciously and gave the girl a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." The little girl returned the smile and ran back to her mother.

"I bid welcome also to Captain Marvel, my brother-in-arms." Marvel's cheeks flushed red as he heard the words and the cheers from the crowd.

"And a special treat for you my people, as I have returned from thousands of years ago, so does the reincarnated spirit of Pharaoh Khufu. I bid you to welcome the former Pharaoh by his new name, Hawkman!" There were gasps that this westerner may be the reincarnation of a Pharaoh, but it quickly turned to uproarious applause. The team stood there, as to what to make of the fanfare. It was obvious just short minutes ago that Adam was not fond of Diana's choice of company, yet here he throws out terms of admiration. Hawkman was wary of it.

Adam waited for the applause to die down before he continued, "Celebrate and enjoy each others company. Let this be a new day in history where we show the world how open we have become to peaceful outsiders. Let the lines of free and peaceful communications be open! And let this momentous occasion not be the last!" The crowds cheered his name and as they walked into the building and the doors shut the muffled cheers could still be heard.

"You must be hungry after your long visit. Let us eat and get started. Time is valuable to us all." Adam remarked as they walked the corridors. "If you wish to refresh yourselves, chambers have been made for you. The palace servants will take you there."

"Actually, I am quite invigorated myself, however if Captain Marvel and Hawkman wish to relieve themselves of our company, I certainly wouldn't mind. Perhaps have some one on one conversation as they say."

"Yes, I think we might start looking over the city if it's alright with the lord and master."

"Go in peace Khufu, or what might pass for it in your social skills." Hawkman gritted his teeth. He wanted to take down Adam right then. He tightened his fists when he was disarmed by Captain Marvel's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Come on, Hawkman. Let's go see what the people do around here." Hawkman looked at him out the corner of his eye and proceeded to back through the door leaving Wonder Woman and Adam alone. As the door shut she started to walk side by side with Adam. His face wasn't twisted in anger, but it wasn't the smirk some small victory either.

"Are you going to be okay with Hawkman being here?"

"Khufu's presence will not disturb us from this meeting."

"I have to admit, I was surprised that you asked me here."

"I have ulterior motives in doing so."

"Do you? What are they?"

"You can stand before the heroes and they will believe you. What comes out of here will be the absolute truth, as no one can lie to you. Lasso or no, being with you I am compelled to tell my heart's tale and you know it will be told as I know it."

"Some will still say that you are mad, that Teth-Adam is just a memory conjured by your powers and that you believe it because Theo Adam has no power in which to exert himself."

"But you will not, for as I stand before you and my Gods, I speak only truths. I am Teth-Adam and so swear it that if I lie may your Gods and mine strike me dead where I stand." Adam opened his armed and looked towards the heavens. After a few moments he looked back at Diana.

"Not many would understand the gesture you offered Teth-Adam."

"They need not, but I would do it again. Not as a test of the Gods power, but as my testament to my word. You Princess Diana of Themyscira understand much that no one else could. What you come to assess is a story that is steeped in the history of millennia past. I will tell you things as I've known them, and as a woman of your faith and as an Amazon warrior you would appreciate more than any of your contemporaries."

"I understand, Teth-Adam. I would have you know, however, that the outcome of this evaluation may come at the world clamoring for you to be removed from power. "

"Yes, they might, but I will not. I fought for my people's freedoms and I will not see some one else come in and place them in the danger that I found them in. Never again!"

"Then let us truly begin. Let's start with two days ago, and the death of those soldiers and Captain Nazi. Do you find that death was the only answer?"

"Yes, as a message. There was a deep rooted terrorist group here in Kahndaq. People were dying by the dozens on a daily basis. I removed them from power and told the people of Kahndaq if they gave the chance as their leader I would instigate changes so that we may see a golden age."

"And they agreed to this?"

"Not all, but the majority did. Most of the ones who did not were terrorists."

"Could you actually confirm that?"

"Yes. These people tried to kill as many citizens as possible. As I came to understand it, they were hoping by killing them while I was there that other "heroes" might decide I was a threat and remove me from power."

"Are any of them still alive?"

"No. They were all killed. They wished death, and death is what the received. I would not abide by them being locked away only to escape and kill again."

"Hawkman said you did not believe in rehabilitating people. Do you not believe people can change?"

"I believe people can. I also believe that some people are set in their ways. For example, using your Batman, let us look at the Joker. He does not wish to rehabilitate. He wishes to be insane and kill as many as he can. He refuses to take to treatment and will go out of his way to harm those that only wish to help him. How many has he murdered? Take the rest of the murderous clan of Gotham City, how many have had the chance to stop being the madmen that they are? Batman has done his civic duty and made the attempt to bring them out of their insanity, but a time has to come when enough is too much. There are those villains that have turned hero or at least gone lawful. Take Alan Scott's wife, she was a villainess who served her punishment then worked to become better than the sum of who she was. That is to be admired."

"And terrorists are dedicated to one purpose…"

"Yes, their lives are meaningless to them. They die for a cause because they are promised greater riches by their superiors. These superiors do not put themselves in harms way, yet their names and that of their God are screamed as they run to their deaths. What I teach my people is that I am not afraid to put my life in jeopardy so that they may live. I show them the difference and though some tremble at my hands others still find strength to spit in my face. They scream that if they had the chance they would do it again."

"You believe this, yet you let some of Captain Nazi's soldiers live."

"Yes. They transgressed my borders, but they were given a chance to leave and never return. None attempted further action, they took the body of their dead leader and left. They were barely soldiers that left with their dead leader. These were people that did not have it in them to die for a cause, no matter what they might have said. They scatter like cockroaches at the sight of a light."

"How did you treat other crimes?"

"Stealing is punishable by removal of the hands. They need but ask me and if it is able to be provided I would do so. Otherwise, it will teach them not to do so again. Should they, the other hand will be removed. A thief with no hands will find it difficult to prosper on the streets."

"These are laws of old."

"Yes, and they work. Kahndaq was a jewel before I had my powers, and it was because of laws like these, and just people to see them enforced."

"That brings me to another subject. Tell me of the times leading up to your being given the power of Shazam."

Teth-Adam took a drink from his cup and the while his head was still lowered, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Get comfortable, Princess Diana and I will tell you my tale."

*************************************************************************************

Adam came home for the first time in weeks. There was a battle that had raged on for what seemed and eternity. They were called the "Northern Enemy", they came with swords of strange design and war cries not heard by any ears of this province of the vast kingdom of Egypt. Adam walked into his small home and there his wife greeted him with the grandest of welcomes. She hugged him with all her might. Her name was Shiruta, the daughter of the weapon smith of Kahndaq. When Adam first spotted her, he was making his way up the ranks as a warrior for the kingdom. The Kahndaq province was one of the first places attacked once entered into the country. She was a weaver of clothing, and too a worthwhile fighter herself. However, she left that to her husband.

She stopped hugging him, but only pulled away far enough to kiss him. Adam returned her kiss, falling into it as if it were a cool pool of water. As they ended their embrace she smiled and started to speak, "It is good to have you home my husband. I prayed to Isis that you would return home to me."

"I will always return as long as I have something to return home to my dear wife."

"Always, my love, always."

"How do things fair here at home?"

"Well, my love. Gon and Hurut are always with their grandfather learning how to be as their father." She giggled.

Adam laughed, "That is good news! Future protectors of the kingdom, perhaps one day they will serve the Pharaoh!"

"Such dreams for our children, they will make us proud Adam."

"They make us proud now." Adam smiled at Shiruta.

Adam rested for awhile and then stepped outside to breath the fresh air. At this time, the climate was much different. There was more greenery that offset the color of the sands and soils. Many hailed their hero as they saw him. He often wondered if the Pharaoh had heard of his bravery. He often prayed to Horus to thank him for giving him the gift of his warrior's prowess. He was a devout man, he gave thanks to all the Gods and Goddesses who blessed him with a fine home, fine wife, and the gift of being in the cradle of a grand civilization. It was a grand time to be alive.

Days passed as he got comfortable being home. He would meet with his fellow warriors to assess if there was any further cause for alarm or if some new threat had crept out of the sands. Following a days work to insure that weapons were readied in case and that the men were as sharpened on their skills as he, he would return home to Shiruta and their sons. He thought to himself that he could get used to being home quite a bit more.

Shortly after his evening meal, the sounds of marching came from outside. He grabbed his sword and went outside only to see that there was a royal messenger standing before him. With some shock he looked around at the entourage and then back at the messenger. "You are Adam?"

"I am."

"By decree of Pharaoh Khufu I have been instructed to bring you to the royal court. Wherein you will meet with the Pharaoh. We are to leave immediately."

"May I say goodbye to my family?"

"Be quick about it, we must be on our way."

He bowed in respect and slipped back into his home. There his wife was holding his children. "What is it Adam?"

"The Pharaoh has sent for me! I am to go to him immediately!"

"That is wonderful news! Perhaps our dreams may come sooner than we believed!"

"Perhaps so! I wish I could celebrate with you my wife, but I must be on my way. I love you, beautiful Shiruta. My sons, take care of your mother. You are the protectors of the land now."

Gon nodded to his father, "We will father, everything will be safe as you left it."

"Of this I have no doubt, my son." Adam hugged his family and kissed his wife goodbye. As he rejoined the messenger they marched towards Memphis. Adam beamed with pride.

The journey wasn't nearly as long as he would've imagined. It did take a few days, but in that time he smiled with joy. Most of the guards that talked with him commended him on his actions, the battles that he'd won and the glory he brought to Egypt. His recent battle with the Northern Enemy proved that he was destined for greatness outside of just the small Kahndaqi province. As they ate many of his guard friends told him that he should be posted to Memphis permanently. "Your skills are wasted there, Adam! Such a fine warrior should be better suited in line to protect the Pharaoh. Most of these men have heard the legend of what you did during the battle with the Northerners. That should earn you a spot among the ranks."

"I did as any would do in those circumstances."

"Tell us, Adam of Kahndaq, of this bravery that has earned you audiences with the Pharaoh. We wish to hear it in your own words."

"The Northerners had come upon us in waves as if they were born of the sea itself. Their swords were strangely designed and could slice a man nearly in two. I saw one do this myself! Their leaders took trophies of the dead as if needing some prize to show others of the senseless carnage in which they brought upon our lands. It was late one night, and we had managed to drive them off for a short time. We made camp for the night, standing ever vigilant. We would have chased them to their lands, but we weren't sure what their numbers would be and we had not rested in days. A chance to taste the beers, water, and food of our home was so welcomed. Our troubles began as we started to sleep. Most of the men had indulged upon the beers too much. They were in a stupor, if the Northerners were smart this would be the time to attack. I waited till everyone slept and I prayed to the Gods that my actions be looked at with favor and I took one of the jars of oil."

"What was it that you would do with this oil? Offer the Northerners a light for their torches?"

"No. It was a weapon and with luck a sobering one to our men as much as theirs. I woke one of the archers and told him to follow me. He asked what we were doing, and I told him waiting. The Northerners would come again, because now no one would expect the attack. Both sides have taken substantial losses, which means it is time to act and remove the threat. He asked how I could be sure they would come, and honestly I could not be. There was a chance that they had more troops awaiting them and they were resting for a bigger invasion plan later, or they admitted defeat and left. I was not gambling on the latter and saw no evidence that they brought too many more. I asked the archer to go and get further oil jars so that we might be ready for any substantial attack. He brought back four, which hopefully was plenty for what I had in mind. Many hours went by and I thought perhaps they would not come, but I heard them. Behind the advanced troops were the bodies of our guard left to watch for them. They had no chance to signal us as they were riddled with darts. The screaming started and our troops awoke as I yelled for them to stay back. I took the one of the oil jars and I threw them as far as I could into the oncoming enemy. I yelled to the archer to light a fire on his arrow and put it where the store had landed. A brilliant flame erupted and the commotion started. I tossed the last 4 and the archer followed them with further bolts of flame. The field burned and our men attacked. The surprise attack by darkness was now well lit and their men were scattered, we fought them as to purify our lands of their evil."

"What of your camp?"

"Our men were able to get what other resources we brought away from the fire. The water stores were our most important resource, which we dedicated men to keeping safe. The rest of us did what we had to. We were victorious. With Horus' hand we struck true and by the flames of the purifier, Sekhmet, we cleansed the land. Our men would return home to their families after a short scouting of further lands to make sure that none others would be coming. We were victorious! " The men cheered as they raised their bowls of beer to him.

"All hail Teth-Adam!" He smiled, feeling more that the Gods had favored him.

The reached Memphis during high sun. The people saw the guard come in with Adam in their ranks. Some had heard rumors that he would be among them, while others merely saw him as someone who must be important since he wore no shackles. He saw the palace and there on the balcony was the Pharaoh himself. This was Adam's first sight of Pharaoh Khufu. He didn't know what to expect, but his heart sang when the Pharaoh raised his hands as to welcome the champion. As they walked in, the guards stopped and the messenger turned to meet Adam's eyes. "You are to wait here, you will be sent for."

"By your leave, messenger. Thank you." The messenger left and he stood there alone. He stood there lost in thought as to what the Pharaoh had in mind for him. Was it to be rewards, was it to be a new position in his personal guard, the possibilities were endless. As he started to imagine the life he, Shiruta and his sons would have a voice broke his thoughts.

"Adam of Kahndaq, you have been said to be a hero." He looked up in hopes of seeing the Pharaoh standing before him, instead there was a man with long white hair with as equally long beard and colored beard.

"If it is that I'm looked upon in such ways, I am humbled. I do my service for the Gods and the Pharaoh."

"Yes, that is what they tell me of you. Devout, staunchly loyal, good heart and good family."

"I strive for such things, I work hard to make sure that I am looked at in favor by who all I serve." The man nodded with a look as if he came to some conclusion. He walked towards Adam and as he did, Adam noticed just how much shorter that this man was. His skin was fair, which wasn't something he'd seen in these parts. He wore strange robes, very unlike the garb of any that lived in Egypt. Adam was curious who this man could be, was he some sort of vizier to the Pharaoh? Eventually the curiousness outweighed his need to be silent. "May I ask who it is that you are?"

"I am the wizard Shazam. I am one of Pharaoh Khufu's sorcerers, and I have come before you because of your great deeds."

"So am I to have audience with you then?"

"For now. I have come to make you an offer that will better serve the Pharaoh, if you wish it."

"For my Pharaoh, anything."

The wizard took him by the arm and walked him into a room. The walls disappeared as they traveled to a huge rock hanging in a void. There as he entered he saw statues lining one side. Above them scribed across the wall it said 'The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man.' As he walked past them, he looked forward to see a throne sitting in a small room. There were texts piled high and different objects, some carved into shapes he'd never seen before, yet somehow he could tell that they radiated power. It was wondrous and terrifying.

Shazam examined his face with great intent, looking for signs of personal motive. Here he was in a room far away with treasures untold. Would this Adam try to take them? Eventually Adam stopped and turned his attentions back to the wizard. "What offer is it you would like to make?"

"I am old, Adam. Sometimes I feel as if I was old as time itself. I am looking for a champion to do what I can no longer. I have tried to protect the world for many of year, but it has come a time when the young must take up. While I will be here to guide you, I wish to bestow you the gifts of the Gods which will help you to defend this kingdom better. You will be Pharaoh Khufu's greatest champion."

"The Gods and the Pharaoh favor me this much that they would bestow such treasures to me?"

"We all favor you Adam. You are quick of mind, good of heart, and have saved the lives of your comrades. You've slain an enemy that had intent to slaughter us all. You were inventive and it helped this kingdom. No mere celebration or commendation would do."

Adam beamed with pride. He bowed respectfully to Shazam. "Thank you sorcerer, I will graciously accept your offer."

"Then say my name, and become Teth-Adam - Protector of Egypt."

"SHAZAM!" A bolt of lighting hit Adam and in moments he saw himself in a different uniform. He felt stronger and in the back of his mind he felt the presence of many. The Gods were with him, the Mighty Adam was born.

*************************************************************************************

"Did you ever see your wife alive again after you received your powers?"

"Twice. And if I had known what the wizard and Khufu would do later, I never would have left her side that final day."

"Why?"

"Because we knew the enemy was coming. The Northerners were sent by the Savage, and he was returning. And that time he brought army enough to slaughter all of the army of Egypt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mistrust**

Hawkman and Captain Marvel flew over head. People cheered as they saw them. It was amazing to them the sheer amount of joy these people exuded. Some lifted their wares into the air hoping that the two heroes would stop and share it with them. Hawkman was less attentive to than Marvel. He still fumed at Adam.

_"Go in peace Khufu, or what might pass for it in your social skills."_ The words burned in his soul. He thought of it again and again and the more it crossed his mind the more he wanted to rake his mace across Adam's mouth. He knew it would make him feel a lot better, however if he did so he knew that any chance of Wonder Woman's mission being salvaged would be out of the question. And on top of that, he wouldn't give Adam the satisfaction of being right. It was a never ending cycle of anger that kept the fires burning, but there was more to the conflict.

Carter Hall was a World War II hero that fought against the tyranny of the Nazis and the Japanese across the home front of America. As with every other hero with powers beyond those of mortal men, magic kept him from the frontlines. The Axis barrier was in place so that if they attempted to infiltrate they would be dealt with. As soon as they crossed the line of that barrier they'd be under Hitler's control. He found that out the hard way. If not for some divine intervention of the Spectre breaking free of the control he and his fellow heroes would have destroyed the Allies single handedly. The Spectre was supposedly God's hand of Vengeance. He had been around since the beginning and had been bonded with human souls so that his actions would be guided vs. the destructive force being loosed upon an killing anyone that offended its standards. At one time it had that reign; God put a stop to it. Carter was grateful as he was the elected leader of the Justice Society. He planned to go back to Germany and with the Spectre's help they could unleash hell upon the Third Reich.

*************************************************************************************

The Spectre looked at him with his cold eyes, "No, Carter Hall. We cannot go back."

"Why? We know what to expect now! You were able to beat it once, now you can protect us again."

"It is not that simple. My powers are very weakened, and it will be some time before they are back to full strength. My host's desperation to break free was enough to give me power to teleport us away from the effects of the barrier."

"You have to work in concert with your host, don't you?"

"I do. My powers were enough to make me conscious of what I was doing, but not enough to stop it. My host was trapped in a body with me while we tried to fight the effects. His spirit called enough strength to fight it out. If not for the will of one, we would still be there killing for the evil in which we strive to protect the world from."

"By the Gods, I don't know what to say. I didn't realize it was so close."

"It was, Carter Hall and now we must pay its toll. The most powerful warriors on the side of good have learned they are not the shapers of this world's destiny. Many cannot understand and many more will not, but in order that we may keep the world safe we cannot fight this directly. We will have to fight from here."

"Thank you, Spectre. You've given me much to consider."

*************************************************************************************

"You know that there's no magic here that is making these people love Adam, right? " Marvel's question broke him from the past for a moment. "As much as you might want there to be some reason for these people to love him other than out of pure devotion, there's nothing we will find."

"How did you know I was thinking of the Axis Barrier?"

"Just a hunch. We're in a land where the people are staunchly loyal to Adam, and while they're being nice to us too you don't want to trust it. You think there has to be some reason as to why these people would love a killer. Some hidden artifact that made them accept him as their leader."

"I've told you too many stories, Billy. You're getting to know me too well."

"I'm just observant." He laughed a little.

"The damnable thing isn't that he's been accepted, it's that he got the chance to take over at all. The moment I saw him out of his tomb, Khem-Adam or not, I should have put him back in it. Went to Dr. Fate and had him locked away in some pocket dimension so that he would never return again."

"But there's more to it isn't there?"

"Yes, it's this inner-conflict that rages on in my mind and heart. When I became Hawkman, I had ideas much as Adam has for laws here, but I tempered them with the laws of our time. When Nazi's invaded I fought as I would any enemy warrior. I swung my mace and I brought them to their knees. When it came to the common criminal or even the costumed villains, the JSA gave me this idea that perhaps if they served their time they might reform and make a contribution to society. We would strong arm them, but they would learn and make something out of themselves. That would make it all worth it. Now I have been resurrected in the form of Carter Hall again, which is great for me. This has been one of my favorite incarnations for all that I have done and learned, yet when I look at Adam I shed all that is Carter Hall away from me. That is Khem-Adam and I am Pharaoh Khufu. I don't care if anything has changed in him, he is a murderous wretch that should be locked away for all time because his power has easily corrupted him. Despite all my fighting, I still feel this way and it tears me apart."

"I understand your feelings, I feel almost the same way. The man who's body he took over is the man who murdered my parents after all. He was never brought to justice, and now that Adam is in full control I will never see it happen."

"How do you feel about Theo being for all intents and purposes being killed by Adam?"

"At first I thought that he was lying. What else could I think? I didn't know what the amulet had bestowed upon him before it was removed from him. All the information that I have access to, he could've easily been able to tap the knowledge of the last person who wielded his powers. His fighting skill improved, and I took quite a few beatings from him, but I was able to fend him off. He warned me that he wouldn't tolerate my interference for much longer."

"What was he doing?"

"He was trying to get into the museum."

"Ancient Egyptian exhibit?"

"I guess that was a given, huh?" Hawkman just looked at him for a moment. "Yeah… Well, I figured that he was looking for something that might have some power to it. Luckily I kept him from going inside. He told me I didn't understand, and that's when he gave me the speech. I told him he'd lost his mind and he said to me; 'On the contrary, my mind has never been more clear.' I was curious as to what he meant, but I still tried to stop him."

Hawkman started looking over spots in Kahndaq, once he had his bearings he could picture it as it was all that time ago. "I can see it as it was, Billy. This land the way that it used to be. I came here a few times to see the lands under my protection. The garrison would be gone, doing battle with some threat to the kingdom. I never met most of the men in my army. They came and went, some of them quickly and without much sense. As Pharaoh, part of me accepted that I would never be able to meet all of the people under my command. As Hawkman, I wish I had. I sent men to their deaths all the time with only others saying that their Pharaoh appreciated the effort in which they were putting forth."

"Did you see where Adam interred Shiruta and their sons?"

"Interested in seeing where the trouble started?"

"Interested in paying my respects and sympathies."

"I see. Come, I believe I remember where it stood." The men flew over the sands, checking for anything that might catch their attention along the way. Hawkman spotted the jail, but there were no arms poking themselves outside the bars. He turned his attention back towards their destination, that would be the next stop. If there was any wrong doing, it would be there.

They landed just short of a small structure. It was a building that obviously in recent times had been restored. Marvel went to his knees and started to speak under his breath. It was a prayer that she and her children found their way to the next life and prospered better than in this one. Hawkman stared at the walls reading the story written on it of the horrific killings and how Adam came from the skies and avenged her death. No mention of him or Shazam was on the wall. Nothing about their part in removing him from his beloved and their sons. He understood, to write it out is to make others believe it, and belief gives power. Perhaps he understood why the people now cheered for an ancient Pharaoh versus hissing and spitting upon his very name. He wouldn't give Khufu the satisfaction of crucifying him in public as an enemy. As a lauded hero, he would be treated with respect and dignity. These were things Adam swore Khufu took from him that fateful night.

As Marvel ended his prayer and got to his knees Hawkman nudged him. Marvel started to look to him with a puzzled look. Hawkman whispered, "Keep looking straight ahead."

"What's wrong?"

"We're being watched and about to be attacked."

"Who could it be?"

"Someone who doesn't want outsiders here. Adam ran out most of the snakes, but there will always be some that will find their way back in." Hawkman stood there and listened for the obvious sounds of sword being drawn from a sheath or the bolt action of a gun being pulled. After a moment his body started to tense. The air was getting warmer, a wave of extreme heat was building up. "Damn it! No guns or swords, they're metahumans!" The blast fired and Hawkman scattered. Billy flew into the path of the blast as to avoid it hitting the burial site of Shiruta.

"Pal, you're going to be glad I did that! The boss of this area wouldn't be happy to see his wife's tomb desecrated." The metahuman smiled and spoke in Farsi to Marvel.

"You will die, American pig!"

Marvel smiled and said back to him, "I don't kill that easily!" The metahuman was surprised, but not enough to keep him from his appointed task. He fired again and again, but Marvel wouldn't relent. He walked at steady pace over to the waiting metahuman whose face had gone from confidence to fear. "Have you finished?" Marvel went to grab him by the scruff of his neck when a fist came from nowhere. It sent him crashing towards the ground that sent sand flying into the air. Hawkman squinted to see what had hit his friend and could only find the outline of a man The person was blinded as much as anyone and it gave Hawkman an advantage, his helmet protected his eyes from such things. As the sand started to settle, Hawkman noticed the reason no one saw him was because he was invisible. The sand was still covering the metahuman.

Hawkman swung his mace at his assailant and it brought the man out of his invisibility. There he was, exposed and bleeding. In a moments notice he was grabbed and pulled forward as Captain Marvel recovered from the blow. His attacker tried running only to find that blindness from the sand wasn't allowing him to make as convenient a getaway as he would have cared for. Marvel resumed the grab upon his scruff and brought him back to the party.

Hawkman grabbed the invisible attacker by his vest pulling him nearly against the beak on his mask. "You've got precisely two seconds to start talking about why you tried attacking us, and if you know what's best for you it will be the truth." He bundled the vest up in one hand and raised the mace in the other.

"I will tell you nothing!" He rasped in angered tones at Hawkman. The anger was apparent on Hawkman's face at the answer, then the fires were stoked by the thug as he spit into the face of the hero. Hawkman dropped the mace and punched him in the mouth with his fist. The man groaned in pain as tears welled in his eyes.

"Super strong, but doesn't have a body to back that up. That's a bad combination!"

Captain Marvel walked over with the original attacker in tow. "Don't hurt him too much Hawkman. I have an idea." Hawkman looked at him as Marvel rolled his eyes, looking upward. He smiled and looked back at the invisible man with super strength.

"It looks like you're going on a ride!" The look of panic and confusion washed across the face of the man. Marvel took the man by the arms and flew upwards. The cries of the attacker were like that of a frightened child. He screamed to the heavens for his life.

"No honor in this death, eh?"

"Please, do not kill me!"

"Not something I expect to hear from a terrorist. What do you want with us?"

"We have been sent by the Quraci Liberation Army to avenge the death of our men."

"Teth-Adam killed them, why attack us?"

"You were to be a message." He silenced himself once again gasping for air. Marvel looked at the frightened man. These men were the terrorists that had been trained by the likes of Al Qaeda, this one talked way too easily. If he had been trained by a real sect he would've died before divulging anything. Marvel was about to ask another question of him when he looked and saw a figure flying towards them at great speeds. The figure has wings much like that of Hawkman, but they were constructed of metal. He screeched loudly and the man in Marvel's hands started to go into a near heart attack panic. "PLEASE! YOU MUST SAVE ME FROM HIM! HE WILL KILL…" Before he could finish the sentence and faster than Marvel's sight could register he was attacked. The wings shot forth a series of darts. They weren't made of metal, but rather of some sort of energy. It didn't so much stab as burn holes through the man.

"You made a mistake, infidel. Your kind are not welcome on this side of the world," said the figure. His face was covered in a wrap and his hooded countenance did not hide the yellowed eyes of the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Raptor. I am death on wings, and today death calls for you!"

Marvel darted back towards the earth quickly. He couldn't attack Raptor with the lifeless body of the man he was questioning. As he made it down to the ground he noticed that the Raptor was already firing upon him and was about to land just as quickly.

Hawkman looked up at the figure. "Another one?"

"They're coming out of the woodwork. We better deal with him before Adam does."

"Good idea." Hawkman clobbered the remaining ground fighter, rendering him unconscious. "Might as well not have to fight two of them again." He looked back to see Marvel using himself as a human shield from the bolts Raptor was firing. He winced with each hit, he saw in some cases where multiple hits had caused Marvel slight dart pricks upon his skin. Marvel stood strong considering the amount of pain he was being caused.

"Are you done yet, Hawkman? I need to put this guy down!"

"Go ahead Captain, I'll be back up if you need it." Marvel headed to the skies to go after the villain. Raptor didn't relent on his attack but eventually Marvel got close enough for Raptor to use his wings instead of the bolts. He threw one of his wings toward Marvel's face and it cut him. He looked at the blood that trickled on his uniform. The wound wasn't deep, but it did give him enough reason to know that if he wasn't careful a stronger blow could do him real damage.

Hawkman studied the attacker. As Marvel moved away from his opponent the attack with the bolts started again. He realized that was the real superpower, he has some sort of limited mental ability. A telekinetic ability that he's focusing through the wings, the metal is enhancing them. He started to study the wings. He wanted to know if they were actually growing from his back or if they were merely harnessed on as his own had been. That's when it occurred to him. Hawkman looked down at his mace and back at the wings. "By the Gods… MARVEL, GET AWAY FROM HIM! THEY'RE MADE OF NTH METAL!"

Marvel darted backwards and Raptor moved in quickly. He started to move at greater speed and revealed his next weapon in the arsenal, a full set of talons at he end of his fingers. He ripped them across the chest of the hero who fell to the ground with a great thud. He was still breathing, but he's need time to heal and this man wasn't likely to give it to him. Hawkman saw Raptor turn towards him with a wide smile across his face. "His death is an inevitable as yours, aged hero."

"Come here boy, let me show you how aged I am!" Hawkman took to the air. The darts started to fly and the giants wings covered the hero so that he might have some protection. Raptor nodded as if in approval of the tactic.

"A worthy warrior has shown himself, the let us fight as warriors!" Raptor pulled out a sword made of Nth Metal.

"You want it, you've certainly got it!" Hawkman met him face to face. The two pushed off to give distance to their weapons and the battle begun. Raptor's sword came towards Hawkman in a downward strike. His mace met it half way and sparks flew. He pushed off the attack sending Raptor backwards with great force. Hawkman pressed the advantage as Raptor tried to correct himself. As he got himself back into a fighting stance the mace came in a sharp motion towards his face. The sword tried to block the advance, but he didn't have time to deflect the full blow. The force of the blow was stronger than Raptor imagined. The Hawkman apparently wasn't nearly as decrepit as some would have him be. All he knew of the hero was that he'd been in action since World War II, his body seemed to have been influenced by magic or something else that kept it from being that of a man that should well be in his eighties. As the mace connected to the tip of Raptor's chin blood shout out of his mouth as if a fountain had been opened. The pain was excruciating, but he pushed passed it. Raptor saw the mace coming back towards him and he moved sideways to avoid the blow, he caught Hawkman on the bicep with his sword. It wasn't nearly as powerful a blow as he would've like to have struck, but it gushed blood. Hawkman winced, but was determined that he would be victorious.

"You still have spirit, old warrior. You are not as I have imagined."

"I like to keep the enemy surprised." The mace was brought to meet the sword again. This time Raptor took the advantage and decided to push Hawkman to the ground. If he could get him on his knees on the ground and cut him off from flying, the battle was surely won. He started using all his might to push the hero downward towards the ground. It took quite of power and skill to negotiate that maneuver. Once Hawkman understood what was going on the best thing he could do was allow him to continue. After a few moments he started to push his own speed into a downward motion. From below people could see the two combatants plummeting to the ground like a meteor. As they were about 10 feet from making impact Hawkman made his gambit; he pulled disengaged the battle flying underneath the villain who tried to turn to find his opponent had already corrected himself and smacked him in the face with the mace as he met the ground in a spectacular thud. He laid there, still conscious but with no more coherence than a man on a drinking binge. Hawkman grabbed the sword from the villain, ripped the sheath off his belt and strapped it to himself.

"Thanks for the gift, kid. Call it payment for the gash." He stood triumphantly over the villain as a blast of energy came out of nowhere and hit Hawkman with some great force. If it weren't for his wings the damage would have been worse. As it stood however, the pain rendered him unconscious.

*************************************************************************************

Hawkman awoke in a bed at the palace. He came up ready to fight when he realized where he was. He started looking around and notice the figure of Wonder Woman standing there. "Diana?"

"Carter, I am glad you are well!"

"What happened?"

"It seems as if you were attacked. The assailants got away, but they seemingly didn't do what they intended to do. "

"How did they get away? Adam should've tracked them down?"

"We are not sure yet. He is greatly angered by this attack upon his guests and many of the guard are being questioned. He says this attack should not have been possible."

"Obviously he's been misinformed, and it's not the only mystery we have."

"What do you mean?"

"The man that beat Captain Marvel to a pulp, he had wings and talons growing from him. They were made of Nth metal."

"How can that be?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't be! Yet, somehow it's happened and now I have to figure this out."

"Did they say who they were with?"

"I think one of them told Marvel, but it was obvious from the description. He was with the group that was fighting Nazi's army when he crossed into Kahndaq."

"They have brought the war to Kahndaq,"

"No Diana, Adam has brought the war to Kahndaq. Instead of fighting off the Supremacists, he slaughtered everyone without discrimination. He painted a target on this country and they're going to want him. This was the warning salvo."

"I wish we could have got there sooner. Maybe we could have stopped him and got more answers."

"The battle was over in 10 minutes tops kid. It would've taken that long to get the message to someone at the Palace, much less Adam himself."

"You do not believe that Adam allowed you to be attacked, do you?"

"I wish it were that simple. I believe Adam would have let me battle the man until I was defeated or admitted that I couldn't do so. As to Adam allowing them to attack me, no. I think some of the guard was paid off to say nothing. He's got plants within his palace that kept him out for a reason."

"I suspect you are right."

"They were using us as a message he said. Obviously killing us would have sent one; that they were going to be gunning for Adam next. But I wonder if that was the full message."

"I do not think so. I believe that the intent was to ruin relations, two well-known and respected heroes are killed in Kahndaq, Adam has to fight to prove he is innocent so he produces me as evidence."

"And you prove that he had nothing to do with the killings."

"I prove that he did not lift a finger to stop them from happening."

"How does that work? It's not like he could've known."

"Really? He is a leader, a metahuman, and someone who was known to hate you and Captain Marvel equally. The media thinks my ability to make people tell the truth is a parlor trick at best. Two reporters will back me up, as the rest have a field day saying that Adam beat the 'lie detector' as I've been known in the tabloids. It brings other metahumans in with a purpose at that point. He obviously will kill or have killed those he is not in favor of. It is the influence of Theo Adam, someone who knows how to work the system. The metahumans that will come will be villains looking for asylum from the heroes. Adam will refuse them and when they refuse to leave death will ensue. He is willing to kill anyone and anything, the factions of different governments that do not like him will spread rumors throughout the media which will get to higher politicians who will send people in to deal with this threat. Needless death and destruction will occur and those that instigated it will have a full scale war to remove Adam from his throne. They will need the most powerful of metahumans to come out. The Justice League, the Justice Society, and those like them. This will give a terrorist group the opportunity to make one final act to destroy everyone in one fell swoop."

"You think they really plan on going that far?"

"Use the media to cause a bigger uproar, yes. If the people are in an uproar, the government will likely follow to appease them. People are mistrustful of metahumans and those that are associated with them. The contingent of tabloid media and some crusaders are always looking for some way to paint us all as some sort of force of evil looking to take over."

"Meaning that this is a plan that's not original by any means."

"No. It is one that has been talked about before. Batman has often suspected that should any member of our community go rogue they will bring this to bear upon us. They will unleash new laws upon the world. Register as a metahuman for the government or not at all."

"They'd make us all members of the Department of Extranormal Affairs?"

"Precisely."

"And those of us that didn't go quietly?"

"If you are caught, it will be automatic prison for life. For those that are willing to go further, death."

"We're going to have to stop this before it gets worse. Are you done questioning Adam yet?"

"Hardly. I'm still trying to ascertain just how much further he will take action should things like this arise."

"What do you mean?"

"Should this war come fully inside of Kahndaq's borders, will he stop at clearing out this land or will he go into theirs and remove the threat and claim it as part of his kingdom."

"You don't think he would do it do you?"

"By the laws he follows, he would believe himself well within his rights."

"Surely the United Nations wouldn't allow that."

"They would remove they nation from our charter, then they would advise world militaries of the actions being taken by a rogue member."

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"Politics, my friend." The words no sooner left her lips then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Hawkman said in a raised voice. Adam walked into the room.

"It is good to see you are awake and well, Khufu."

"Yeah, thanks. Did you find out who it was that attacked us and where they escaped to?"

"I've searched a great deal of the land, they must have been a great deal faster than I or they had some sort of transport device at the ready. Such technology is unlikely, but I cannot say what happened. I have asked some of my men what news they have heard. One piece of news that has come of interest to me is that the body of Captain Nazi has been stolen from the convoy that was taking him to US military installation in Kuwait."

"Why would anyone steal him?"

"I do not know. They were shipping the remnants of the Supremacists and the body. They said that another convoy going that direction two days later found that the trucks were still on fire. The attack upon it killed the soldiers and the Supremacists. They found the remains of everyone but Nazi."

"How can they be sure the corpse didn't fall to ashes in the middle of the fire?"

"The bits of burnt uniform that was still attached to him after he burned was stripped from him and left in the desert some miles away."

"You're taking this too well, Adam. Aren't you outraged?"

"I am keeping my manners for now, Khufu. Believe me, when the forces behind this are revealed to me, they will beg that their deaths will be quick and sweet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Resurrection**

Diana wasn't comfortable going to her quarters. There was a search to be done and all available members should have been out searching for Hawkman and Captain Marvel's attackers. They needed to find out how they were able to escape and no one see. Adam insisted that they break for the night, he and his men would do what they could to find their assailants and bring them to justice. Diana couldn't rest, not when there was too much going on. Her better judgment was to tell Adam that he was going to accept her help and that would be final. However, the diplomat in her decided not to fight with the ruler of Kahndaq. She frowned as she thought of the betterment of negotiations. Adam had nothing to hide, she was sure of it. Still, why not accept the help? She knew the answers as soon at the question formed, because accepting outside help is exactly what he doesn't want. He's invited Diana's party here to see that he can maintain a nation on his own. It's completely unnecessary to have her or anyone else help. She disagreed and so did Hawkman. He wanted to chase down Raptor as something was completely wrong about him. Nth metal, there's no way possible it could've been bonded to him like it has been. She thought of any means by which it could've happened. She knew it couldn't be magic, the metal resists it. The only explanation was that someone surgically bonded it to him, but how?

She couldn't stay in her room any longer. It wasn't being helpful and that's something she couldn't tolerate. She walked down to Captain Marvel's room. He'd been sleeping since the battle between him and Raptor left him injured. The wounds weren't fatal, but they did tax him and it didn't help when he slammed into the ground with the force of hurricane. He was twitching restlessly in pain, but with the help of his abilities he was healing. At that moment it was a good as they could have asked. Diana looked out the window at the sleeping city. She could make out the glow of some distant campfires as the torches in the city had been extinguished for the night. As Marvel would make a noise she would wipe his forehead to make sure that he was okay. She shushed him very gently as to soothe him enough to go back to sleep. She wasn't a nursemaid, but she had done her share of these sorts of duties before. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, he was hurt badly. She found him trapped in his plane bleeding badly. She wouldn't let him die like that so Diana ripped him out of the cockpit and took him to the healer. Day and night, she kept a vigil even though the healer and the royal guard watched him like a hawk. It didn't matter to her however, as she saw it this was her duty to make sure that anyone who came to the island as badly injured as he was tended to with the best of care. While there were a good number of Amazons on Themyscira she taught that everyone does their share. Her mother was against her spending time with him, and even sent her personal guard and friend Phillipus to make sure that Diana's head wouldn't get filled with strange notions of leaving the island. Phillipus warned Queen Hippolyta that the damage was already done. He was the first man Diana had ever seen and wanted to understand him and the world he came from better. It was in his being there that the Gods stepped forward and told the tale of Ares, the God of War going mad. His destructive hand was on a course to destroy the world as they knew it, they were instructed to hold a contest and choose a champion worth going into Patriarch's World and stopping the mad God. Diana was told she wouldn't be allowed to enter the contest, but Trevor's presence had already influenced her enough to disobey her mother's wishes. She donned a mask and competed anyway, she easily won. Much to Hippolyta's surprise and dismay however, the face of her champion was revealed and she could not remove Diana from the honor she won. Since that day, Diana had worn the garb of Wonder Woman. Of course this was a name given to her by the American media, she never considered herself the superhero. That was a label pasted on her because of her gifts and the idea that she wore a 'costume'. That's one part Diana did take offense to. To her, this was a uniform. She wore it as a badge of honor in the colors and with the symbol of another who crashed upon Themyscira's shores.

Diana Trevor was a woman pilot when such things were rarely heard of. Much like Steve Trevor, her great-nephew, she crashed onto Themyscira. Though she was not as badly injured. Queen Hippolyta and her guard met her upon the shores. They were fascinated by this woman, every aspect. Hippolyta saw in her a fire and spirit that had not been upon those shores in a great deal of time. The Amazon's had long been quieted as was their punishment for actions taken millennia ago. In a small amount of time Diana Trevor and Hippolyta became friends, however an attack from Doom's Doorway would bring a quick end to the friendship. As the door creaked open a beast of horrible stature crept out and slaughtered one of the Amazon's that bravely fought to keep it back. As the alert went out others rushed to arms to push it back through. Diana too answered the call. She grabbed her service pistol and ran to the doorway where the monster was fending off the Amazons as best it could. It was trapped and become more dangerous. She fired her gun at the best which shrieked out, but it managed to find enough of a reach to hit Diana with its claws. The would was fatal, but the wounds she caused were enough for the Amazons to hurt it further. It shrank back onto the other side and the Amazons again secured the door. Hippolyta went to her dying friend and held her. Though the did not speak the same language, their bond was strong. She smiled as she passed away. Hippolyta's still remembers her fondly to this day, as anyone can tell by her daughter's name. It is rare and difficult to get her mother to speak of Diana Trevor, but when she does she speaks highly of the woman in strange clothing and the metal bird which brought her there. Princess Diana has been glad she's been able to honor her namesake in this way.

As she stood again at the window, chastising the fact that under any other circumstance she would be doing something other than this right now, a strange light flooded the room. She turned to see what was causing it, readying herself for a battle when stepped a ghostly figure. There stood Doctor Fate, a hero whose power and legend go back as far as Khufu's. The garb had been updated because of the latest person to take the mantle, the son of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. However, tonight only the body of Hector Hall stood before Diana. The voice inside the helmet had taken over, the sorcerer Nabu was with her. Nabu was one of Khufu's sorcerers back in the time of Adam. He is known to every mystic and mage in the universe as the Lord of Order, Doctor Fate. When Nabu's physical body passed away he placed his soul within the helmet of Fate so he may pass on the mantle and teach the newly appointed sorcerer the skills in which they'd need to do what was required of them. The last in line before Hector Hall was Kent Nelson, a Justice Society member who served along side Hawkman for many years. When Nelson came to learn of the histories of Nabu and the people around him over the decades, he was surprised how many souls intertwined with one another. Nabu laughed as told him that it was the way of things. Some have such powers and abilities when working as one that they will seek each other out over lifetimes and sometimes not even know. This was such an occasion.

Diana walked up to the apparition of Doctor Fate. "I am glad to see you could come.

"I cannot be with you as I would like, Hector is in deep meditation and I know you were wanting his presence for this 'reunion' I suppose you would call it.

"So I speak with Nabu?"

"Most assuredly. When I heard of what the matter was that you wished Fate to be here for, I thought perhaps it would be best if I spoke to you instead of my student."

"Thank you, Nabu. I appreciate your consideration. As I assume you do not have much time, let me begin by asking you about Adam. Do you think that it truly is Teth-Adam inhabiting the body?"

"It is none other."

"How can you be certain?"

"Let me tell you the tale of what I know of Teth-Adam from creation to his damnation. That should explain all."

"That would be welcomed. I would also like your help on one other matter as soon as you have finished your story."

"Anything, Princess Diana. I am glad to help in this matter. Let me begin with the first time I met the wizard Shazam…"

*************************************************************************************

The sun burned hot over Egypt as a man with flowing white hair and goatee walked with purpose through the city passages. There was news that Pharaoh Khufu had chosen another sorcerer to place at his side and as the royal sorcerer himself, he was curious as to who might be there to replace him by the Pharaoh's side. People whispered the rumors about the city as they saw him pass by. He wanted to stop and to tell them that it was impossible, it must have been all a misunderstanding. In his heart, however, loomed a thought that it could be true. He had gone away for a short time by royal leave. There was a scroll in the desert that he managed to locate. It needed to be locked away for safe keeping, because if it fell into the wrong hands it could bring back armies of the dead and as they killed the living, they too would be raised to join their ranks. Such a spell was an abomination, but those who had wrote it were not of the lands of Egypt. They merely died in the deserts of the kingdom. This was fortunate for the people of the kingdom, and they would never know how fortunate.

Nabu made way to the palace quickly and announced himself to the vizier of the Pharaoh so that he might be granted audience as soon as possible. The vizier went into the Pharaoh's chambers to inform him of Nabu's arrival. Khufu emerged from within and with him was the new sorcerer that Nabu had heard about.

"Nabu! It is good to see you well, old friend."

"Pharaoh, I am glad to see you in good health. I have rushed back to the palace as soon as I could."

"Then your mission to find the scroll was successful?"

"Yes, my lord. The scroll was as they said, and with it a great deal of asps to keep it company. We did lose a few men to them, but we managed to procure it and lock it away from anyone else ever find it."

"I am pleased to hear it, the idea is an abomination to the Gods. Now a question to you my loyal friend, why did you not appear in as you always do?"

"Rumors are abound about a new sorcerer in your court. I felt it inappropriate to enter if it was that I've been replaced."

"Replaced? Surely you jest Nabu! I would not toss you aside so easily, but the rumors of a new sorcerer is true. I wish to introduce you to Jebediah, he originates from the Canaan regions and tells the tale of many lifetimes of living."

"I have heard of this man. He was the Champion, his power came from a conglomerate of Gods that is only known to a select group now as the Vlarem."

"You know much about me, Nabu. How do you come across this information?"

"I am a Lord of Order, it is my business to know. I am surprised that you do not go by Vlarem anymore."

"The old ones have gone to wherever Gods may go once they are done with this realm. That was not before they imparted their higher knowledge to me. A keeper of magics that would no longer exist if it were not for the Rock of Eternity."

"I am surprised that you can leave it, Jebediah of Canaan."

"It was not as a punishment that I was left there."

"You were made immortal with a mission to protect that place, and it was for a deed you did."

"Those deeds were long since put away."

"Believe as you will. Pharaoh, I warn you of this, this man once conspired with creatures that would serve Apophis."

"Obviously he betrayed these evil creatures then, because the Gods would never allow him here if he had not."

"My apologies Pharaoh, I do not mean to question your judgment. Nonetheless, I will not be leaving the kingdom on these journeys any longer. I wish to make sure that things do not dissolve into chaos."

"Then we shall celebrate, Nabu. For it will be good to have you both by my side!"

*************************************************************************************

"So you knew of him and did not trust his motivations for being there?" Diana gained a concerned look on her face.

"He had consorted with what is now known as a demon during his time as the Champion. "

"Demons?"

"Yes, they've been around for a long time. Many things have been, but they were less heard of because Gods kept them out of their lands generally."

"So how did this one consort with Jebediah?"

"The Champion had become arrogant with his powers. None opposed him in that corner of the world, save those Gods to which fueled his powers. In those days Gods tested their champions which meant that such things would on occasion be overlooked as an intrusion, but more as a challenge to be overcome. The demon, really demoness, came in to do something that would haunt Shazam for all time."

"She seduced him?"

"Correct. The Champion believed that he had met a woman that would've easily been spotted as evil had he listened to the voices in his head. The fool had his relations with her and because he accepted her, she became pregnant."

"By the Gods! If he did such things then why did they trust him with such magics?"

"As ultimate punishment. The power he had at his disposal was never truly tapped. It could not be and in return he was a jailer as well. He had to keep the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man locked away forever lest they plague mankind again."

"Surely they weren't all dealt with."

"No, their influence still reaches out, but they left good in the world. As long as we can claim that then their prison is still warranted and appreciated."

"Tell me then, how did the Wizard gain so much power?"

"There were texts written, he was stripped of his powers at the Champion once he completed two tasks. Gaining a Rock from the Heavens and one from the Hells. Combined it created the Rock of Eternity. Once inside the Gods left and with it they turned him back into Jebediah. They told him that at one time his heart was good and pure, but the influence of power had become so much that he became like that of which they instructed him to fight. So instead of being the Champion with the powers of a God, he would safeguard them for all time until he found a worthy person to harness it. A true protector of the power of magics."

"A true protector such as Adam or Marvel."

"Yes. He made his plea to the departing Gods that he needed some sort of power in order to protect these things. Even in the void where the rock stood, he feared its attack. The Gods agreed and told him to start reading the texts of powers long since forgotten to man. They bestowed him just enough ability to scare someone, but not enough to actually inflict any harm. In his fear he read the books voraciously trying to learn what he could. After many hundreds of years he became quite the wizard. The true lesson of his Gods."

"The lesson of Eden. You have it all if you do not allow temptation to get the better of you."

"Yes. Once taken away, you must work to gain what you have lost. Temptation is a powerful beast, but it can be slain if you try."

"So he emerged in Egypt to pass on this power."

"An intent that at the time I could not have fathomed. I knew that as an immortal locked away for a crime, death would be a welcomed thing. I would watch him closely because I could not trust his intent. I knew the Gods would not allow demons to roam our lands. Apophis, Sobek, and Set were all we needed roaming our lands and in truth they would not tolerate interference from the likes of demons. My fear was that he may be searching for his love and if he established himself in the first real civilization since his age had passed then perhaps she may reappear."

"I would have thought that he would have learned from his union with her before."

"As I learned later, yes. He had sired to children with the demon. They live until this day and I believe have plagued Superman on a regular basis."

"Why were they left to live by Shazam's Gods?"

"As a constant reminder to him of his failure. He brought forth their creation, he would have to bring about their end if he wished the world to be rid of them."

"A father would have to kill his own children…"

"Precisely."

"So when did you learn that Shazam's intent was to create a new champion?"

"Within months. He avoided me for some time. I do not blame him for that, after all our last meeting had not gone well. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he could not escape my view. He tried to block my eyes from his intent and the only time he could find peace away was when he returned to the Rock of Eternity. One day he decided that he had put up with this enough and confronted me. He knocked upon my chamber door and found that much like his door it too could lead elsewhere than a room."

*************************************************************************************

Jebediah stormed to Nabu's door as if to challenge the Lord of Order. Nabu allowed himself to be known that he was watching the wizard's every move. He would not have this sort of mistrust placed on him, he had done nothing to Nabu. He was angered that his history was called into question, he'd paid for his sins many years ago. 'Such arrogance,' he thought. As he beat upon the door it slid open and the wizard stared into a place as strange as where the Rock of Eternity floated. He started to move back a bit, not sure as to what would happen should he enter. Then a voice from out of nowhere came.

"Enter, Jebediah of Canaan. You wanted to speak with me, now you may!"

"Nabu? Are you in control of this void?"

"I inhabit a realm beyond this one. It is where my tower is located, and thusly where I take residence. You understand such things I assume."

"Yes, but I thought none but Gods themselves had the capability of entering these realms."

"You are not a God and you enter them all the time."

"The God's gave me access to it."

"The God's made you aware. You are so knowledgeable Jebediah, but there is much you still have yet to learn. Now, enter and we may speak face to face. That is, unless you have lost your nerve to do so."

"I stand by my decision to come to you Nabu!" He entered the doorway and a blinding flash of light filled the wizard's eyes. As they came back into focus, he saw a chamber not unlike the one in the Rock of Eternity. It was filled with artifacts and a throne. There was also a scrying mirror on a wall. The image was blank, but power radiated from it. The wizard was occupied browsing through the archives of texts and scrolls, much too busy to notice that someone had taken a seat upon the throne.

"Fascinating, isn't it? You thought you kept the combined knowledge of all magics?"

Jebediah jumped a little as he looked back wide-eyed at Nabu, "I did not even see you come in!"

"This is my tower, I can move around it as easily a water flows through the Nile. I did not announce my presence because I wanted to see the look upon your face as you looked through my collection."

"Some of these things... The Gods told me I had the sum knowledge of magic in the world."

"At one time, perhaps. It is old and powerful magics long forgotten to many, save those like myself. Their passing left an age of magic gone, but not dead. Through you it still lives."

"They entrusted me with it."

"No, the shackled you to it! You were cursed to watch over the very thing that you channeled naturally at one time."

"The Champion never had that sort of power!"

"Did he not? Or was it that you never truly learned the greatness that could have been yours had you passed your trials?"

"You talk as if you know the matter well."

"Trust me Jebediah of Canaan, I have studied you as I would any of these texts. Your fall from grace and your attempt to rise from it is well known."

"How can you know of my attempt to redeem myself? I have been locked away for many of century."

"Magic has eyes. Those of higher planes have watched you and for a price I watched you grow in knowledge and tap a miniscule part of a larger power. However, that is the past. What interests me now is your return to this realm, what does it hold for the future?"

"I have long been the keeper of this knowledge and power. I have come to choose a champion that he might replace me."

"You wish to curse someone with your punishment that you may pass on?"

"I have done my duty and I have since paid for my crimes, it is time to pass it on to a worthy successor."

"How will you determine this?"

"I will bestow upon him the same gifts as I once had."

"Will you truly? And how might you go about this?"

"I will petition the Gods, and in doing so I hope to give my new champion the strength in order that he might carry on when I no longer here."

"Such boldness. Who would you ask for such power?"

"I wish the Pantheon's blessings."

"My our ambitions are high, aren't they? And do you think they would be willing to bestow such gifts?"

"Their powers will influence him, I merely give them the opportunity to have a champion that can guard the old magics better than I. You say I cannot be trusted, then I give the opportunity to put someone worthy of it in charge. Surely you see the logic!"

"I do old wizard, I see the logic quite clearly. Then, it comes to one last detail if the Gods see it fit to grant your champion access to their powers, who will have this gift bestowed upon him? Or is it a her?"

"I do not know. The answer has not become apparent to me yet, but when they are revealed the kingdom will know!"

"Of that I have no doubts."

*************************************************************************************

"He stormed out afterwards and that very day he went to petition for the powers of the Gods."

"Where he met Anubis through your doing, I assume?"

"As you know, the Gods do as they will. However, where the Amulet of Anubis goes he is sure to listen." Nabu pointed to the medallion glistening upon his chest.

"Which is why he stepped in."

"Yes. As a whole they would not listen, but Anubis knew the importance of having someone protect two of the greatest sources of Earthbound magic."

"After all this, why did they allow him to have the powers in the first place? Weren't they afraid of who would be chosen by one that failed before?"

"As it was explained to me by Lord Anubis, they were not concerned for him choosing someone. Their concern was what would happen to the person that these gifts would be bestowed upon. Ra, Osiris, Isis, Anubis, Horus and Nepthys to name but a few sat in council to discuss the matter. It was decided that to the Gods he went to, their powers could be granted as they saw fit. When Anubis answered his call, he gave the wizard the stipulation that he had to restrict his powers and the challenge of fitting them under the name Shazam. Shazam became his name, a common custom in Egypt in those days. The wizard was very pleased that he had the opportunity to attempt to make a successful champion. Anubis warned him however that should this person turn out to not be fit, they would not be as kind to the wizard as the old ones were. They would allow this creation to run until Shazam stopped. The final words before Anubis faded was; 'Choose wisely.'"

"When Adam received these powers what did you think?"

"I was apprehensive. He was a fine warrior and a good natured man, but the powers that he was to inherit he knew little about. As he told the story to me once, Shazam told him it was a gift to protect the Pharaoh and all of Egypt. To a warrior worth his salt, that is all that need be said. Why should he mistrust the wizard? The Pharaoh obviously trusted him, lest his other sorcerer destroy this fool. If only I had..."

"You and Adam have spoken?"

"Many times. When he was hidden inside the scarab necklace I visited him to keep him from madness."

"Why do that?"

"I felt sympathy for him. He did disobey the Pharaoh, and that was something that he should not have done. He knew better than that, but at the time it was for the love of his wife and protection of the kingdom that drove him. Shazam feared the warning from Anubis came to pass, because loyal Adam would never have done such an act before. He was answering to higher powers at that time. They wouldn't listen and for it he was punished."

"What do you think of Shazam's actions since Adam's return?"

"The old wizard learned. The boy that is Billy Batson had everything that was required to create a champion. What's more, it is not all Gods that bring him his powers."

"I find it strange that he found any others that would allow him to attempt this again."

"The law of three, Princess Diana and the third time was foreseen by all. The person that had been chosen by destiny to take over for Shazam when the time came. But it would not be without trials and this is but one Billy Batson has had to face."

"They knew all along that his was to find the next keeper, that's why the Egyptians agreed to it in the first place! But, if that was the case then why were the concerned for the person he chose."

"He would have millennia upon millennia of his life stripped from him and his life would be torn to shreds before it. Khufu wasn't a horrid Pharaoh, but there were cruelties that he did bestow on days when things angered him. He was of man, chosen to make sure that the Gods' will be done. How he chose to meet out his destiny was purely his decision. Though Adam did what he will, Khufu and Shazam should have sympathized more with his wounded heart. For even in service of a kingdom, the loss of ones love can make a person do irrational things."

"Have you talked to Shazam since?"

"Yes. He is proud of Billy Batson, as well he should be. Now that he's had further time to consider actions done he has become sorry for the things he's allowed to happen. However, he's not regretful of how he's handled these situations."

"Meaning, much like Hawkman, he feels locking up Adam was the right thing to do."

"Now that the real Adam is freed he had feared for his latest champions life. For all the power at his disposal and the sheer amount of skill he's shown in using it, he is no warrior. He's beaten Theo Adam, but Teth-Adam could kill him."

"Billy differs greatly from both Adam and the Champion. I don't sense any sort of arrogance in him."

"None to be found, his powers derive from Greco-Roman Pantheons. Where Hermes declined, the Roman Mercury accepted to be one of the Gods that powered Captain Marvel. It was a pleasure for all to do so once they saw the boy in which they would be making a hero. For much like Superman, children like him and feel his influence as a positive effect. He teaches tolerance to religions and still is, and the expression goes, down to Earth. That makes him worthy, and for the first time Shazam has a chance to make it all right."

"Thank you Nabu, I appreciate your coming and giving me more to consider."

"It is my pleasure, Princess. Now you have other matters in which to discuss with me?"

"Yes, there has been attacks on Kahndaq by a figure called the Raptor who seems to have Nth metal protruding from him as if it were bone and there is the disappearance of Captain Nazi."

"The Raptor. I assume you have heard of the spacecraft that bore a passenger from Thanagar?"

"Yes, Hawkman told me of a visit during his time as Pharaoh. He said that Horus the Hawk-God sent the being here."

"Correct, but matters of an important nature came and no one on Thanagar had heard from the dispatched ship, so they sent a second scout. It reached Earth, but not before taking damage. How it was damaged I could not say, but the star drive that it used to travel great distances was leaking an energy that put it in a weird state of flux. It triangulated where the other ship had landed, so at least the pilot managed to get the ship aimed at the right hemisphere of the globe, however it did not reach the intended destination. It landed in modern day Qurac, some years after Khufu's reign had ended. As the ship crashed it was spotted by villagers. Some of the brave ones traveled to it so they could see if the Gods had sent them a sign. They found the ship glowing as if on fire, but the flame was dark and pulsing. Though it fell from the heavens it did not feel hot, so the curious travelers went to it. Others started to fear what it was, but one man didn't. He stepped forward further and further when the drive started to fully destabilize. As the man reached to touch the craft he was sucked into a vortex. The metal of the craft, Nth Metal itself somehow bonded to the man, as did the wings. Chaos and inexplicable creation was born from it. This feared creature was born."

"It has survived too all this time?"

"No. Raptor is a distant descendant of the man. He wished to have sons that may share in this great gift. So with his metagene activated by this, he seduced women and one bore him a son, and the lineage has all had children with the same ability. He is a threat to those of the magical persuasion, but he can be beaten. "

"And what of Nazi? What has happened to his body?"

"He has inherited power, Princess. A great and terrible power that should not have ever come be in hands such as his."

"Another trial?"

"Yes, but whose has yet to be revealed. Perhaps it is a test for you all."

"Nazi will be resurrected and he will come here?"

"Yes."

"Why return here?"

"Because Adam helped in his death. He will want to return the favor. I must go now. Hector Hall has almost recuperated and we must go back on the hunt. I am sorry we could not be here more than in just corporeal form."

"Many thanks Nabu. I hope that when this all comes to its end that we may all meet again to tell the tale."

"I cannot reveal that Princess, but one way or another our souls will meet again. Farewell." An ankh appeared and the ghostly image faded into nothing. Wonder Woman wiped the head of Captain Marvel once more and returned to looking out the window. She had agreed to stay put at the behest of Teth-Adam. Now, he must understand that for the lives of all concerned he will have to accept help, for all their sakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Negotiations**

Wonder Woman stayed in a chair by Marvel's bed making sure he was okay. He had finally started to stir as the smell of food being prepared started to come through the halls and window. He awoke and noticed that his shirt was over on a table in the corner of the room. He blushed slightly at the idea he was at least partially naked in front of Wonder Woman. He thought to himself, 'Holy Moley, Billy! She's probably seen half the superheroes chests before. Sometimes you really show your age!'

Diana looked over at his face and she smiled. He met her gaze with and returned the expression. She was glad to see her companion was awake. "Are you okay, Billy?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Princess Diana. Ready to get out of this bed and go look for something to eat."

"I thought in your Captain Marvel form, you had no need of sustenance?"

"That's very true, but it smells too good!" She laughed a little, which made Marvel grin from ear to ear. As he got up out of bed she noticed there wasn't even a scar from the wound on his chest. He went and grabbed the shirt and inspected the damage. "Well, Raptor did a number on me."

"Hawkman said his wings were made of Nth Metal as were his claws. You were hurt badly, but your wounds were healing well so we allowed you to rest and recuperate."

"Thanks, Diana! I really needed that. Now if you'll excuse me for just one second. SHAZAM!" A lighting bolt struck him and there stood the young Batson. Billy got a look at Wonder Woman with his teenaged eyes and immediately felt himself blushing that he stood there in front of this Grecian beauty. As soon as the last spark of the lighting faded he called the wizard's name again and there stood Marvel with a fresh uniform. "See, better than dry cleaning."

As soon as Marvel returned, a knock came at the door. As the person was bid entrance, in walked Adam. He looked at the fresh faced Marvel, and bowed his head slightly. "It is good to see you well, Batson. I had feared that Raptor's attack had done far more damage."

"He tried, luckily I'm a bit more resilient then he expected. So how goes the search?"

Diana looked over to him with a bit of surprise, "You know about the search?"

"I heard everything, Diana. I was curious to see if any progress had been made."

"We found their escape route, and where there is one we fear there may be more. They have made tunnels under the sand."

"That can't be stable."

"They are very stable, Batson. Their energy blaster has been fusing the sands into a glass tunnel."

"Which means they must have some sort of metahuman creating the hole while he creates the support."

"Precisely. "

Diana stepped between them and looked at Adam with her soft features turned to almost to a cold marble-like appearance. "What is your course of action?"

"That tunnel has been destroyed, and the act of war has been declared. I warned their armies to stay out and they sent in troops regardless."

"This is not the best way to go about this. I realize they violated your borders, and it is well within your rights, but right now a war is not good for you or your people."

"What would you have me do? Make empty threats?! They come here and attack my guests and leave through roads created through out the kingdom so that they may go as they please and break my laws. Would you just have me talk this out with them? Try to rehabilitate them as your Justice League would? My prisons are empty and shall remain so! One visitor is all they will need and it will be so that I might ascertain what it is their leaders are thinking so I might find them and remove it from their heads!"

"If you do that, you will cause a greater war Adam. You will cause more than just your people harm. As an Amazon, I understand that sometimes fighting is the only way to ensure that people understand we are peaceful until pushed. However, we have to make sacrifices to a greater good! Let them come here Adam, but deal with them on your soil. Do not enter their war on their soil, because it escalates into higher chaos. All that you will have worked for will be for nothing. Do you wish the people of Kahndaq to suffer?"

The hardened expression started to loose its ferocity and he turned to look at Wonder Woman. "Then how would you suggest they be dealt with?"

"They will return, Adam. I would not generally recommend fighting on your soil, but these are strange circumstances and it is best to keep you from invading other lands."

"Are you telling me that the world will retaliate against me for defending my lands against the cries of war?"

"Yes, and I know you understand why."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHAT AM I TO DO, PRINCESS?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD WHERE I MUST MAKE ALLOWANCES WHERE OTHERS WILL NOT BUDGE?!"

"Calm yourself Adam. You must have expected this."

"I knew that mistrust was going to run rampant because of the confused details of my history and that of Theo Adam. I also expected that being what they consider a metahuman caused a great deal of concern, that is why I invited you here. As a Princess, you should know that to fight a war on my soil is madness. "

"I agree, and under normal circumstances that would be accepted. They have violated you and given cause, but your very being in this war escalates things. That will cause them to escalate their measures too. That is why Raptor came here, because his peculiar body can damage you. Perhaps he might even be able to kill you."

"This is civilization is it? Roll over and take it because you have an advantage?"

"They are hoping that you will press that advantage, don't you see? If they involve metahumans in this fight it will be a reason to get more and more here. The bulk of metahumans may die trying to dethrone you and the battered and weakened few that stand afterwards can be fired upon by nuclear armaments. Adam, they will come. You safest bet is to evacuate the cities, take them to one of the allied convoys for some assistance and when they come you may dispense justice as you see fit in your lands."

"Then you will not object to their dying?"

"I do not relish the idea of killing, but I cannot stop you from doing as you feel you must. Especially if you have no other alternatives."

"Armies are invading, that is enough reason to kill someone!"

"These metahumans may be able to inflict pain upon you, and again, perhaps kill you. What of the non-meta contingent? Do they truly offer you any sort of threat? Your speed can destroy the weapons before they have been the chance to fire. With help you may be able to focus on stopping those that are truly threats to you while others stop these that cannot hurt you?"

"You are offering?"

"Yes, you need my help Adam. You are a good leader to these people, do not let your anger and hate take away the one person who has truly looked out for them in such a long time."

"I have no intention of having them looked after by another terrorist dictator. It seems, Princess Diana, since I invited you here that I am forcibly opened to your suggestions."

"The are not forced, and nor should you feel obligated to listen if it is not your will to do so. I merely wish for you to open up to the idea that a war outside of Kahndaq is more likely to cause a bigger threat with more potential to destroy everyone. If you follow my plan you act on good faith, respecting others borders, protecting those that you hold dear and all it might cost is rebuilding which we would be happy to help with. It is better all around."

In mere moments Hawkman walked into the room. He and Adam stared at one another, but their eyes did not break. Hawkman looked deep as did Adam, neither budging ground. "You were listening outside the door." Adam broke the silence.

"Little hard not to hear when someone's shouting."

"Then, oh great Pharaoh, what do you believe to be the best course of action? Hold back all power at your disposal or send it in as a warning? Or do I even need to ask? Has the answer truly changed in all these years?"

"Adam!" Diana sharply said, "Quarrels between you two shouldn't start up right now. There's a bigger objective to be had here!"

"She's right, there is something much larger to do and like it or not we're all going to be needed. Diana, I need to speak with you about that as well, if his lordship would allow it."

"Of course Khufu, my kingdom is your kingdom." Adam said with a harsh tone. He turned to Batson and walked towards him. Hawkman grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her towards the door. She gave footing willingly and walked out.

"This had best be important, Hawkman. I am in the middle of trying to keep Adam from invading another country."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I don't think he wrong in wanting to go."

"Surely you jest! What in the name of the Gods would possess you to want to take him into Qurac to fight them?"

"I believe in home field advantage as much as the next person, but it's best to take it to their home and give them something to think about. It's the best way to ensure they understand."

"You understand the political and military nightmare that would ensue? I just explained this to him!"

"That may be, but he didn't have backing by us before! America, hell the WORLD, knows who we are. We wouldn't go blindly into something with someone we didn't trust."

"You truly don't look at it that way do you? It's not going to work, they will hang all of us for this in a heartbeat. Involving metahumans in a fight with another metahuman is fine, but it won't end there and you know it. There is a delicate line that cannot be broken, if it is we risk government sanctions. Do you wish to work for the Department of Extranormal Affairs?"

"No, but I truly don't believe that a fight here in Kahndaq is the best way to go. If we send those people out they'll start attacking the leaving citizens just to lure him out. Anything they can to stoke the fire, they'll do. You know that, right?"

"And what happens when the JLA and JSA have to come in to deal with this? Can you ensure that Doctor Fate will be here? Can you ensure the Spectre will come? Because outside the 3 of us, the only hope we have is that Batman can get to your mace or any Nth Metal before Adam crushes him."

"We can explain that we were in the right."

"Some will understand, others will not. This is not as cut and dry as you would have it Carter. They will have to take actions and bring us in to the world courts. Here in Kahndaq we are helping to avert war and save lives. Outside we become biological weapons of mass destruction. The Quraci's only involved their metahuman contingent because of Captain Nazi. They only come here because they are avenging the death of their soldiers. Here they are criminals and if they die in war then at least we can claim we could not interfere as long as Adam holds office. Now, do you wish to continue with this madness?"

"On one hand it sounds like a good plan, on the other it sounds more like saving our own skins than wanting to keep him out of trouble."

"I have no want to save my skin, Hawkman! That is the least of my worries! My concern is keeping us in a position to help others and not have to carry out a prison sentence or be executed for crimes against the world and bring the wrath of the government down on the rest of our colleagues."

Hawkman looked back towards the door as he saw a glimpse of Adam's back. He was engaged in conversation with Marvel. It was fascinating to him, because no matter what he still believe Adam to be a vicious killer and yet his hospitality has been remarkable since they came here. There he was in front of Captain Marvel, someone he obviously hated, and yet they don't raise fists and do battle. He's made no attempt on their lives and generally tried to prove he was worth his post as leader of this nation. He looked back at Diana who allowed him the time to really see Adam in a different light. "You truly believe in him, don't you?"

"Yes. The man that is Adam was branded evil for acts of the heart. Passions that you've shown again and again when Shiera was alive. The only difference between then and now is that you were a king then. Put yourself in his position Carter Hall, Pharaoh Khufu, Hawkman… Allow yourself to consider if he had told you to stay and allow the body of your dead love and offspring be desecrated when you had the power to at least give them a burial, perhaps avenge them. What would you have done?"

The thoughts of his wife passed through his mind. Shiera Sanders, Hawkgirl, died of old age in this lifetime. Chay-Ara, soul mate of Khufu died because of a mad priest that was bonded to her and Khufu throughout their incarnations. Shiera and Carter always managed to find one another in different lives, but so did this mad priest who would kill one then the other later once they had nothing more to live for. The priest was Hath-Set, maddened by power, the fear that Khufu had about Adam. What was it about him that seemed to find these types? It was a test, judge which was truly power-drunk? Who did it for love, who did it because they hated Khufu so much? Hath-Set hated Khufu for the power he had, the Gods that favored him, and the fact that he found such love in Chay-Ara. She was beautiful, she was of good lineage, and most of all Hath-Set wanted her as his own. He thought of Shiruta and how if he had thought to do so, Adam would've been better on the front lines then as his body guard. Shazam's gift would've been spent more wisely had he allowed him to accept it and placed him back in Kahndaq as its guardian. The thoughts never occurred to him before. It was as if the idea was against his very being to have considered before now. He knew that it was the influence of Wonder Woman that brought him to this point. He wondered where she was when she could've done the most good. If he had of thought of this back then, he could've save Teth-Adam thousands upon thousands of years trapped. Maybe the monster he saw was because he was spoiled on his own power and refused to see that what he hated in himself is what he hated most in others.

Diana put her hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry, Carter. I only wish to give you perspective."

"Nothing to be sorry for Diana, you did the right thing. It's just after all this time, it's very hard to consider how wrong I could've been."

"There needs to be more of that and if it can start with you then perhaps others will learn. Maybe alliances that can be forged today may turn into forgiveness and friendships later."

He laughed a little, "I wouldn't count on the friendship."

*************************************************************************************

Adam and Marvel were face to face. The look of anger never left Adam as he still thought he'd prefer to take the war to the enemy versus having them come to him. Marvel wondered if Adam would act as he saw fit or take Diana's advice and evacuate the people.

"I suppose you agree with Wonder Woman?"

"How can I not? She's right when she says the world will not accept you going out there."

"I loathe not fighting this head on. If one can counter a tidal wave before it reaches shore, then isn't that the best course of action?"

"The problem Adam is that you're stopping one tidal wave, there's many more that will come. What's worse is that the more you crash into them the bigger the splash you'll create. It's not about just the fight, it's the fallout."

"Yes, the others that she mentioned would come. Damn them for judging me so harshly."

"You haven't given the a lot of chances have you? You betrayed the team you joined for this, going against every principle that they believe in. You've willfully killed when simply exerting enough force to make them reconsider is all that was really necessary."

"I betrayed them? I respected them! Their ways were ideal, but not practical and much like every other hero out there they don't do anything that shows true effect for the people."

"We save lives and give second chances."

"You save lives. Few of you ever rebuild homes destroyed, you save lives and at what cost? So you can pat one of your enemies on the head and put him away in a cell that hardly seems to function properly? It's as I told Diana, the Joker escapes his mental institute and for what? So he can kill people and play games with the Batman. He murders people effortlessly and in grotesque fashion, yet the call me a killer. They call him deranged and in need of help."

"It's true, they have judged you harshly. Still, if you bothered to look, some were trying to help you."

"Yes, some were and some did. However, how many came to my aid when I said Kahndaq needed to be saved?"

"They were respecting government laws by not going in. The only reason you weren't nuked was because they didn't want to kill the innocents and they were sure you'd be dealt with."

"Yet they followed me didn't they? Hawkman led a team here to bring me to my knees."

"The people wanted you and then you passed the law saying that metahuman entry was not allowed until you could claim friend. Which is why Hawkman and I jumped at the chance to see what came of your being ruler once the invite was extended."

"Of course you did, Batson. You and he were hoping that these people would be fine, but fearing that I had let the power run to my head and they would be under tyrannical rule."

"Do you blame us? I'll be honest, I can't look at you without seeing Theo Adam. I've tried time and again, but there's a part of me that fears his influence is still there and that with this sort of power at his disposal it would be easy for him to lord over these people. I couldn't help it, but Wonder Woman believes that you are Teth-Adam and that your intentions are purely motivated by freeing these lands of the Hell they've had to endure. I can't argue with that anymore. You shown no signs of the man I met first as Black Adam, you're nothing like him. The only problem is that who replaced Theo was a man that had multiple wrongs heaped against him that have followed him through time. I apologize for allowing my biases to get in the way of what you wanted to accomplish, but you have to understand reason too. War isn't what it was in your time. Sure, brutality and horrors still exist, but to invade other countries tends to get the rest of the world involved. It's as she said, these people aren't ready for that. They can barely handle guns, rockets, and missiles. You take it to the next level and humanity won't accept that, metahumans won't accept that. Please, this decision will make you or break you Adam, consider the consequences. You could prove everyone right. Adam the murderer or Adam the destroyer of all. Be Adam the hero."

His expression became one of understanding and sorrow. As he turned around he noticed that the two other figures were walking towards the door. He hand to tell his people something, but what would he tell them? He wanted them to stand as a great people, not have them run away. Adam looked towards the streets that were filled with celebrations that were continuing on from last night. People were dancing, feasting, cheering for the first signs towards a greater tomorrow. Brightly colored uniforms standing against the black and gold that he wore. That's one reason people liked Captain Marvel or Superman better than him, because they offer a gentle smile and a shining example of hope. Adam's appearance was frightening. He stood taller than Marvel, his hair slicked back and his eyes like that of a predator. Eyes that have seen many sorrows and not enough fulfillment. The people have seen him smile, but for the most part he remains serious. He thought about Marvel a moment, this boy who several years ago could never have counseled him on war. Somehow this child who still has yet to experience so much of life could talk to him on a level that Adam's heart could not deny. Softly as he wandered toward the window he spoke, "Out of the mouth of babes."

As Marvel was about to say something, Diana and Hawkman walked by into the room. Hawkman went up to Adam and stood by his side as they gazed upon the happy people. Hawkman reached up and took his helmet off and placed it on the bed and looked over to Adam who turned to see the face of Carter Hall. The two were giving the other unsure looks, as if for the first time they didn't know what to say to the other. The tension was just as thick as it was when the team first arrived in Kahndaq, but it was different now. For the first time the two really saw the other. Carter looked away back towards the crowds, "I'm sorry, Teth-Adam. I thought as a Pharaoh too long, and not enough as a man whose heart had been ripped away. "

"I wish I could say I was sorry Khufu, but there is a lot of bitterness left in me. I can't completely apologize for disobeying your commands, but I will so far as to say that it was disrespectful to your title."

"It's alright, Adam. Chay-Ara was taken from me and I suffered great madness until he came for me."

"What of Nabu and the wizard? Did they not try and stop this maddened fool?"

"Nabu was called away from my court and at that time for good. Shazam's shame at how you turned out drove him back to the Rock of Eternity. That left the guard to protect me, and they were finely skilled warriors. Against the magics of a dark priest however, they stood little chance. Chay-Ara was attacked when she was away from my sight. She was a willful one that woman, but that is why I loved her dearly. "

"It is unfortunate that the fates decided you had to understand my pain better. Now imagine living with it everyday since you were imprisoned for thousands of years. How do you imagine that feels? Living with the guilt that if you had been there you could have killed the enemy before they killed her? How do you think it felt to know that the enemy violated her before killing her and cutting away larger bits for meals? That is what these depraved killers did. How did Chay-Ara die? Was she too eaten after being beaten and raped? I cannot think of any lesson more harsh than having to deal with it."

Carter felt the sting in his soul where the idea of Hath-Set doing horrid things to his wife just twist inside. He didn't want to imagine it. It was too horrible, and yet he remembers vividly the bodies of the men and women, eaten in places, bruised and bloodied from continual beatings, and their faces left intact so they may see the frightened expressions. What would he have done to them had he see that? Chay-Ara was stabbed and left for dead as a blatant lesson for her rejection and his hatred for the Pharaoh. Shiruta wasn't even given that sort of thought, she was merely one of many that was to be killed as a simple conquest. He snapped out of it for a moment as the people spotted them in the window. They cheered and loudly chanted Adam's name repeatedly. "What are you going to do? "

"I am going to the American Military Force outside our borders and I will talk to them about helping to evacuate the people into some sort of safe land. Perhaps with the help of Marvel they can keep the traveling passengers safe from enemy attack. They are coming, I hear it from the Gods that speak with me, Raptor and his ilk are preparing for war."

Diana stepped up behind him, "There is another concern. I had a visitor last night, Nabu talked with me about another enemy that is making his way here."

"Nabu was here?" Adam's expression sharpened.

"He was not able to come in his solid form, but his projection came to offer his thoughts and memories about you."

"And what did he say?"

"He came to your defense. He said that he spoke with you many times and that he felt you had been wronged."

"Yes. He kept me company as did the Gods during my imprisonment. I am pleased that he still finds some favor in me to come and testify on my behalf. But enough of this, who else dares to invade?!"

"Captain Nazi. Apparently he was resurrected by the power that was fueled in that artifact."

"He wants revenge, does he?"

"And presumably that artifact."

"Of course. Well, if it is war these factions want, then it is war they shall have. Let them come, let them all come. Their blood will stain the sands, I swear it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Drums of War**

Wonder Woman and Black Adam were flying towards the borders at tremendous speeds. He had a determined look about him. She could tell he still wasn't pleased with the idea of evacuating the citizens of Kahndaq, but after the talk with both Captain Marvel and Diana he knew that it was the best course of action. The warrior in his still screamed to take the fight to them and break them apart in front of their own men. Then again he also knew that it could make martyrs out of the dead. Still, he felt that if they wished to contest his power and avenge their fallen he would happily stand ready. Regardless of how he wanted to handle this, it always came back to Diana being right.

Just mere minutes ago he stood before his people and made the announcement that with or without the help of the American military they would be carrying out of the evacuation. The cheers that were prevalent moments before came a deafening silence. "My people, this decision does not come with ease. I would not ask this of you, except to say that words of wisdom has been brought to me and if I am to keep you safe through this storm I must weather it myself. I cannot risk any of you suffering through this."

A young man shouted back at Adam, "We would stand and fight with you, leader! We cannot allow them to destroy our homes and attack you while we do nothing! Running is not what you would do Mighty Adam!"

"I know, Mushek. However, sometimes it is better to retreat and live to fight another day. Our freedoms do come with a cost, this time I am the one who must pay. In future it could be any of you, but not today."

The boy looked surprised, "You know my name..."

"Yes, as I know them all as any leader should." Adam walked toward Mushek and took him by the hand, shaking it as if he were an equal. "The sacrifice you make today will bring us closer to peace. That is a cause worth fighting for, do not underestimate the importance of that role." Mushek's startled expression turned to cheered as he started chanting Adam's name once more. The crowd started with him and soon, Adam realized truly what sort of effect he had on the people. He knew that they loved him because he protected them, but he never knew they would die for him so readily. These weren't soldiers, they were people. None had any more training in battling a combat ready solider than they had at leading them, yet somehow they believed they could stand together. There was a humbling thought to Adam, and one he wouldn't soon forget. "You all inspire me, I will deem myself worthy in your eyes once more." The cheers could be heard for at least a mile as he and Wonder Woman took off.

They reached the borders and the media started to swarm. Adam held out his hand in a stop motion. "I apologize, we do not have time to discuss things in detail. I am here to see whoever is in charge of this military convoy." Adam looked around, seeing if he could spot a command tent anywhere about. Walking towards him was a lean older man, birds on his collar indicating he was a Colonel and staunch look about him.

"Well, looks like we have us a couple of visitors. What can I do for you Wonder Woman?"

"Actually it is more what you can do for Teth-Adam, Colonel...?"

"Westlake, Colonel Harry Westlake. So you're Black Adam, eh? You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be."

"Please, call me Adam, Colonel. I wish to speak to you about a matter of urgency. May we step outside the prying eyes of the cameras?"

"Of course." As they started to walk towards Col. Westlake's tent, the sounds of people following weren't far behind. Wonder Woman stopped and turned to meet the faces of the reporters. She gave a stern look to them as they got the picture that no one was supposed to follow. Lois Lane stood in the back as Wonder Woman looked towards her.

"Come on guys, they're going to go all hush, hush on us again."

"You lose your nerve, Lane?" One of the reporters asked.

"Sure have, and unless you want a pissed off Amazon on your case you'd best lose yours too." The reporter looked at Wonder Woman who loomed over him giving him a stare that could freeze someone's soul.

"Alright, I get the point. No admittance."

"Thank you all for your understanding, time permitting sometime later I will try and speak with you. Most likely though, I will not have the opportunity until after all matters concering Kahndaq are at a close." The reporters turned around and walked away almost in a huff. Lois stayed behind for a moment.

"Things that rough, Diana?"

"Off the record?"

"Of course."

"There is tensions mounting and it is not from Adam himself. The people of Kahndaq are in considerable danger because of the way Adam handled the battle that came across his borders. They want his head and there is little we can do to prevent it outside of Kahndaq."

"Probably for the best, Clark says that the political debate on whether to remove Adam is at an all time high."

"He is correct. There is a lot of factors that the delegations do not have the facts on, now that I have them I understand better that he isn't the problem. It is the world around Kahndaq that will cause a bigger threat."

"Attack him covertly and make him the bad guy when he starts to fight back."

"Yes."

"Diana, don't you think that "Superman" and a few others might be some help in this situation?"

"Absolutely not. They are better planning a way out of this than being directly involved right now. In any case I have to go and speak with the Colonel. Is he an agreeable man?"

"He's a good guy, lot of country sensibilities. He'll give you the time of day, just don't be pushy or demanding."

"Thank you Lois, say hello to your husband for me." Diana rushed into the tent.

"Let's get down to brass tacks, Mr. Adam. What is it you're looking for on this side of the border?"

"Assistance. I need to get my people outside of the country and quickly."

"And entire nations worth of people?"

"Kahndaq is the concentration, everyone else camps in the deserts and should be able to avoid what I believe to be coming."

"What is coming?"

"War. The Quraci group that was fighting the Supremacists have taken it personally that I killed their men. They plan on bringing a fight to my lands, but I do not want the people to get hurt."

"Well, I'm sure we could do something. However, I don't know where to place these people."

"Colonel, I'm asking you please. Let us find someplace that might take them. The invasion of Kahndaq will happen through tunnels they've constructed under the sands."

"You know they are likely to place a guard watching the skies as we haul people out."

"I have three heroes that are willing to help in that regard. If you need more than that, so be it."

"You truly don't like these superhero types, do ya?"

"I respect their place, but after the time I've had over the course of 2 days trying to convince two of my guests that I am not the same man, I grow tired. The will see me as I am, or not at all. I cannot fight any further battles than the ones currently before me, they will have to wait." In mid-sentence Wonder Woman entered. After hearing his thoughts she nodded in understanding.

"I hope that your actions will soon prove all you need to. Colonel, I can vouch for him. The people cannot all fight this...." she stopped for a moment and turned her ear towards the skies. Something was flying overhead and going fast. Adam and Diana stepped outside as they saw two figured clad in robes flying at mach speeds towards Kahndaq. "We are going to need an answer soon, Colonel."

She went to leap in the air and Adam reached out grabbing her arm. "Stay here and negotiate terms, I authorize you to do what is necessary to get my people out. I will go after them!" She landed and looked at him with concern.

"Gods be with you Adam. " He nodded and took off. As he aimed himself back towards his home he gained tremendous amounts of speed. The thunder cracks of his breaking the barriers were heard by all.

The two men turned when they heard the sound and saw Adam in full rage as he flew towards them with the intent to bring them down any way he could. One extended out his hand and a fist of sand came from the ground smashing Adam downwards. The force of the blow took him down with a tremendous thud. As he looked upwards he saw the other coming at him as the hand gripped around his body. As the other reached Adam, he extended his fingers and started to become corporeal He stuck his hand into Adam's skull and barely phased back into to his solid form and slowly pulled it out. "Do you feel pain, Black Adam? The Wraith will not allow you to suffer for long, for you at least gave that courtesy to our brothers."

"I will take your life from you! I will be free of this!"

"I think not!" The figure started to phase yet again and crept his hand forward, "I want you to feel this enter and then feel it turn whole again right before your head explodes." He cackled as it started to near his face when Adam looked up to the sky.

"SHAZAM!" The Wraith looked to the sky in shock as the lightning started to strike. He wasn't full phased out yet, but he attempted to while trying to fly away from it. The magical bolt was quicker than him however. His scream was like a tortured animal as the electricity and magic surged through him as he was between two world. The bolt's work was soon done and it split him in two. His entire body solidified as both pieces hit the ground as an almost gelatinous mess. The hand that gripped Adam was now glass much to the shock of his other assailant. Adam called the wizard's name again and transformed back into his powered state. The hand broke with little effort, pieces of glass started to shatter off as Adam flexed his muscles. The attacker started to panic and created a sand golem to fight Adam. Adam saw the giant rise from the ground. He shouted to the back of him. "What do they call you?"

"I am known as Sandstorm."

"Sandstorm. Then so be it, Sandstorm! I will remember your name so that when it is asked who the mangled corpse is that litters the ground I can answer them." The golem came near Adam and took a swing with its massive arm. It hit Adam and pushed him to the ground. It started to collapse in on itself over him, but to Sandstorm's surprise he didn't cry out in anger or fear. For a moment, Sandstorm hovered looking to see if any movement came. Soon a hill starting to get created and then a man emerged. The man was angered, but he had little worry as the golem was easily created again. As it started rising from the ground Adam started to fly in a circle around him. As he did it created a tornado of sand which started to pick up the shattered glass.

Sandstorm saw the tornado and tried to form something, but the strength of Adam's speed was too much. He pushed as hard as he could to get control of the sands in this control even control the winds that Adam was kicking up. Nothing was helping the situation. Adam was tapping into pure anger. The funnel of sand and glass started to come towards him as he started to feel fear gripping his heart. He would be shredded or choked to death if this enemy had his way. He thought long and hard and started to scream, "I SURRENDER! DO YOU HEAR ME ADAM OF KAHNDAQ? I WILL NO LONGER FIGHT!"

Adam wasn't slowing down his pace and he realized that saying the words wasn't going to do much good in those high winds. He realized the only course of action was to get on his knees and beg. He descended fast and dropped to his knees he just shouting pleas and begged for mercy. Adam saw him drop and he too ended his storm. He flew into the eye and stood there as the sand flew out as cloud. As it settled back over the desert, Sandstorm looked up and saw Adam standing there. Adam walked towards him and grabbed the foolish man by the throat. "You will tell me the plans of attack, or I will make your death slow. Perhaps I might make you live in great pain."

Sandstorm looked him in the face with terror in his eyes. He knew that Adam meant what he said, he'd be killed for no other reason than to satisfy his own bloodlust. He considered what would be done to him by his own people should he talked. The problem was that the one person that did him damage was now lying about the desert where his entrails were flung by the winds. No one was coming for him. "The plan is in motion. There is another team heading in from your southern border, there are several tunnels that you have not discovered that will be bringing troops in to start a purge of Kahndaq. It is happening now! They will kill them all just to provoke your attack! It is all happening now!"

"WHAT?! I should kill you, but I won't…" Adam broke his arms and legs. He grabbed him and flew back towards the military envoy and threw him. "TELL THEM, MAGGOT! AND PRAY YOU NEVER MEET ME AGAIN!" He turned and with all of his speed he flew back to Kahndaq.

*************************************************************************************

Captain Marvel and Hawkman were trying to get people into a place where they could wait for trucks, and other such transport vehicles. They found bunkers that the terrorist installed to keep stores of weapons. They checked to make sure that tunnels weren't entering or exiting each one, but even those few bunkers they found it wasn't enough to house all the people. They looked to buildings, but they feared collapse if they should be attacked first. The only other place that might house the people was the palace, but that was the first place the enemy would attack.

"What are we going to do with them all?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I have no idea, there's no safe locations, and we can't know where the tunnels are. So for all we know we're leaving them as sitting ducks in those bunkers. I don't know what to do here, Marvel. I've told them to find places to hide that will keep them out of sight and safe from the oncoming onslaught. They nodded, but I could have just told several people to go to their deaths. This isn't my kingdom, I can't be sure where things should be. The only place else that might save them is if the hide in the crypts, but that's sacrilegious to desecrate a tomb."

"It might not be an issue too much longer where to hide them. I see something in the distance." Hawkman turned and there were several figures in the air. At least 5 and from what he could see Raptor was leading them.

"Great, it wasn't bad enough… Where's the Kahndaqi army?"

"They're standing ready, but I'm hoping to avoid having to use them in this battle."

"The tunnels were just for metahumans, Marvel. They were for an invasion force. If there's a few hundred of them, and just say 60 or 70 of us, we're looking at a Zack Snyder feature."

"You watched that movie?"

"Kid, I lived through stuff like that."

"Really? I can't imagine what that would be like."

"It's watching most, if not all, of the people you went into battle with never come home. The point was to make a stand and show that they wouldn't go quietly unto their deaths. It's war Marvel, and unfortunately you're gonna be involved in this one. I don't wish that on anyone and you're welcome to go. I'd almost insist, but this is where you have to make the choice."

"I can deal with this, I've seen people die."

"Ask yourself if you really think that prepared you for this? Most men aren't, but you aren't most men. You're not even a man yet, you're just a kid that looks like a full grown man. You're going to learn a valuable lesson that we seem to overlook when there's tons of other bright costumes around us, war is hell and people are going to die."

"I know, but I'm hoping we'll stem the tide of that. That's what we do."

"Sure kid, Save who you can and try to incapacitate the enemy if possible. I mean really stick to the values you hold dear. That's the one thing you've got in this situation, but know that sometimes the only choice they'll give you is death. I don't envy you, Billy. I'm sorry that you're here."

"Do you think it will come to us killing people? We're heroes, right?"

"We are and we don't kill, unless we are left with no choices."

"Like Superman with Doomsday."

"A lot like that."

"I've always been told there's choices, no matter what."

"In a sense that's true, it's a final choice. In wars those types happen a lot. They call it no choice because it was the last and only option. Let's pray we don't run out. For your sake and theirs."

"I'm no killer, and I won't do that so long as there's a breath in my body."

"To be like you, Billy. I envy the optimism that you have. Adam, Diana, and I know these times better than any and the unfortunate happens. We hold out if we can, but if it comes down to it we will do the deed. We do it to make sure the innocent survive, no matter what."

"I don't know if I'm prepared for that, but I will do what I do best."

"And what is that?"

"Hold on to hope." Hawkman smiled at Marvel. He nodded as the wave of enemy made it to the city. The two shook hands in silence and took to the skies to meet their quarry head on.

Raptor spotted the advancing heroes and stopped his men so that they could look at the two that dared defy their mission. "These two are merely fodder. We are here for Black Adam. If they get in your path do what you have to in order to reach the palace. Detonator & Scream you will attack from the east side, await the arrival of Flare then start to destroy it level by level. Creature & Acid Rasheed, you will attack the west walls. You will meet Blur there. As for me, I have a score to settle with Hawkman!" They started to fan out to go to their appointed tasks. Raptor went headlong towards the two heroes.

The heroes saw the split and that Raptor was barreling towards him. "Go stop the others, I'll deal with Raptor."

"You can't do that alone."

"Don't argue, there's more than enough playmates with those other guys on the loose. If Raptor does a number on you again we're out one of the heavy-hitters, GO!" Marvel looked for a second, waiting for Hawkman to change his mind, but he took off.

Hawkman's gaze never left the oncoming villain. He gripped his mace tightly, making sure the tether was secure over his wrist. Raptor's wings and talons glistened in the sun, he was intent on ripping the hero apart. Hawkman's wings flared out as he hovered, "Come on you bastard, I'll give you the shot you want." Raptor covered the distance and the sound of crashing metal covered the air.

*************************************************************************************

Captain Marvel caught up to one group quickly. They had made it to the palace by the time he was convinced that Hawkman didn't need him. He thought to himself how silly it was to ask, with Wonder Woman and Adam at the border, who else was going to defend against the metahuman onslaught? Hawkman was right, attacking Raptor was a bad idea for him. He could dodge all the live long day, but one good swipe and it could be all over. As he reached the palace walls, he saw that the troops left behind to defend against human enemies were already dead. Someone it looked as if blew them up from their insides. He looked and saw a being moving at superspeed, that was going to be a problem. Marvel could move fast, but was he fast enough for this? On the other hand, as he looked up towards the top of the palace there was a huge beast knocking down pillars. It wasn't there before, but now it was and it was doing a great job of destroying everything in sight. It screeched a horrid sound as Marvel approached.

"Infidel! You come to sate my hunger?" Creature flung his tail towards Marvel. He moved out of the way just before the whip like object flew past him. The tail changed direction and struck Marvel hard in the chest sending him flying backwards. He applied his own force to slow his flight down and went back blazing as a red, gold and white blur. "You have spirit, Infidel! I like that!" He swung his tail again and as he did, Marvel caught it.

"And I have your tail too, and I like that even more." Marvel started to spin faster and faster as the beast started to scream in terror. His partner Acid Rasheed saw his friend being swung and stopped his attack. He was trying to find some way he could bring down the hero and fast, but it was too late. Marvel let go of the tail sending Creature flying towards the deserts. A crash was seen just moments after as he hit the sands causing a huge cloud. Marvel turned back and got his face doused in Acid. It stung his eyes slightly, it was almost as if he'd dumped orange juice in his eyes.

His attacker didn't let up as the acid ate away Marvel's shirt. Marvel covered his face to avoid further but, as he moved forward his attacker kept moving back. Practically blinded, Marvel tried to swing a couple of times but the more he tried the more acid was dumped upon him. "Feel the fury of Acid Rasheed!"

"Acid Rasheed, huh? How about Breathless Rasheed instead?" Marvel changed his tactics started to fly in circles around his attacker. As he moved quickly the vortex started to remove the air from the center and it started to cause Rasheed to black out. Marvel was about to completely knock out the villain when an explosion set him jetting away. As he laid upon the ground he saw Rasheed and one of his cohorts still flying in the air. Soon he was joined by one other flying menace and the two ground metas.

The superspeedster looked him over, "I know of this one. He is a brother of Adam's."

"We share similar powers, but we're not quite the same."

"That is alright, infidel. We will not split hairs as to those differences." The group of them started to make their move Marvel had to do something fast.

His hand were firmly on the ground keeping him up as the they loomed in closer. He got a bright idea in his head, if he can only keep the speedster busy. He looked to the sky, past them and nodded his head. The speedster saw and turned to look. 'Good!' Marvel thought and he started to pound his palms on the ground causing it to quake as which made those on the ground unsteady. Marvel took advantage and flew through the guard walls of the palace and then straight up to get airborne as a barrage of fire started to reign just behind his position. He saw the aerial team moving in again. He sighed and said to himself, "I hope Hawkman's having an easier time of it than I am."

************************************************************************************

Hawkman and Raptor kept a firm grip on the other's wrist so their weapons were ineffective. Raptor dug in his talons, which Hawkman replied with a head butt. The beak on his helm was sharp enough to gouge as it found meat to dig into as he moved his head in a downward motion. Raptor disengaged, because he knew that while he could hurt Hawkman enough to at least make him short a weapons hand, too much more of his opponents blows would render him unconscious and at this height that might be enough for death.

Hawkman looked at his wrist. Nothing major cut, he did manage to puncture it enough. I was lucky that the heroes wrists were thick, otherwise the those talons could've shredded him. Raptor started to unleash a barrage of telekinetic dart, some of them actually hit Carter in the shoulder and a few in the side, but luckily he was able to dodge the bulk.. He swooped down and then back up, Raptor followed his movements, but was left with no choice than to turn to meet his aged foe. He was surprised of the dexterity that Hawkman had, he instinctively tried to bring his wing around to protect him like a shield but it was too late. As his face turned to confirm where exactly Hawkman was he met the mace which raked across his teeth cracking them into shards. Blood flew from his mouth, his nose gushed and one eye was now puffed up. The world went black for a moment, but to his credit he didn't fall. He instead swung his hand up and caught Hawkman in the chest. The would cut a lot of meat out. The wound was deep, but not too deep. It was going to scar worse that anything, but it was lucky not to hit bone. Better yet, it didn't go deep enough to reach his heart. The sting of the blow was the worst part of it. Almost as if the metal had been soaked in alcohol first. He started to consider poisons, however there wasn't much time to worry about that. Raptor was regrouping and it wouldn't be long before he just kept an onslaught of attacks running.

Raptor considered that his darts wouldn't be effective until Hawkman was too punch-drunk to dodge any longer. He had no idea how long that would take, as it was he didn't think he was too far from that state. The mace blow still hurt minutes later. His jaw was broken, which means no talking. That's a bad thing because if he can keep the hero distracted with banter than perhaps he might get the chance to catch him off guard. Of course, that didn't really work so well the last time either. He pondered how long it would be before he passed out from sheer blood loss. It wasn't letting up and neither would the hero. He thought how fitting it was that he should fight the Hawkman, he felt that they had so much in common. If it were a different time or circumstances had been better they might've regaled each other with tales of being men with wings. Raptor was well-versed in the histories and myths of many infidel lands. He thought if it should come that he needed to attack it might help just in case their champions should come to fight. He thought that he and Hawkman succeeded where Icarus failed. They didn't melt and the sun felt so close that the metal should burn them alive, but no. If he never fought another opponent then he would count himself fortunate to have fought this one.

Hawkman started to blaze toward him when a black and gold figure appeared in between. There Black Adam hovered as he stared at the enemy. "You are the one that dares attack my guests. You lead men who murder my armies. You who dares to threaten my people. You who is foolish enough to believe that even with your pretty wings that will assassinate me!"

"Adam, don't! He's mine!" Adam's face never turned to look in questioning.

"You wish him?"

"I've fought him to this stand still, I claim my warrior's rights!"

"So be it, Khufu. Count yourself very luck that he will be the one to stop you. He may leave you intact."

"Adam, there's a barrage of metahumans attacking the palace, Marvel went in their alone to deal with 'em. He hasn't come back to help me yet and I don't see the non-meta ground troops thinning out. He's going to need help!"

"Yes, he will." Adam turned towards the palace and rushed. And as Hawkman said there were 5 there. One of them caused explosive discharges, which he was using to keep Marvel off guard. Adam clapped his hands together as it shook the ground and sent a shockwave through the air.

"THE LORD AND MASTER HAS RETURNED! KILL HIM!" Detonator shouted and was the first to respond. Adam felt the air around him charge and he saw a strange glow. Moments later the charge blew up in a violent burst of flame which engulfed him. He lost view for a moment only to have the flame parted by a fist with a similar energy pattern as had caused the explosion. As the fist made contact it exploded sending Adam backwards. He broke through the palace and tore up much of the floor with his back. Detonator followed him in slowly to see if he could make out where Adam had fallen. As he peered in a fist met his nose crushing it and fracturing his skull. The blood poured out of his mouth and nose like a faucet.

Acid Rasheed followed after his fellow terrorist. As he saw Adam punch him he diverted course to the wall. He started to lay out a thick layer of acid in cracks and crevasses which caused them to start crumbling further and making it so unstable that it started to cave in. Adam looked for a moment as rubble and debris started to fall from the ceiling and the floors gave out. They damaged the castle enough to where his crashing into it must've caused that much more instability. The palace was going to collapse and quickly. He was angered, but it would do him little good now. He grabbed the unconscious Detonator and flew out. As he created a great thrust of air the palace started to crumble to the ground. He dropped off the villain and looked for the culprit that had helped it along. The culprit smiled at the angered lord of Kahndaq. "You shall take Acid Rasheed seriously!"

"Will I?" He went jetting towards him.

Blur was fighting Marvel, causing him great amounts of pain. At least one bone was broken that Marvel knew of thanks to the constant vibrations of the speedsters hand passing through his body. It shattered which means his body would have to stay in mediation while it healed. He didn't have time for that. The speedster, however became less interested as he turned to see Adam going after his cohort. He ran towards Adam and vibrated through him. As he did Adam concentrated calling up the lighting that surged through his body after the transformation. The speedster tried to resist it but as he left Adam's body the lighting started to really effect him. He screamed in pain and had to stop running. The lighting was too much. Every bit of movement he took caused enough friction to keep the electricity dancing. However, it did give Acid Rasheed the time he needed to start blinding Adam.

Rasheed poured acid into the eyes of his quarry. The blinding effect started to get at Adam. He reached out blindly towards Rasheed, but the villain was evading him. Eventually Adam stood completely still. He felt the acid pouring on him which meant he was still fairly close. Adam listened and tried to pay attention to shadows. Eventually Adam knelt picking up a rock. The acid maker started to pour all he had into it, he didn't want Adam to use any sort of ammunition. It was too late though, Adam felt him pass by in a circle motion and as he timed him he threw the rock and buried it deep with Rasheed's cranium. The acid stopped and the sound of a body crashing into the ground followed. Adam wiped away the acid and looked at the twitching body of his enemy. Blur laid there in pain as he watched his comrade get killed.

"Infidel! Murderous pig! You are unclean and should be eradicated from this world and the next! No hell is good enough for you! Your soul should be rend from your body and your corpse placed as a symbol that all hope is lost in your kind. You who have gifts and think that you are above these things, that you can kill ours for entering your lands, but will not soil his hands to fend of a true invasion like that of the Americans!"

"They fight to free people from tyrants like you, why should I care if your hide is ripped asunder if you support acts of terrorism?"

"We are freedom fighters! Liberators of our country from capitalist dogs that want to end our ways because theirs is better!"

"I care very little for your plight. You attack unprovoked because they have a way of life different than yours as well. Perhaps no one is just in their causes, but whatever the case may be it is not the problem of this nation! You have brought death and suffering to my home and for that you should die and believe me Blur, you will die."

Marvel worked through his pain to fend off against Scream and Flare. He was fighting hard to try and put one into the path of the other. He hoped that if he could get Flare to get close enough he might back able to have him get hit with Scream's attack. However, that was easier said than done. The Marvel's maneuverability wasn't nearly as good as he was used to. As soon as he got within distance to hit Flare, the villain would concentrate a blast towards the hero's face to keep him blinded. 'They sure love doing that!' Marvel thought to himself. Scream's effect was disorienting enough. Between the two he couldn't hear or see a thing. He wasn't feeling the need to fly because if he tried he might do more damage than good. He got an idea from Solomon that perhaps he needed to create a whirlwind effect. Adam at least could deal with it, but the others would have difficulty. Marvel stopped trying to advance and started to spin like a top which started to create a vortex that sucked the two villains in. Marvel felt the flame end and he could hear again, however there was a slight ringing in his ears. When he felt comfortable enough he ended his spin which threw the villains into the ground. Marvel was very disoriented after that, but at least he had a moment to regroup before he had to fight them again. He fell to his knees.

Adam saw him fall. "Are you alright, Marvel?"

"I hope! I can see others flying in! More villains I think. The big one I tossed earlier is coming back with them."

"Dammit! We need to stop them! Are you capable of flying?"

"I need to rest a moment, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Recover quickly, death rides on the winds!" Adam bolted towards the oncoming villains. He plowed through the line killing one as they approached. He turned to took at the others. "Which one wants to avenge him?" Creature turned into a fearsome looking beast. It was as nothing Adam had ever seen before. He looked over the creature whose wings were like that of a bats. He had fangs like that of a venomous snake and the claws of a large cat. Creature lunged forward as the other 2 with him started to fire various things at him. One fired shards of metal at him while the other fired lightning. Creature's arms became that of an octopus and wrapped around Adam as the others took turns trying to pierce or fry the leader's skin. Adam flexed hard against the tightening tentacles and ripped them apart. He reached out for the lightning caster in mid bolt and turned him towards the shard thrower. The metal that grew from his body only helped to electrocute him as the lightning danced around his body. Adam turned the foolish metahuman around. "You fool boy, I command the lighting. Did you truly think that your pathetic bolts would do me harm?"

"I care not, I am here to teach you about war! Look and know the lesson I bring!"

"A kitten would teach a lion the art of war?" Adam snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground. "I hope the lesson you have been taught follows you into the next life, boy!"

"Perhaps I might still teach you!" Creature returned, his arms grow back and ready to fight.

"Resilience. This battle might actually be worthy of my skills!" Creature flung a clawed hand forward. Adam went to grab it and started to squeeze to break it when another tentacle came and hit him across the face. The Black Marvel corrected himself as several others started to come as a hail of whips towards him. Adam started to catch them as they started to retract within the body of his enemy. It was meant to draw him closer in. The fangs of the snake became that of a spider, though Adam couldn't tell what sort it was. The effect had to be something much worse as it the snake's would be as poisonous. He was drawn it closer towards the maw of Creature, the salivating mouth of this beast struck out at his prey. What he got in return was a broken pair of fangs. He screamed in utter pain as the venom poured from its mouth. "Your attack might have been more effective had it not been for my body being more dense than a steel wall and if I wasn't naturally immune to poisons. However, I applaud the originality." Adam grabbed Creatures mouth and pulled until it ripped the head of the foolish man off.

Marvel looked towards the fight and saw the last body fall from the sky. He was disgusted that he couldn't do anything. His ribs were starting to heal, but it wasn't fast enough to help. He kept on his knees, still disoriented by pain and his whirlwind tactic. He looked down to the ground for a moment when blinding light from the north turned his face back skywards. "That has to be Nazi… By the Gods, what more do we have to endure before this ends?"

*************************************************************************************

Hawkman and Raptor were both bloody messes still hovering in the air. Raptor wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, but that didn't mean he gave up. The fight was glorious, a real test of his abilities as he saw it. If he lost to the infidel it would be shameful, but he still thought of the true glory of fighting this man. Raptor spread his wings wide and took off towards Hawkman with such abandon. He knew that the only way he was going to come out of this victorious is to take him out with a lucky blow. It was an all or nothing attempt. He saw Hawkman braced for what was coming as he stuck his talons out first in an attempt to ram them into his chest. It would fillet the hero if that happened. As it was, Hawkman's harness was hanging on for dear life, too much more would surely kill him. Raptor knew it and felt that in a blaze of glory he could die knowing he took down this hero. So there would be no shame after all!

Hawkman hovered there as Raptor came at him, in his head he kept telling himself to wait. A barrage of screaming in his mind to hold on just for one more second, one more… Then as the talons were near to touching him he spun over Raptor's head. The talons and the tips of Raptor's wings shredded feathers from the heroes own set, but as he turned around he brought the mace to bear against the back of Raptor's head. The blood exploded from the villain as he started to fall from the sky. Hawkman reached out and grabbed him by the robes and gently brought him back down. He turned Raptor over and saw that the Nth metal skeleton inside this boy had been severely damaged. If he wasn't dead, he would be. He placed his hand on the boy's chest, "I'm sorry."

He took to the air and saw military forces from Qurac pouring in. He hadn't seen anything like it since that day on a shore in England when Nazi forces tried to invade. He and several of his teammates waded through those forces like they were water and each one of them fell to the might of the combine heroes. He saw a concentration of them heading towards the palace and knew that they'd swarm over Adam and Marvel in no time. If they had any chance of survival he'd have to stop some of them first. The issue was that he was but one and not bulletproof like his companions. People fired upon him as they spotted the figure, to which he responded with evasive maneuvers. He knew the best tactic was to find pockets of insurgents trying to cause more sneaky damage like planting bombs and such. He sought them out looking to find some sort of shield he could use to cover him if he went and waded into the bigger force.

He looked around and found one such group setting up a improvised device. They were hooking it up to explode with a landmine style trigger. One false step and there would be a mass of meat where once a human stood. Hawkman seethed with hatred as he saw them planting it in near by sand. He swooped down from the skies and as his shadow crossed their paths they started to draw their guns. He came back for another pass and he swung his mace at the leads weapon. The mace hit and the snap of the man's wrist was an indication that he'd succeeded and causing him enough excruciating pain to keep him out of the action for a small time. Other shots rang out as he swerved to miss the hail of gunfire coming towards him. He had to find a way to disarm the bomb He was afraid that enough prepping had been done that any wrong move would set it off. Bombs like these were often filled with shrapnel of all sorts and meant not only to blow up the individual next to it, but to completely shred them so as to make sure that they wouldn't by some miracle survive. He was going to have to question them some how, some way. The only way he could see to do it with any sort of success was to find a way to take them by surprise.

He flew away fast. They looked at him speed away as if something had truly frightened him. It caused the insurgents to scream in victory that they made the mighty hero leave. Their shouts and parties made three of the five go back to their job of setting the bomb while one helped to snap the wrist of his leader back into place. Hawkman gave them a few seconds to go back to their plan. They were still being speedy about things, but they were focused on the task. Around a building the former Pharaoh flew with the grace of any actual hawk. He reached his targets while they tried to bring their weapons to bear. He rushed into them shoulders first and carried the three working on the bomb into the other two laying on the ground. He started using his mace as they got up to knock them unconscious and loosen a few teeth for the foolish terrorists. One, however, he left conscious.

"How do you stop it?" he spoke to the man.

"Go to your hell, Infidel!"

"You've got a choice, speak with or without your teeth. I'll make it hurt bad."

"That is no threat, Infidel!"

"Then perhaps this is!" Hawkman brought his mace and planted it into the lower two ribs of the man with some force. He heard the crack and the man shrieked in pain. Hawkman's face tightened and his teeth were bared and turned to anger. "Do you want to talk now or do we see what the other ribs sounds like breaking?"

"You will not frighten me!" The terrorist was terrified at this point, but he tried to keep his brave face on to the hero. It wasn't working and he knew that Hawkman knew it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk it now?"

The terrorist stood stiff lipped trying to follow the teachings of his leaders; tell nothing to one not of your own. He winced through the pain and Hawkman pulled back the mace again. He looked down at the Nth Metal weapon with widened eyes. As the mace started to charge again at him he started to tear up and sweat. It stopped short of the target as the man screamed out. "I WILL TALK! PLEASE, DO NOT KILL ME!"

"How many more of you are setting up bombs?"

"There are 8 in various places around the city. I do not know exact locations!"

"And how do you disarm them? TELL ME!"

"They are set with foot triggers buried in the sand. If you find the device you can cut trigger wire."

"Wouldn't that set off the bomb?"

The terrorist shuddered when he realized his trick didn't work. His eyes gave it away, which was responded with a back hand to the lying man's mouth. "Now how about telling me how to disarm it!"

"There is a switch in the device. It is a small metal piece that you need to move it to the left. It is the pressure switch. The more you push it over the more pressure you'd have to exert to set it. If you push it over all the way it would take a tank to trigger it."

"You better not be lying to me!"

"I am not lying, I swear it!" Hawkman pushed him towards his waking cohorts. He stood over them as kept the mace ready to strike.

"Your guns, toss them in front of me." They acted as he said. As the weapons piled up here he started to smash them with his mace. They looked at him as if they wondered if they'd be next. As he grabbed the device and set it to the highest pressure point a bright light filled the sky to the north.

*************************************************************************************

Wonder Woman saw the black and gold blur for a moment as he flung a person towards the encampment. She and the general rushed towards the individual who was writhing in pain. The first thing she saw was the oncoming of the media about to mob him. She ran to him and stood there in between the reporters and this person. "This is not for the media at this moment."

"Alfonso Ferrera, WLEX News Division. This is a violation of our first amendment rights!"

"Mr. Ferrera, I know you wish to keep your ratings up and your watchers informed. I believe however that if it violates the safety of any people, soldier or civilian, then it is well within the rights of the military and acting UN members to keep the information private until it can be properly given to the media."

"You mean you want to feed us a line, while you keep secrets? That's highly irregular for Wonder Woman, wouldn't you say? I mean you are purported to be a lie detector, or is it just for those that you don't like?."

The patience of Athena took hold. If she had been any other Amazon or not feeling herself, she might've felt the urge to strike this man for questioning her honor. She was a diplomat, which meant despite such remarks she kept a smile on and tried to explain herself. "I assure you, my powers work with anyone. I do not hide the truth from anyone without reason, and generally there is very little reason for me to do that. The loss of human life is one of those reasons. You are welcomed to take that how you will, Mr. Ferrera. I caution you though, if such secretes are revealed and it does cost lives, you will be sought after as a criminal. I will bring you to the courts myself and leave you to face them."

"Freedom of the press, Wonder Woman."

"Insofar as no one dies, Mr. Ferrera. Your freedoms end where someone else's begins. Now if you will excuse me, I do have more pressing matters to attend to. Please feel free to slander my name as you have been known to already. I am sure your credibility will further plummet." She picked up the man and walked him towards the command tent.

The General had a table brought in for him to lay on as they reset his bones. As they snapped them back into place he howled in pain. Gen. Westlake looked at him with some interest. "I wonder who this cuss is?"

"I do not know, but I will." She put the lasso around him and bent in to talk. "Who are you?"

"I am Sandstorm, of the Quraci Liberation Front."

"You were going to Kahndaq?"

"My colleague and I were sent in to surprise attack Adam once the others had done their job."

"How many others did you send?"

"I know of twelve in different position to attack. There was an elite team sent in advance. We were part of elite team two."

"You are attacking Qurac now?"

"Yes. We have been sent to kill Black Adam, but he attacked us first. My partner Wraith is dead, but he sent me in to tell you what it was that had transpired as he went back to his homeland to fend off the invasion force."

"As must I. General Westlake, I need you to stand ready for any wounded we might be able to get to you. I hope to have the insurgents on the run back this way into your hands."

"Can't you just let us go in?"

"Regulations General. I would do so in a moments notice. However, such acts I fear will not serve as a bridge between friendship, but only as a reason for further attacks. Your presence outside the borders serves as a reminder that you may talk with Adam, but you are not allies. Thusly it will make sure that no one attacks him for supporting you. He does not support the war other than as a removal of terrorist group. Past that agenda he is not willing to, as you say, back your play?"

"I understand. We'll stand by and be ready to receive any wounded you can get to us."

"Perhaps then you can take me." She turned in shock and anger. The voice belonged to Batman. No sooner did he appear than Superman beamed into the location. The General stood back and stared at these figures, unsure of what to do.

"I think I'll step out… if that's okay with you."

"Thank you General. I hope that these two will soon follow. What were you doing here Batman?"

"The situation has become unstable, and you need help. Regardless of Adam's wants, we're needed."

"You know the situation well, Batman. You cannot just enter Kahndaq any more than the United States can. What are you playing at?"

"Invasion forces are in play, people are dying and you're still tiptoeing around him. This war could escalate everything. We need to stop it before everyone in costume gets taken out."

"Batman, she can't just break Adam's rules like that."

"Superman, how could you let him do this? He could jeopardize everything!"

"You know he does as he will when he believes it's in the interest of the greater good."

"You knew he was coming here?"

"I had a hard time tracking him, but I found him."

"And you thought not to tell me about it? I'm sure there was someone on this 'planet' that could've informed me he was here or on his way."

"I'm sorry, Diana. I was just trying to make sure you were okay. We were working on a way to help you out of this just in case it went south, just as you asked."

"You were to stave off any threat of a bigger war! If it came to this, you needed to stop it from affecting the rest of the world. Allow our memories as heroes fuel a reason to stand together and put an end to the terrorist threat all over the world. Help us to make the message that we did what we have always, save the world!"

"Saving the world, Diana?" Batman turned to ask her. "Do you think going to Kahndaq is truly saving the world?"

"I do not have time for these questions! You two have wasted enough time when Kahndaq needs me the most! You have him Superman, take him back to the Watchtower!"

"He won't keep me out. Diana get it through that head of yours, you need us this time. Lives will need to be spared, that the all but Marvel, will see to ending. You all are ready to kill, we're better than that. The League could stop this! Even Superman and I could be enough to bring this to an end!"

"You refuse to go, then? Are you saying that you will disregard my wishes regardless of what I ask? You would put our friendship that far on the line for that? Are you prepared for the consequences of such actions."

"This goes beyond friendship, Wonder Woman. I cross that line to save a hero her reputation, which is needed in this world. If you support Adam through this, you will lose it. People hate him for a reason, he's proven to be untrustworthy. Regardless of what truth he's told, it's not fact. It's what he believes enough in that it fools your lasso. He's powerful, powered by beings on the same level as those that created the lasso. I respect its power, but if these powers of others surge enough, will its effect be broken?"

"It held Ares! It made him see truth! Do you claim Adam to be stronger than Ares, who was maddened on the power of the wars of man?"

"Old dogs and new tricks, Diana."

"You've put our friendship on the line and as teammates, Batman. I give you this final warning, leave."

"No."

Diana's foot flew through the air slowing itself only so far. Batman went to block the kick coming towards him, but as he did she spun in the air and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. She still managed to pull her strength so as to not kill him. She saw him move his hand towards his belt, just ever slightly. Not many could spot it, she pulled the tiara off her head and tossed it at him. It cut his cape off as the shoulders. The tiara returned and she placed it back on her head. As Batman stood up the cape fell to the ground. They stared at one another, her eyes showed the fires in which an Amazon forges herself. Superman moved in between them. "No more. I'll take him home, Diana. I'm sorry, we wanted to make sure that you had more support. Marvel and Hawkman are good, but we felt like if Adam became a threat you might want the extra hands."

"We will talk about this later! The constant reminders that I am underestimated have gotten very old. When next we meet Batman, I will have your apologies or you will have me as your enemy! Now if you both have wasted enough time!"

"Just remember, Wonder Woman. If you had just let us go, any lives lost might've had a chance."

"You arrogant…" she stormed forward as Superman blocked Batman from the approach of the Amazon. As she was about to forcibly removed Superman from the front of her quarry a light shined brightly above the camp. There Captain Nazi floated, he had a golden glow of a flame around him. It was as if he was on fire, but it was magical flame. His eyes glowed with the same flame. It was as ethereal as that of Green Lantern's energy glowing around him. As the military fired upon him, he too fired back large amounts of flame which scorched the flesh from bone. The media ran to evade the oncoming firefight. The three heroes stopped what they were doing and went straight to work to save the non-metahumans. The trinity put aside their differences to do what was necessary; to be heroes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Powers That Be…**

Wonder Woman stood firm as blasts of fire came barreling down towards her. She used her bracelets to block the flame from those that she was trying to protect. The man above her was the vaunted Captain Nazi. Two days ago he died at the hands of Black Adam, he was charred to a crisp. His body was tossed back towards his troops as a warning to what would happen if they continued. He had become impossibly fast, much faster than he ever had been before. She started to walk towards him step by step getting to where she could start flying up towards him. She took to the air slowly and the flame fired more intensely. If she had been anyone else, even Superman, she'd have been dead by now. She kept her focus on his eyes. They burned with the intensity of a madman, he'd been made drunk on the power at his disposal. This was a bad situation about to get worse. She got close enough to him and he held is hand out, and burst came as an intense heat wave pushing her back. She fought against the wave and made it through. It hit the satellite dishes behind her, melting them down to slag and sending bursts of electricity surging all about.

"Bow before you betters, Wonder Woman! Perhaps I will make you my queen!"

"I think not," she lashed out with her fist towards his face. As it connected he flew back, but the flame towards him hit her soul. It burned as if it was tortured in the Hell. A godly power surged in his body. She shook off the effect praying for her Gods to keep her safe in this battle. A mortal unused to the powers that they carry can be one of the most destructive forces in the universe. Gods know how their powers work and where to manipulate things. She thought of Ares for a moment, his power was rampant thanks to the influence of all man's wars. Patriarch's World was rife with one battle or another and it drove the War God to insanity. His power was so great that he was bent on destroying the world and if he did, the God would've killed the one thing he needed most of all; believers. This sort is different though, more dangerous in a fashion. Where as a God's power may end with the believers they kill, a person imbued with power many otherwise keep going. Powers of Gods ran through Nazi, that was obvious to her. However, it wasn't the God channeling their abilities through him, he inherited them from an object. Adam had told Diana about the Eye of Ra that Nazi was clinging to. It somehow transferred its immense powers to the villain. That was the last thing she wanted to consider. Nazi was a formidable fighter already, but with the extra power added on he could be a true threat. It left her with the same question she had asked about Adam when she first arrived. Is he in control or is there a bigger entity involved. The worst part of it was during a fight like this she had a lot of questions that could not be answered until the battle was over.

Nazi got himself corrected and knew that his blasts would do nothing to her. She was equally matched on that. He had to do something else, the answers flowing into his mind. His body started to change into a larger glowing entity. He was now at least eight feet tall and looked like a being made from the sun. Diana shielded her eyes from the glow, it was blinding. He lobbed a globule of fire at her. It hit and like a liquid it just splashed and burned. It burst around her bracelets and burned her not only in her soul, but she felt it like a flame as well. "You are nothing Princess Diana! You will be killed, or you can join me as my bride! Together we will rule this world, make a perfect society! A marriage of sciences and magics that will bring a true Fourth Reich to fruition!"

"Do you believe the Gods will let you keep that power and make such an attempt?"

"The Gods… HA! They are dead to beings like you and I! Look at Marvel and Adam! Look at yourself! They imbue you with such power so that they can move on! This is a legacy left behind for those daring to take it! I have become more! They will pass on into their new realm, wherever it is that Gods go when they ascend further, and we are left to make a brave new world!"

"What they have given, they will take away. If you speak from fact, then know that they have not past on to this next level of existence and that they watch our every move."

"Perhaps they have not, but they will not stop me!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know what happened to my predecessor of these powers. The fool claimed himself to be a God and went to challenge Ra himself to gain the rest of what he referred to as his right! Ra destroyed him and left the amulet back on the world to be locked away by someone loyal to Thoth, one of his clerics who followed the commands of Ra. None would suspect to find such a powerful artifact there. It was recorded down by those who witnessed the battle through the veil and the scrolls safeguarded. However, empires died and rose again and these scrolls were lost to history until the Third Reich uncovered them! I have no plans of challenging Ra or anyone else right now. They will move on as they see fit, but the power they leave here is mine! When the time comes and they move on it will be my right to take the further power then! I am a patient man, I have waited all this time after all."

"You are sick, Nazi. No man should ever have that power."

"I AM NOT A MAN, I AM THE UBERMENSCH! THE TRUE UBERMENSCH!"

Superman came strafing back from delivering the civilians to safety as he heard the claim Nazi made. He flew in hard and fast trying to hit him and fly off for another attack. He got close when he started to feel weaker and weaker. Nazi back handed him and knocked the Man of Steel to the ground as if he'd batted a fly. There was a significant burn across the face of the hero and it glowed intensely. He laid upon the ground, groaning in pain, as Nazi started to walk towards him.

Nazi was met with the lasso wrapping around his chest and arms. She started to swing him, around. He screamed in anguish as she slammed him into the ground. As he hit shards of glass broke all around him. She started to do it again when he started to fly around in circles. He moved quicker and quicker, the flames that surrounded him started to become a wall of fire around the Amazon. She had to think fast! Diana sprung to the air and flew upwards as she did he came to the end of the tether violently breaking him out of the loop he'd been flying in. She flicked her wrist to loosen the lasso and recoiled it. Nazi followed her. She started pressing faster and faster upwards towards the sky. The light second light of a human sun was shining brightly over the desert. When she got high enough she directed her path straight back downward. He saw her zip past quickly and turned to catch up. Faster and faster she went, the ground was coming up quickly. She pushed her speed to limits she had never known she could go. Behind her Nazi was nipping at her heels. She smiled and veered up at the last possible second. Confused by her sudden change in direction again, and unable to stop, he slammed into the ground with great force. The glass shot up into the air raining back down like shards of ice. It was as beautiful as It was deadly. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it would make him groggy enough for her to check on Superman.

She flew as fast as she could to the Man of Steel. Batman was already checking his wounds, they had started to heal. He looked up towards her. "And they said sunlight was good for him."

"Magical sunlight is not. Get him out of here, Batman. This is not a fight he can win." No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Nazi reappear over the horizon. He shrank back down to human size, but was still burning with the radiance of the sun.

"There's no time to leave now!" Batman tossed a barrage of Batarangs towards Nazi. Each melted quickly at the intense heat. As they melted down it exposed to large flat capsules that explode with a white powder. It was a fire retardant, meant to put out blazes in buildings when he couldn't throw regular capsules. It blinded Nazi more than effected the flame. It was enough to give Diana an edge in which to fight him. Batman turned his attention back towards Superman and looked for his JLA communicator. He hit the emergency teleport button on the device which sent Superman back to the Watchtower immediately. He turned around to see that Diana went to meet the villain head on. She wrapped the lasso around one of her hands and proceeded to punch him repeatedly. Nazi took blow after blow, grunting in pain. He swung wide a few times, but Wonder Woman dodged it easily. Batman geared up another round of attacks. He knew that the magical and scientific nature of Nazi's powers would be able to stand up to most everything he had in his arsenal, but if was great distraction material in case Diana was in trouble. However, there was one device that might do the trick, he reached into the back compartment of his utility belt and pulled out a sonic device. The small panel device could emit a sound sharp enough to make a normal man's ears bleed. It could practically deafen Superman if he used his superhearing. The problem was that if he used it at this moment, Diana would suffer the effect too. He had to make himself the target any way he could. Disorienting him, she could take out Nazi in a heartbeat.

Diana raised her hand back again and struck her opponents jaw. The connection flung bits of flame in the same manner as the globule that had struck her once before. She maneuvered herself around it as much as she could, but bits still hit her. It stung as before, almost as if someone was trying to put out the embers of a torch on her skin. Nazi laughed at her. "Your attempts are endearing, woman. If you will not be my queen, perhaps I will keep you alive as my fiery concubine!" The very phrase burned in the soul as if she too was consumed in flame. It was the exact wrong thing to say to an Amazon warrior. She went after him again, this time with the fury of the Amazon nation powering her. It wasn't that she hadn't attacked with less strength before, but to hear this creature say that he would subjugate an Amazon was something she would not tolerate. Using her other hand she put all her strength into a blow that sent Nazi into a back flip before hitting the ground hard. The ground shattered with glass and Batman stepped out.

Nazi was hot enough that Batman couldn't get as close as he liked, but it wouldn't matter. He pointed the device at the villain and pressed the button. The sonic device started to do its job as the villain started to grab his head. It looked to paralyze him. He saw Diana coming close and as she saw Batman pointing the device, she recognized it might give her an attempt to put him down and place him in custody. As she darted in Nazi looked up and saw her coming. He didn't have time to think, but he reacted. He grabbed and tossed her at Batman. The fire on her arms still burned as she hit Batman. Batman's attempt to dodge, did little good. He was down and his shoulder was broke. The sonic device was crushed when he fell. Nazi took strides getting to him. He lowered the intensity of the heat he generated and grabbed the Batman by his ears. "A foolish thing you have done, little Bat. You have me confused for one of your little playmates in Gotham. I shall remedy that." He placed one hand on Batman's head and reached back to hit him when Diana struck. She had to take the chance because Nazi was going to kill him. The Batman did hit the ground hard as Nazi flung him away. The exposed part of his face was shredded with glass as he made impact. It hurt, but if it weren't for his training he and knowledge on how to take a fall, he would've been dead. Skill was only part of it however, the rest was sheer luck.

Diana plowed him into the sands and kept driving him from dune to dune. With the flames died down she could hit him better, and though the burning sensation deep inside her still wrenched painfully, she still kept going. Nazi took blow after blow, he was bleeding a little and she could tell that it hurt him, but she was getting weaker herself. As she punched him in the face once more she let him fly and scrape the ground on his back, she landed hard into the pit of his stomach which caused him to wince. As she went to kick his face with her other leg he grabbed her boot and proceeded to do to her what she'd done to him with the lasso. Time after time she was hit onto the sands. Her body fought hard, but it was her soul that was tired. She pushed hard and was able to get a kick against his chest, but she had to contort herself in painful ways to do it. As he again was pushed back, he let go and she dropped to the ground. She laid there in pain, she tried to get up… the Amazon inside her wasn't going to stop. The warrior she'd always been wouldn't allow it. However, her body wasn't reacting. She laid there staring at the sun and a light came towards her. It wasn't Nazi, that couldn't be it, it felt comforting. Then a sudden moment of anger and dread. There stood Athena, Hermes and Ares, before her.

Athena knelt down towards her champion and laid a hand upon her heart. "Heal, daughter of Hippolyta. Hermes comes to give you healing."

"Thank you, Athena, Hermes… I am grateful that you come to me, but what of the Gods of Egypt? Do they not protest your entrance? This is their lands and someone uses their powers for evil." As she said something three figures appeared. A woman of great beauty with grand wings upon her arms. And two men, one with a hawk head and one with a jackal.

The woman stepped forward and looked down at Diana, "We do not protest, Amazon Princess. We welcome all who come in friendship and respect whether they be mortal or God. You have come to aide one of ours on a mission of understanding and redemption. You could have refused, but as true to your nature you did not. As such, your Gods followed you here as to watch over you as did Captain Marvel carry his with him. We cannot begrudge you that, despite some attitudes from those deities." She turned her head and looked at Ares.

"Why do you come here War-God? Did you come to watch my failure?"

"Hardly, Amazon. I came to see you make good on our arrangement. Such a figure could empower War-Gods for millennia to come, despite his allegiances. People will rise, war will break out further and again I will come to man and watch the blood soak the ground and they try and stop this figure. If you fall, then I will return to wreak havoc upon the lands once more. You have yet to fail, Diana of Themyscira so long as you have those willing to defend against such tyranny for the sake of good."

"I thank you all. Lord Horus, Lord Anubis, Queen Isis your gift humbles me."

"As does your grace, Wonder Woman. So long as you live, you are welcomed in our kingdom."

"Thank you, Queen Isis. Anubis, if I might avail myself to you for a moment."

"You have the answers your seek already, Diana of Themyscira. Teth-Adam was betrayed by those who created him. When it came time for them to need his skill, they did not have it any longer."

She nodded, "I understand. Now, what are we to do about Captain Nazi?"

Horus looked at her with his eyes glaring into her renewed soul, "He will be stopped, or he will not. He challenges the champions of our faiths. If you cannot stop him, then we wait until he challenges us directly."

"He is a test, isn't he?"

Isis nodded, "The Eye of Ra was created to protect, however it had caused the most devout of believers to become power hungry and willful against those that created him. When Ra hid the Eye, it was of the understanding that it would one day be found and it would bring together those that were once enemies. The Eye would give the right individual such clarity once it found a rightful owner, which had yet to be found. In the wrong hands, it was merely a weapon that would serve a purpose when it came out of its resting place."

"Khufu, Adam, and Marvel, but where do I fit into that? I was not Adam's enemy before."

"Your role was as mediator and you brought your Gods with you. We haven't spoken for many generations and now thanks to this we may speak again as our champions are not at each other's throats clamoring for power. A lesson for all mortals; as above, so below."

"As you guide us, we guide you."

"Precisely."

"Again, thank you all for coming and most of all for your explanations. I must go and stop Nazi. Though if I might ask for one more indulgence, where has he gone?"

Athena looked towards Kahndaq. "Thank you Goddess, I hope to see you soon." Diana bowed and took to the air. They watched her disappear over the horizon.

As she did, Anubis looked back at the council of Gods standing with him. "Very bright is your charge, Athena. She knows now the key to defeating Nazi."

"She may yet not be able to pull them together. They will work as a team now, until they start tripping over one another. Captain Mortal has a weak stomach and has already seen too much death at the hands of the enemy and his ally." Ares said dripping with venom.

Horus went on the defensive, "Your wishes for her to fail Ares are well known. We know that you had a hand in this war before she stopped you. And though you agreed to allow her the chance to better mankind, you have tried time after time to bring her mission to a halt. Not this time, War-God. I am watching you while you are in these lands."

"You do believe I lied to the Amazon?"

"I believe you came to see her make good, as you put it. That said, what you did not say was that you would not try your hand at tipping the scales. Athena is here to make sure you do not, but I believe in thoroughness and will stop you if you choose not to follow the direction of your sister and follower."

"Noted. So let us hope that she does not fail."

*************************************************************************************

Adam plowed through the patches of their forces that weren't already running. There was still massive amounts of chaos coming from every direction. They fired rockets and detonated bombs which destroyed parts of the city and killed some of his people. The people in bunkers had come out to defend their leader, not allowing him to fight this battle alone. They had taken arms against the attackers with some great success. He couldn't honestly say he knew they had it in them to do such things. In one respect he was afraid for the lives of those that had never fought such a battle, but it did his heart proud to see they would defend their land with their lives.

The light that had shone so brightly dimmed after a few minutes. It stayed up just long enough to stop the fighting. He couldn't surmise what it was that could've made such a spectacle except for another meta in a long line that had come. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if it was yet another that was trying to remove him from his throne. The Quraci Liberation Front had suffered many losses over the course of this week. Adam killed them without much thought, his reasoning was that they invaded. They brought their fight to his lands and would have thought nothing of the death and destruction that they'd cause. That itself earned them their deaths, but the Quracis didn't feel that way. As far as they were concerned, Adam should have sided with them. His loyalties should've been to the Middle Eastern cause, but instead he runs out terrorists and kills soldiers that were only trying to rid their lands of invaders. Adam could have cared less. Though he could find similarities between his situation and that of the Middle Eastern terrorists, the differences were huge. The fight that he had was one that reached back from many millennia before, he wanted to see his homeland prosper as it had never had the chance. With this group they fight the descendants of the Crusaders who tried to convert them. They fought the changing world because America stood for everything that they hated. The fought the rest of the world because policy was being made and they couldn't stand it. While that was oversimplification of the matter, their acts of killing were treacherous. They detonated bombs and killed innocents. The crimes they would paste on their enemies, they resorted to. Eye for an eye says you have the right to avenge what was taken, but innocents were Adam's limit.

The Quraci forces brought in more metahumans. They kept coming in small waves, but they couldn't hold out much longer. The best of them had been sent in early with the hopes that even if the first waves failed, the oncoming would finish the task. The last group they sent in had one that might've been a threat to someone that had to breathe. Adam's God's made sure that he'd survive in the void of space to carry their message if the world ever came to total destruction. The faith of one could spread to others. It made him a great warrior, he was someone that could survive in all conditions. The other two that came with were less than impressive. One controlled plasma bursts that had strength enough to light a torch. He was hardly worth sending to fight Adam, but fight he did. The other boy that came brought pouches upon pouches of seeds to grow plants that he could manipulate. Adam thought that the Quracis must have truly held hope in Blur and Raptor. They were running out of talent and fast.

In the middle of town Adam met up with Hawkman and Marvel. They all tossed around what few metas came to fight, and the rest were soldiers unlucky enough to fire upon them. Hawkman had managed to grab one of the few pieces of armor he could find. It was a flack jacket, but that was hardly enough to fully protect him. They were firing armor piercing rounds, which he'd managed to get hit with in the shoulder and a few grazed him. What did he expect? The enemy was trained to deal with all manner of creature. Adam's people tried to retake the homes in the village. There were too few for the thousands they'd sent into Kahndaq. It was lucky that the heroes evened those odds greatly.

The Quraci soldiers had found that they were having problems, rumors down the fire line had told them that the metas they sent were dead or dying. The rumor was that they weren't able to send more because of other mission that they'd been on. Humans were a dime a dozen, but the metas were falling like water trying to fight Black Adam and that meant they were becoming precious commodities. The soldiers were thinking that perhaps the best idea was to retreat before they joined the ranks of the dead. Some off in the distance saw their comrades fly like waves as Adam swung his arms wide and clapped his hands together in a thunderclap. Too much was lost, they knew they wouldn't survive here so they started to flee.

As the tide started to turn again the brightness returned to the battle field. Everyone stopped fighting as the source of the light started to come closer. The three defenders stood in battle stance as Captain Nazi appeared. "How wonderful to see you, Black Adam! I have returned to receive the pound of flesh that you owe me!"

"Your return was expected, Nazi! If it is a pound of flesh you wish, the I will rip it off your hide."

"Please, I want to see you attempt it!" Nazi started to burn brighter and brighter. His body again turned into a living avatar of the sun. He waved on Adam to come and the Black Marvel did. He took to the air at ramming speed planting his fists into the pit of his stomach. As he did he felt the pain reach through him, he hadn't felt that sort of pain since those days long past. By his reckoning he should've ripped Nazi in half, however he remained intact. He slammed into the ground which had turned to glass. Adam fell to the wayside as the villain made impact. Nazi got up and jumped onto of Adam. Punch after punch connected, burning Adam each time. The searing pain angered him and eventually he felt the lightning building up and he blasted back Nazi. Adam had already started to heal from the physical wounds and saw that his gambit had at least a good enough effect to keep him grounded for a moment. Adam grabbed one of the thickest pieces of glass that he could find and he went charging for Nazi.

"I will see your heart removed and I shall hand it to Lord Anubis myself! You will have it weighed and when you're found guilty of all the sins you've committed I hope your soul being eaten will be truly painful for you! Lay their you vile filth! Allow death to take you for a final time!"

"You are not worthy of your gifts, Black Adam! You've come to kill me, and yet you cannot use your bare hands! If the power you held was greater then perhaps you could handle me! Instead those that power you cower at Ra's gift in the hands of someone not afraid to use it."

"You confuse fear for jest, Nazi. The trembling you feel is the laughter of the Gods at a pathetic waste of skin trying to pass himself off as the rightful inheritor of Ra's power."

Nazi's eyes flared and a blaze of flame hit Adam. It sent him flying backwards at tremendous speeds. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE RIGHTFUL INHERITOR!"

Hawkman saw Adam fly by. He'd been waiting to enter the fight as did Captain Marvel, but Adam seemed to have him under control. As Nazi came barreling in after Adam, he gave chase. When Adam stopped he was back at the heart of the city at the remains of the palace. The villain kept tossing him around like a rag doll. As he slammed Adam one more time into the ground Hawkman yelled, "HEY!" Nazi turned around as the Nth Metal mace hit him in the face. The spatter of flames and blood came running out. The flame died down as the magic was effected by the mace, still the heat that was generated around him still was enough to make it too hot to handle. Hawkman dropped the mace in the ground quickly. Some of the globule substance hit him in the bicep and it burned right through. He screamed and dropped to the ground. Nazi was hurt, but much like Adam he was healing fast. Adam took advantage and flew in fast with a kick to the back of his enemy sending the enemy flying into Marvel's receptive fist. He hit the villain with a great force, but it hurt Marvel's already battered body. Nazi grabbed hold of Marvel and started to beat him.

"You wish to know how I will hurt you Black Adam? Let me show you!" He grabbed the throat of the hero who tried to scream and couldn't. Adam looked in horror as his brother-in-arms was about to be killed.

"Hold! Please! He is an innocent in this. It is me you want!"

"How noble, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for him! Do you not believe in acceptable loss?"

Adam looked towards Marvel, "There is only one way out of this Batson…"

Marvel looked out the corner of his tearing eye. He was about to pass out as he muttered the wizards name. The lighting started to come down, which caused Nazi to let go so he could escape. Adam rushed in quickly and pulled Marvel out of the path of the bolt before its effects changed him into Billy. He was fast enough as he acted on instinct, however Nazi could not say the same. The effect caused a surge of pain the likes of which caused his more human looking form to appear again. Black Adam took Marvel only so far as 100 feet from the blast. Adam reached down and grabbed Hawkman's mace. "You will not be needing this Khufu, so I will thank you for its use. For it might be the only way to put him down permanently."

Wonder Woman appeared at the ruins and found Adam about to attack Nazi. He was still feeling the effects of the lightning, but he still managed to build up enough strength to cast fireballs towards Adam. She took the lasso and wrapped it around Nazi and pulled him forcibly through the rubble before she pulled the lasso back to her. She landed next to Adam, "Are they dead?"

"They are badly injured. I know Marvel will heal, but Khufu will need a good healer."

"They will be looked after, first Captain Nazi must be dealt with."

"You have battled him already?"

"Yes, and he nearly killed me. We are watched over, Adam. Only together are we going to defeat this beast."

"What must we do?"

"You must retrieve the Eye of Ra. We can return the power to it."

"It is under the rubble of the palace. Perhaps being near might be enough?"

"Of that I cannot say, but we can hope."

"To the end, Princess Diana. It has been an honor to be at your side."

"A true honor, Teth-Adam."

Nazi pulled out of the rubble with an evil grimace upon his face. "Isn't that so endearing? It is almost too precious for words. However, I have one for you both; Die!" He fired a blast of energy towards them which caused them to have to fight to move towards their quarry. The constant beam caused the remains of the structure in front of him to become hot and glow like charcoal. It didn't deter the two from advancing upon Nazi. He poured all his hate into the energy, making flame shoot up through the remains of the palace like a towering inferno. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

"Fear, Nazi? Do I hear a frightened child within the shell of that man?"

"You hear determination to see your corpse, Black Adam! You will fall to your knees before me! You and the wench!"

"Think again, Captain Nazi! No one subjugates an Amazon! And I especially will to fall under the command of some fascist."

"You cannot label us under such a small term, Wonder Woman! Nazism was so much more than mere fascism."

"Glorify the term as much as you like. A rose by any other name…"

"SWINE!" He fired upon her. The beam hit her bracelets which meant that she and Adam could advance much quicker. Adam rushed through the rubble, flinging the hot stones through the air. He grabbed a hand fun as Nazi kept shouting at them and he flung it into the villain's eyes. It didn't hurt him, but it did manage to blind him. Adam pulled no punch as he swung the mace with everything he had in him. It connected in a thunderous boom sending Nazi through building after building and driven deeply within the sands. Wonder Woman took to the air to give chase as did Adam.

Nazi hadn't thought that he would find such a challenge. Superman wasn't a problem! Superman! That didn't make sense to him, the reputation of the Man of Steel had been that nothing could harm him outside of Kryptonite. He was hardly made of the substance, which didn't make much sense. He'd heard of nothing else that could've done the job of putting him near death. The only thing that made any sense to him was that he was nearly as strong as the thing that put Superman into his grave. There was a question that ran through his head; if he was that strong then why hadn't Wonder Woman and Black Adam fallen to his might? It didn't make sense to him. Under his old powers, it wasn't hard to believe that the might of these two would bring him down, but not without him mortally wounding him. His pride wouldn't allow him to believe that he would fail to at least kill one of them even if it wasn't a direct kill, but more the result of a severe beating.

Captain Nazi was born Albrecht Krieger during World War I in a Germany that was on the brink of defeat. After the allies finally brought the war to its end and Germany was left with a pittance of an army and a government in economic collapse. The people were left desperate and hungry for anything. The rise of Adolph Hitler was a welcomed thing to the Germans after that. He gave them back a true army, food in their stomachs, and a way to return to power. Such a thing was greatly welcomed, so much so that a scientist in Hitler's service created an Ubermensch for his leader. He used his own son as proof of loyalty. He was codenamed Captain Nazi, as Hitler had been working towards a more powerful Ubermensch that was created no only of science, but of magic. That didn't stop Krieger from being treated as a pride of the Nazi movement. Their advancements were bigger than anything the Americans had made in science, at least that's what the masses were led to believe.

Nazi fought long and hard until the end of World War II trying to ensure that Hitler's dream continued on, that was until the bomb was dropped and that Hitler himself had been killed. He'd recently returned to Europe after many failed attempts to gain supporters and to defeat the American heroes. As he looked for plans or order, the would-be commanding officers ran to corners of the world where they could hide, which made Nazi realize that his cause was about to be lost. Nazism wasn't to survive at this time, but who was to say the future couldn't be molded when the war wasn't fresh in the world's mind. He wondered how anyone could forget what had happened? How long would it take? Wars that raged throughout Europe and the East were talked about, but no one could remember completely what had happened. How long would it be until people forgot the particulars of this war? Fifty years? One-hundred years? Many as long as one-thousand? It was the only chance he'd have is to put himself in a frozen state and awake later to strike up the cause for those who would fly under its banner. He knew of such a place outside of Germany that would do the trick. It was that decision which brought him to now. His father had set up a cryo-stasis chamber in a lab in South America. It was set up as a fallback just in case something were to happen. With him being in Europe he had to fly out quickly, as to escape the Allies, the Russians, and the All-Star Squadron. The Allies saw him enter certain borders and gave chase, but his speed was too much. The American All-Star Squadron was supposedly on their way to help with the clean up once the Axis Barrier had been removed. However, most of them had gone back to America to deal with the efforts on their home front. Those that were still on British soil were concentrating on so many efforts at once that they couldn't be everywhere. The main concentration of metahumans were at Auschwitz trying to help with the survivors of that nightmare and catch any Nazi they could running from the site. In short, a few metahumans met their end from the villain as he desperately escaped, but in the grand scheme his effort was relatively unabated. He made it to South America and was able to activate the chamber.

He remained frozen until the year 2005 when he was thawed out to bring the cause back to life. He was surprised just how many people still followed the Nazi ways, and how perverted some of those ideas had become. It was a horrid shock to his system, and those brightly color costumes of metahumans were alive and well too. It was a different and new world, but that world led him to today and today he wasn't going to allow himself to fall to the wayside by those that weren't a part of his cause.

Adam and Diana reached Nazi quickly. Both of them went towards him with their respective weaponry at the ready. Nazi's had to do something fast, he thought of the only thing that might push them both back hard enough to do the task. He started to build up a charge of power. The sheer magnitude of light start to tan the heroes, the heat started to bake them as they approached. Adam managed to hit him with the mace again and as his body flew backwards Diana caught him with the lasso. The abrupt stop jarred the villain then she swung him back around towards her partner. "Teth-Adam, look lively!"

"Have no doubt, Wonder Woman!" As Nazi came back by, Adam hit him again. Blood started to fly everywhere. She swung him around again and again until she felt that he was no longer trying to fight the lasso. As he dropped to his knees he saw that both Wonder Woman and Adam started to approach him. One eye was blinded and the other one had blood running down into it. He knew that his opponents could easily kill him at this point. He started building the charge faster, willing the power to come as quickly as it could. He released a blast that engulfed the heroes in flame. The both shouted as the fell backwards. Nazi tried to fly upwards to get away from the battle he started to realize he wouldn't win, but the lasso never let go of him. His hopes were further dashed when he came to the realization that the lasso's owner wasn't unconscious or dead. She held firm, with burns covering her. She held firm and as she pulled him back towards the ground he saw the shadow of Black Adam coming towards him and hitting him with the mace once more. Nazi gave in to the pain he was feeling. He dropped to his knees once more.

Wonder Woman walked towards him seeing the look of defeat on his face, but wanting to hear the words leave his mouth. She wanted to demoralize him that much more. "Do you yield?"

The power of the lasso wouldn't allow him to lie, with anger and defeat he simple said; "I haven't a choice."

"You have a choice Captain Nazi. The choice is to yield or see this end with one of us dead."

"The powers of a God, I wanted them! I am the Ubermensch! Science and magic brought together in the ideals of Hitler! "

"Do you not see? You called yourself Ubermensch, the Super-Man. You stole power from the Gods, you did not come by their favor. We who stand before you were granted our gifts."

"They made it accessible to anyone who would find it!"

"They did so with the intent that those who found it would also have a lesson taught to them. They create these things for those that are deserving. Sometimes the only way to find those that are is to present those that aren't so that those of worth will stand up and take it. The lesson you learn, Captain, is that what the Gods give they can take away. "

"They have not taken my power yet? I see no one here that has any right to the power!"

Adam smiled as he looked down at Nazi, "That was never the point. There is no one that has right to inherit this power, but it did create cooperation out of desperation. This was all to happen because it was fated."

"I was meant to lose? I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!"

"You were meant to either bring us together as a team or to drive us apart due to conflicting ways on dealing with the situation." Diana interjected.

"Kill me! I will not suffer a prison cell!"

"You will suffer a prison cell, Princess Diana will be taking you away for crimes against the peoples of America. I would kill you myself, but this is my gift to her."

The sun opened up and a God stepped forward. The powerful Ra stood before them. Adam and Diana took a knee to him as he came forward. "Rise children of the Gods. You have served the Pantheons well today. Grace and favor reward you both! You Albrecht Krieger have much to answer for." Nazi trembled at the sight of Ra before him. He acted as a child would react to a monster. Terror stricken his heart at the power that radiated around this being.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH ME?!" He shouted in fear.

"Your wish to be a God and that has not gone unheard, Nazi. You were a pawn in this game, and one that has not fulfilled its entire purpose."

"YOU CALL ME A PAWN? I AM NO ONE'S SERVANT!" Nazi lashed out.

"Bold fool! You act as a pawn in the grand scheme and wish ascension to a higher existence. You have no right to this power, you have done nothing worth note on either good or evil, light or dark that has put you above exception. You have killed many, but your masters were the masterminds behind such death that their names will live in infamy. You fight to gain territory, but again your masters took it with force. Such force you possess and yet you cannot seem to do the job with any sort of efficiency. You want to build a grand army in which to bring back the glory of your time, yet you bring a pathetic force that flees or dies because they have no real cause to fight for. They are nothing! They believe in a cause because it allows them to be accepted somewhere. As you've held on because you were not your supreme master's ideal of perfection. You wished his approval so you did everything you could to prove you were the 'Ubermensch'. Did you truly believe you could ever be? Yes, Albrecht Krieger, you are a pawn!"

Anguished tears ran down Nazi's face. His rage surpassed his fear as he looked into the face of the God. He stood up as if to challenge the giant God who stood in front of him. "I AM SOMEONE! I HAVE BROUGHT MANY TO THEIR KNEES! I HAVE DONE SUCH ACTS THAT HAVE TIPPED SCALES OF POWER! I….I…I…" he fell again, "I AM NOTHING!!! MY LIFE HAS NO PURPOSE TO IT!" The truth he held onto for so long broke, his spirit started to go when his mind latched on to the ideals he had always believed in, the reason he started to build the army in the first place. "I am nothing now, God… Mark my words, I will be and I will take the power that is rightfully mine and the Reich will live again."

"Your fondest wish, to be the God of the Reich?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me give you a taste." A bolt of energy hit Nazi as the power that he gained left him the Eye appeared in front of him and was transferred back into the object. As the beam continued Nazi faded in and out as if he were phasing out of reality. As it ended his uniform was changed to look more like the Nazi flag than the green uniform did. His head was shaven and he fell to the ground as a mass still wrapped in the lasso.

He fought to get his feet, "What did you do to me?"

"Granted you a wish. As we are above, so will you be below. You are no God, not yet. Omniscience is earned, you've not gained that right. However, you and your powers now exist as long as Nazism does. If you find yourself weaker than ever you have been, it is because you are."

"Foolish God, no one will ever forget Nazism!"

Ra laughed as his eyes flashed, "The old Gods once thought so too, and they have long since been lost to time. Some of what little knowledge remains has been perverted by men who have no concept of what they truly found. These people gain repute for their discoveries and have no more understanding of the material as the people who follow them. You will find that, which is why you look different than ever you had. Pity you cannot understand the true power you had before, you might have lived as an immortal once. Now you have to fight for what might've been given to you naturally. Death and the removal of your soul would have only brought pleasure for a moment, now you can suffer as the pawn you've always been and serve the purpose you always have. You will ensure that someone will always rise to defeat you."

"You've made me a punching bag for the heroes!"

"Albrecht Krieger, you act as if you've been anything but…" the God disappeared and the Eye guided itself to Adam. Ra's voice boomed once more from the veil, "Protect this until someone worthy of its power comes."

"Of course Lord Ra. As you will it!" Adam and Diana rose. "Take him away Diana. I will gather Hawkman and Captain Marvel and meet you at the American camp."

"Thank you, Teth-Adam. You are truly worthy of your title."

"As are you. I will see you soon." The two heroes went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

It was two weeks since the battle took place and much clean up had been done In that short time. Adam was joined in the effort by Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. Hawkman was well on the mend and did what he could to help the effort despite his wounds. So much had been learned those weeks ago that all the heroes concerned had come away with something more than they were. Adam found a kindred spirit in Wonder Woman, someone that was helping him to tame a beast that raged inside. While Adam's ideals of law and justice were still in place, he was learning other ways in which it might improve relations.

The team had managed to raise many structures for the surviving populace. The celebrations were very subdued, but they were happy that Adam was able to save them in the dark time. At night, when everyone else was asleep, Adam and Marvel continued on to build again what once was there. Wonder Woman would fetch materials from various sources with her thanks and promise she would help where she could and that the charity brought the world a little closer. Several might've been able to refuse any other hero, but she was a different story; she exuded charity. The friendly touch she had wanted to make people give of themselves and she gave back. Some had been able to resist such things, but there were that many more that couldn't. It did the Amazon's heart proud that her mission in Patriarch's World had seen some success towards peace.

The nights wore on and a make shift command base had been created, so that Adam and company had a place to retire that the people felt to be more private. Adam told them that he'd preferred to be among them, but he did have one purpose in mind for it. During the hours of construction, Diana and he would converse about different matters. One of those matters was the interference of Batman and Superman in her mission. She explained that they only meant to make sure that their friend was safe, but it was Batman's insistence that truly caused a delay in her return. Fates be praised, to her mind, because if she had left then Nazi might've wiped out the camp. Adam had seen too much to discount the purpose of Batman's being there. Still, he wanted to meet this bold man face to face. He respected his position of wanting to help, but he was very curious as to what he thought he could do in aide to an Amazon warrior? Batman was a renowned warrior in his own right, but there was little comparison between him and her. His usual enemies were powerful and crazed, but she fought with Gods. While he was in the Justice League, Adam knew he'd faced many of different manner of villain and creatures. His grim and frightening countenance struck many with that fear he tried to exude. boldness aside, his bravado against a real enemy such as Darkseid only lasted for as long as the New God permitted it or if he knew that Superman and Wonder Woman were near enough to back his play. All of his mental capacity, and yet he demanded more sometimes than he was truly capable of handling. Of course, he's managed to live through these pitfalls and perils many times over. So it was obvious, despite the lack of powers and mortality, he wasn't to be trifled with. No, he was to be admired. That didn't stop him from asking Diana to bring him forward, Adam wanted to talk with him personally.

Batman did appear in the command post the night he asked for him. He walked in as bold and unwavering as Adam had heard. His very presence said that he had to control any situation. It was to be expected that he was ready to make his escape at any moment. The very being of him showed a man that took what he did seriously. It wasn't the fun that some people made it out to be and he didn't dress it up as cheery and helpful like Superman and Captain Marvel did. Hawkman and Captain Marvel stood up as he walked towards the table. Batman's white eyes glared straight forward. He was staring into Adam's eyes and the leader of Kahndaq knew it. He was the primary target of Batman's hatred. Adam had asked many questions of Diana when he asked her to bring him. He knew that he believe Theo Adam was still in control and that he believe him to be running out terrorists so he could set up his own network. All very understandable ideas, except that was why Diana was here. She could tell him what the truth and facts were. From the very start, Adam saw that if he was to believe anything of what Diana had said he was going to want to see it for himself.

"Sit, Batman. You are a welcomed guest at my table. Please, try the food. I fear it is but scraps right now, but the bulk went to my people. "

"They need to eat and you don't. Your stealing food from their mouths."

"They offered it to me. While I wasn't in need, they still felt it wrong for me not to take their offerings. I agree, it is customary in these lands that the height of rudeness is to not accept such a generous gift as food or water, where so little might exist."

Batman stood in silence. Hawkman got up from the table and started to walk out as did Captain Marvel. Hawkman stopped at Batman's side and turned to look at the profiled face of the scowling hero. "He isn't who you think, Batman. Give him the chance." Batman never responded to the hero's comment, he just kept his gaze forward on the target. Hawkman shook his head, "Learn the hard way. Maybe something can be driven in that thick skull of yours." He walked out of the tent.

Diana remained and seated herself next to Adam at the table. She looked at her companion, "Batman, please respect this court and sit."

"It is okay, Princess Diana. If he wishes to assert his authority, he is welcomed to. It will do him little good, but he is more than welcomed."

"Grandstanding, Black Adam?"

"It is you who stand there putting on your best theatrics. Who is grandstanding now?"

"I'm here as a favor to Wonder Woman. That's it! I don't come running to your beckon call."

"Of course you don't. I knew that you could not pass up the opportunity to see me personally. Try to look into my eyes and see what sort of liar I am and how I could fool Diana with no effort. It is written all over your face, Bat. It is a true tragedy that you cannot trust a teammate who has sworn to give her life for yours."

"I trust Wonder Woman with my life, I wouldn't be with the League if I wasn't ready to lay my life on the line knowing that my teammates wouldn't do the same."

"Is that so? I see a man that joined for one reason, because he had to keep his thumb on the pulse of the most powerful collective of heroes gathered and teach them what it means to be truly dedicated to their task."

"I'm not interested in your theories, I want facts. Why did you bring me here?"

"You kept a valuable member of my protectorate from helping when I needed her the most. We might've been able to turn the tide of the war if she was here."

"She had Captain Nazi to contend with, she did her part. Your whining is pointless."

"Fine, let that stand as pointless. Let me tell you of something that is not, you were told willfully to stay outside my borders unless you had peaceful intentions. The machinations of those outside my lands were unwelcome, especially someone whose intent was to frighten my people and to steal information."

"I never crossed into your lands, so this is pointless. Your three for three."

"Wrong, Bat. You weren't in my borders, but you were threatening the mission anyway. Wonder Woman told me what delayed her as a pact of total honesty between us. She eloquently put the reasons as to why you did so which is why I have not sought for your immediate arrest or for your head on a platter. Diana is a capable warrior, diplomat, and has understanding in areas you cannot ever hope to grasp. What makes you believe that you were even qualified to come in here and throw around your demands?"

"You've been a known danger for millennia, when you were released from your prison it was by a murderer and a thief. Someone who killed the parents of a hero in our midst. She is a champion of hope and truth. Truth is a subjective thing. If you believe in something, regardless of the fault, it is considered your truth. No one was really here to see if you'd just fallen into a psychosis or if you truly are who you say."

"Diana's word isn't good enough. That goes back to trust, Batman. You believe her to be so incapable of doing what she's been born to do that you always do the same things. Your lack of confidence costs you a possible friendship and a true ally. This time, it could have brought true wrath down upon you."

"Neither of you would have killed me. Again, you're grandstanding."

"You know her so well that she would incapacity you, and that might be true. I cannot speak for what your friendship means to her. What your presence means to me is simple, you fight for your own side, against her wishes and mine. Make no mistake Bat; if you were not dead by her hand, you would be dead by mine. Unlike so many others you have faced, no amusing gadgets or speeches from me would have deterred my action."

"Is that why you brought me here? Really? To tell me I came close to death, yet again? You're wasting my time."

Diana smashed the table to bits with one blow. "Do you not understand what you were risking? Damn you and your reputation, Batman. You are feared by so many, but can you not see that here you are just a mere man in a uniform. You enter in and out as if you have every right and then act as if we were the inferior beings! I might not have approved of Adam's sentence towards your coming in, and while it would have had impact upon our relations, it would have been in his rights to do so. The UN and heads all governments were well aware of who came with me into these lands. There are many neighboring countries that haven't trusted a metahuman in charge of a country, especially one of Adam's past. An unauthorized entry such as yours is found out, Adam knows I would not have known or condoned it. Someone could have and should have warned me, which means the Justice League have taken actions against the governments wishes. They tentatively agreed to allow Hawkman and Captain Marvel due to having history with Adam. I had one other slot that was filled by Doctor Fate, again because of his history. You, Superman and the rest of the League had nothing to offer in this party. I tried to explain that to you up front. You chose to ignore me and pursue your own foolish course of action. Then when times looked desperate came out of the shadows to act as if you would save the day. I could have lost my representation, you might've triggered a nuclear holocaust! Do you not understand the full ramifications!"

"Your over exaggerating the cost."

"No, I am not. Several governments have not trusted the League since its inception. They have looked for every excuse to disband or destroy us as humanly possible. Why do you think no one has take action up to this point? Why the President of the United States asked us personally to keep out of the political affairs and wars of the world? Everyone has itched to take their chance in getting rid of our influence. My invitation gave them opportunity. You know that! You cannot have overlooked that matter! You should have trusted me! Your over-inflated ego could have been the end of us all."

"I knew things had potential of going badly. However, the scenario is hardly viable. One: The action because of my appearance would've been limited because they fear that no weapons they could fire would take care of the real threat in Kahndaq. If they failed, then they bring a holocaust upon themselves that would end in their deaths and the rise of a metahuman power. I thought it out Wonder Woman, I didn't act without studying the situation first. You're underestimating me now."

"Diana, your friend truly is stubborn. I must again thank you for what you have shown me. It is obvious the only way this fool will learn is when he loses everything."

Diana turned her attentions back towards Batman. He started at her with that cold gaze everyone came to know. "Adam, may I have a moment alone with my colleague."

"Of course. I have had enough of trying to reach the sensibilities of one that cannot admit he is wrong." Adam walked out of the structure leaving the two heroes alone.

She waited until she heard the unmistakable sound of him taking flight. She grabbed Batman by the cape and slammed him against a wall enough to shake, but not destroy, the building. "I have had it with you, Bruce! Your complete lack of responsibility in this matter appalls me to my core. It is unconscionable to me that you hold these truths. "

"I had it set to look like I betrayed the League, Diana. I was a rogue agent, doing my own investigation of Adam. Trying to probe into things that would expose him as a fraud and despot, despite what he was showing you."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me from what? What was it that I needed to be protected from?"

"Your heart. You want to see the good in everyone, believe in redemption and trying to make your mission here to Man's World successful. Your optimism and hope overshadows Superman's any day of the week. It's a delicate flower, and one I feared Black Adam would break."

"He sought understanding and redemption. This was the ultimate chance to do the work that you set out doing every time you put one of the many villains of Gotham into Arkham Asylum. Do you not believe in the very thing you strive for with these people?"

"It can be heartbreaking to see old friends, such as Two-Face fail time and again. Adam's situation was so grandiose by virtue of his position that such a failure might've been catastrophic not only for the world, but for you."

"I thank you Bruce, for such a consideration, but while I would have been deeply saddened by this I would have recovered. For where this is one failure, a victory is somewhere out there."

Batman smiled slightly. The change made him look completely different, but the realization that the day she lost hope is the day that Diana would die filled him with some sort of ease. "Thank you, Diana."

"You are welcome, Bruce." He reached for his communications device and disappeared in a transport beam. She left the structure and went to find Black Adam. He hovered above the city looking at the new buildings being erected all around.

"Did you reach him?"

"I think so."

"I am confident that if anyone could make him understand it would be you."

She smiled, "You've come a long way in a short time, Teth-Adam."

"I finally have returned home. I have been given back the one thing that was taken from me so long ago. "

"What is that?"

"Trust. "

The other two heroes spotted them above the city and flew to meet them. The four hovered high above the rooftops. As they looked into the night sky, the faces of the Gods smiled upon them. The kingdom was safe once more, as was the world.

THE END


End file.
